Currently Untitled
by KuroYume128
Summary: Harry Potter runs away from home when he runs into a certain whiskered blonde man who offers him a place to stay. Harry agrees and struggles keeping his wizardry a secret from Naruto who is also hiding secrets of his own. Can they trust each other? NxH
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto and so on and so forth.

Author's Note: This is my first story..well my first story that is not a one-shot so I'm basically I noobie at this. Grammer might be little...eh but bear with it. Did a crossover bc I couldn't decide whether to write a Naruto or a HP fanfic but definitely to lazy to write both so I just kinda decided to mix it in together. Warning so no reviews going why is Harry so angsty and why is Naruto blah blah blah. The charcters are going to be a little OOC and I am thinking of pairing Naruto with Harry bc I usually see the ones with Sasu/Naru and D/H and wanted to do something a little different. Besides...there isn't going to be any Naruto characters beside Naruto. They will only appear in flashbacks or thoughts but not really anything else, can't really tell you why now but some of you can probably guess. So yes, there is a chance of shounen-ai or yaoi so no flames or reviews complaining! Oh and if you reviewers could suggest some title ideas that would be awesome. Okay enough with the rambling and on with the story!

* * *

The street stood quiet and alone with only the streetlights as witness. The atmosphere was eerie due to the lack of sound or wind. The bare trees casting twisted shadows on the pavement suiting the eeriness. While the atmosphere was peaceful yet not tranquil, a certain house on Pivet Drive was far from it.  
"Boy! How dare you threaten Dudely you ungrateful brat"

"I DIDN'T threaten that stupid fat pig you call a son!"

"As If I would believe you….you freak!"

A boy with messy black hair Harry, red in the face from anger, was glaring at the fat figure with a moustache.

"You should be thankful that we took you in from the goodness of our hearts instead of out in the streets where you really belong!"

"Thankful my ass! Anywhere is better then here!"

With that Harry stomps upstairs ignoring his uncles raging commands not to turn his back on him. Harry deeply sighs as he slumps onto his bed. _I am so sick of this! I don't understand why Dumbledore insists that I stay here for my "safety". The Dursleys are just as likely to kill me as Voldemort if I so much look at them wrong. Why does this have to happen to me? Why me? WHY ME!??? _Harry sighs in frustration fighting back tears that threaten to fall and closes his eyes in hopes to drift off to sleep where all his troubles disappear._

* * *

_

Elsewhere

_Never again… I don't want this life anymore… I just want to be free, I want peace… I want to embrace death… In the end…it wasn't worth it. _A tall blonde figure could be seen walking down a dirt path leaving behind a burned down demolished village never to return again.

* * *

A Few Days Later

After the night's blowout the house on Pivet Drive has been…quite tense. The air was so thick it was hard to believe that the Dursleys hasn't suffocated yet. Aunt Petunia just continued her wifely duties pretending everything was normal, while Dudley went out a lot with his own gang. Uncle Vernon pretended Harry didn't exist aside from the occasional glares he would throw at Harry while Harry just did his own thing ignoring everyone in the house. Considering the tension, an explosive fight was bound to occur all it needed was a spark.

Harry avoided the Dursleys when he could to dodge confrontations and decrease the chance of losing his temper which nowadays was becoming very short. One day the Dursleys decided to eat out in a fancy restaurant leaving Harry to his own devise without a word. Harry decided it was a good chance to do his summer Hogwarts homework undisturbed however after a while his stomache began to growl in hunger. He went downstairs into the kitchen to check if there were any leftovers ready for him to eat only to find none. Harry decided to make lunch while the Dursleys were supposedly out however they came back earlier then planned.  
"Augh! With the money we're paying for lunch you would think the breadsticks and salad had free refills! When did they start to charge for refills? Outrageous, I refuse to partake in those miserly servi-,"Vernon stopped in his mid-rant when he witnessed the sight of Harry cooking the kitchen.

"Boy! What in the seven hells do you think you are doing in our home! Unsupervised!?"

"Umm…cooking my lunch?" Harry replied with confusion and uncertainty not seeing what the big deal was.

"Just because we are not home you think you can just rummage through our refrigerator and take food and cook whatever you fancy to eat? With the food that MY hard work pays for? How Dare you!?" Uncle Vernon eyes nearly bulging out with rage

"What did you want me to do? You guys left me with no lunch! I got hungry and made something to eat so what? And in order to make something to eat I had to cook up some food Genius!"  
"Don't take that tone with me you insolent FREAK! You need to learn how to get your own food without resorting to stealing ours!"

"Oh yes so sorry, it is so _obvious _that I should provide my own food with money I do not have!" Harry sarcastically sneered, "How am I suppose to get my own food if you forbid me to get a job in fear that people would suspect or discovery "abnormality" in the family!?...just cast a spell and MAGIC MY OWN FOOD UP!?" Harry's voice was rising with every word as he yelled.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THE M-WORD!!!!" By this time Uncle Vernon's face was completely purple and his volume of voice was bellowing throughout the house.  
"THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT IS SOO STUPID AND ILLOGICAL!! YOU'RE CRAZY AND I'M LEAVING!!!" Harry raged back as he ran up the stairs to hastily pack up all his few belongings.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed after Harry's back.

"Dear, we're supposed to keep Harry here because of the protection our family blood provides. If we were to kick him out that Old man from…._that_ school….would surely know and punish or even harm us!!" Aunt Petunia concerned not of Harry's wellbeing but for the Dursley's. As she finished voicing her concerns Harry stomps back downstairs with his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top ka-thunking behind as he drags it out the door. All though Petunia was concerned, she did nothing to stop Harry from walking out the door with a ruffled up squawking Hedwig. Harry walks down the sidewalk aimlessly. _…I'm finally out of that horrible hell hole of a house!………Now what?_ Harry stopped walking and stood still looking around lost.

"Are you a runaway?" An unfamiliar voice reaches Harry's ear and he looks up and sees a tall blonde stranger.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! Who could that be?? sarcasm Okay its a little short but I thought it was an okay stopping point. Right now it may seem little Harrycentric but later on it will be center on Naruto more which is why this is under the Naruto category instead of the Harry Potter category. And I know the argument about the whole cooking lunch thing did not make sense but thats because it was suppose to be an illogical over-reactive argument to show how tense the environment was and how it made Uncle Vernon just snap randomly. Besides he got charged for breadstick and salad refills he thought were free so he was already in a bad mood. 


	2. Housed by a stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter and so on and so forth...and I will never own them so this is the last time I am going to be putting this up.

Author's Note: This story was kinda spur of the moment thing so the story line is not all laid out so reviewers' suggestions are always welcomed. As I said there may be some OOC (Harry is gonna be a lil angsty in the beginning but gets better later on) and yaoi. Kinda got this idea from this SMHP crossover I read...forgot the title though but it was a good story. I'm thinking about Harry keeping his magic a secret throughout the summer but Naruto finding out about it secretly but continues to play ignorant to Harry as well as keep secrets of his past. He's kind of a self imposed bodyguard of Harry due to his own personal reasons, Dumbledore didn't hire him secretly or anything. Naruto finds Hogwarts on his own and asks Dumbledore to admit him as a student. If you think this is a bad idea or really stupid suggestions would be nice so no reviews going "thats a stupid idea, bye." Speaking of reviews... I was pleasantly surprised I got 5!! The story hasn't been up for that long too! It gave me nice warm fuzzy feelings. So Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! Oh yea, I still haven't thought of the title yet so if you have any suggestions review them to me!

_I am thinking about something _- thoughts  
"I am talking about something" - talking

* * *

"….who are you?" Harry suspiciously asks the stranger. The man had messy gold blonde hair with bangs falling over his blue eyes. He seemed to be around his height give or take an inch or two but the feature that stood out were his scarred cheeks. On each cheek there were three linear scars almost as if it was intentionally cut that way instead of scars from an unfortunate accident. However the scars suits him and does not seem to mar his face at all. Harry could not help but make note of how handsome this stranger looks. _He's really handsome...or pretty...or both really..._Harry snaps back to attention when the stranger started to talk. 

"Oh I'm sorry! It's your custom to say first name then last name right? So that would make me Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto finished with a small smile conveying quite the friendly face. His voice was pleasantly smooth and soothing. He had a slight accent, what kind of accent Harry could not tell, it was too light, almost none existence but he can guess it was probably of asian origin due to his name.

"Oh…what makes you think I'm a runaway? Why are you talking to me…I've never seen you around here before" His eyes narrowing slightly. Harry couldn't help but to be suspicious. All the times he has lived on Pivet Drive nobody ever, by their own will, confronted and talked with him. Then there was all the crap he had to deal with in the magic world and previous events of trusting the wrong people or having people hide big truths from him…like Dumbledore…or just crazy snake-fetish psychos wanting to kill him. It's safe to say that it is understandable for Harry to be a bit paranoid especially after that Dementors ordeal last summer.

"Well I didn't think it was normal for a teenager to walk around aimlessly with a trunk of what seems a heavy trunk full of stuff for fun especially when carrying their…owl…still in its cage_ An owl? That's kind of an uncommon choice for a pet..._. Besides you seem like you were upset and walking away from somewhere or something so I guessed you could be a runaway. So what's up? Feel like talking about it" Naruto logically explains his reasoning but remained in this friendly tone that made Harry trust him and tempted to tell him all his troubles. _I don't think Dumbledore would be happy finding out I was talking with a Muggle about the troubles I face in the magic world…But then again…he wouldn't be very happy knowing I left the Dursleys seeing how its supposedly my only protection during the summer…so whats one more rule broken I give up giving a crap anyways. Sick of following rules and being ordered around without anyone caring about My wants! I guess I could at least keep the magic part a secret until I am able to trust him more and talk about everything else. Besides…he seems trustworthy. _Harry contemplates as he stares at the friendly face of Naruto.

"Umm… well I'm not officially a runaway yet considering my house is just down the street..," Harry blushes at how stupid and pathetic he must look to Naruto. "But I absolutely do not want to go back to that hell hole and it's not like they care whether I live or not anyways!" Harry hastily added just in case Naruto thought about taking Harry back home.

"If you are really set on not going back home, do you have an idea of where you are going to stay? I mean is this like getting out of the house for good or leaving the house for a period of time to cool down?" Naruto questions to get an idea of how deep Harry is and to get a better understanding of his situation.

"Well… it wasn't exactly planned… I dunno my uncle, aunt and cousin really just dislike me for the sole reason of me existing. We usually get into stupid fights and arguments and then they go back to ignoring my existence but for some reason just a few minutes ago my uncle exploded about...actually I didn't really understand his reasoning or anger but I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out so in the heat of the moment I left." Harry looks down on the pavement nervous of what Naruto must think of him waiting for his response.

"Hmm…I have a feeling there is a lot to this so how about we just walk to the park and sit on the bench so we can talk. That way we are not standing in the middle of the sidewalk open to people's stares…mostly due to your squawking owl…besides my legs are kinda getting stiff and tired…" Naruto ends sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Umm…ok… it's not like I have anything else to do…heh heh" Harry looked quite surprised that a stranger would be willing to listen to the drama and whining from a person he just met. Harry wheels his trunk behind as he walks side to side with Naruto in the direction of the park. When they get to the park, which is luckily empty of people and Hedwig had calmed down some, they took a seat on the bench.

"So you were saying?" Naruto turns his head facing Harry showing he has his full attention.

"Uh yeah, well anyways my uncle is just always on my back about things I didn't even do. They only care about Dudley, my cousin, and believe everything he says about me. He'll lie about me threatening him or doing things I didn't do like breaking the china or whatever and then Uncle Vernon will come yell at me and go into the repetitive speech of how ungrateful I am." Harry rolls his eyes remembering the moments Uncle Vernon would go on and on with his speech. "I'm sorry about dumping all these complaints on you. I just...I don't exactly have anyone to talk to about this and I needed to vent a little..." Harry bows his head feeling quite pathetic and vunderable.

"Don't worry about it, I offered to listen but uh…probably touching a subject that you're not comfortable talking about but…what about your parents? You know…your mom and dad?" Naruto asks cautiously.

"They uh…were killed…in a…in a car accident when I was a baby…" Harry nervously replied feeling conflicted whether to tell a lie or the truth. _Never thought I would actually be using that lie. Why am I even telling all this stuff to a stranger? Like he would understand what its like to be an orphan living in a place where it's obvious your presence is unwanted._

"Oh…sorry to hear that… so let me guess….your parents died and the only relatives you have are your aunt and uncle and they had to take you in. But they don't really like you for reasons I don't know, and you fight all the time but this fight just made you snap and so you packed up your belongings and ran away right?"

"Yea…that's basically what happened."

"Well… you might think I'm weird or strange but if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to crash at my house…if you want I mean you don't have to…only if you don't have any other options…or if-"

"Haha ok I get the point and uhh…wow thanks, you sure you won't mind? I mean would your parents be ok with you bringing home a complete stranger you just met?"

"Oh, yea don't worry about that, I live alone. My parents also died when I was a baby so basically I was sent to an orphanage and lived there until I had to live on my own." Naruto's eyes glazed over to a far away look before ihe snapped out of it and his eyes turned into upside-down u's as he smiles.

"Oh… sorry about that…_he's old enough to live by himself? He looks like he's my age! _umm…well… okay! I guess it'll be fun to finally live and make my own choices for once! Besides I would like to get to know you better…" Harry shyly muttered. Naruto didn't say anything but gave a small happy smile. Harry smiles and got excited at the thought of a Dursley free summer. _I kinda feel bad about bringing bad memories for Naruto but…in a weird way I feel happy that I'm not alone…that I have a person who understands what its like to be an orphan. I mean I know Hermione and Ron really care about me but they don't' understand what its like to have no parents because they got a loving family. I feel like there's a connection. I feel like I could open up to him which is crazy since I only just met the guy but still…wait…I wonder when Dumbledore will find out about me moving…and what he would do…whatever, you know what nevermind…Its my decision! I'm not a kid anymore! I can defend myself. It's time to do what I want for a change!

* * *

Harry and Naruto walk in companionable silence, it wasn't long until they reach a house on the end of the street. Naruto opens the door and helps Harry carry his trunk upstairs and shows him his room. _

"I know it's not much but…" Naruto nervously smiles looking at Harry with expectation.

"Oh no…it's great! Perfect really...honestly…I can't tell you how thankful I am that I met you. I mean talk about luck!"

"Oh haha yea…lucky..umm I'll give you some time to settle down. I'm downstairs if you need me…oh yea when you're done unpacking; give me your trunk so I could put it away okay?" Naruto flashes his bright smile before walking out of the room. He leans onto the wall of the hallway and sighs. _Is this really ok? Was this really such a good idea? I don't want to get too attached, I don't want to lose anybody again._

* * *

Flashback

Naruto is walking around the neighborhood of his new home. _Hmm this is going to get some time getting use to! If it wasn't for my ability to sense chakra signatures I would probably get lost on my way home...the houses all look the SAME!_ Naruto decided to get used to the neighborhood because although he can use his shinobi tracing skills to find his way, he thought it would be more practical and easier to just get to know his surroundings after all knowledge is power. Naruto was just getting familiar with the surrounding when he sensed a small flare of power. _What was that? I don't think its chakra, similar...perhaps less concentrated...potent? But that can't be... there shouldn't be any shinobis around especially after..._Naruto shakes his head trying to shake off the thoughts and memories away. Curious, Naruto walks towards the flare and use his heightened senses to stay alert. With his heightened eye sight he witnessed a black haired boy rushed out of the house with a trunk and an angry owl in tow heading towards his direction. _He must be the source of that chakra flare. Hmm looks like he is running away... does he even have a place to stay? Hmph don't know why I even care, he'll probably go crash at his friend's house and whine about trivial things. _Naruto looks around to see if anyone is watching and jumps onto a branch of a nearby tree to observe the person secretly. _I'm just watching to find out what that chakra flare was all about thats all. It's not like I care or whatever. _Naruto watches the black haired boy walk around aimlessly looking around as if trying to search for something. _...He looks lost... lonely even. Could it be that he has no place to go? Nobody should be alone without a home...maybe he actually does have a reason for running away, his chakra or whatever energy it is seemed as if distress, anger, and loneliness surpressed were on the verge of breaking out now that I'm focusing on him. If he keeps sinking into the dark feelings then he could... _Naruto closes his eyes tightly and sighs deeply, "It's the past and nothing can ever change that." Naruto whispers fiercely to himself. _Sasuke...was it because you had no one in your time of need?_

Naruto looks around once again and jumps off the branch and walks towards the lost boy. The boy had yet to notice Naruto's presence as he walked up to him until he spoke.

"Are you a runaway?"

End of Flashback

_

* * *

_

After Naruto left Harry looks around the room and unlocks Hedwig's cage. He goes to open the window and Hedwig flies outside relieved to be out of the cramp cage. The room is not very big but spacious; the walls were painted a shade of yellow that brought lightness to the room but not so bright that it would blind your eyes. The room had its own bathroom and while it wasn't big it was extravagant. The best part of the bathroom was the medium sized bathtub that was deeply indented into the marble floor. It was circular and the taps were elegantly designed in silver metal. Along the walls of the tub the lower portion is extended out a little which probably served as a place to sit in the tub. _Wow…I think I'm going to like taking baths now. _Harry walks out of the bathroom and starts unpacking his stuff. When he came across his potion books and Hogwarts A History he stopped unpacking and stared at it as he drifted into deep thought. _Haha I can't believe I let Hermione talk me into buing this...Oh yea… how am I going to explain this to Naruto? Should I make up some lie or just tell him the truth? I mean…in my room I had the floorboard but where the hell am I going to hide all this magic stuff? The bed is does not have space underneath because of the way it was designed so that's out. The only place I have for my clothes is a chest drawer which is full so theres no room left to spare so that's out. There isn't a place to hide it in this room but I can't leave it in the trunk…Naruto will be able to tell something is still in there when he picks it up and that would induce questions I don't want him asking. I guess I will try to hide it…somewhere in the room and hope that Naruto will not see. I wish I could tell him the truth and everything because… I really like him and want to be friends with him and he's just so nice as well as sincere, I mean how many people do I know is willing to house a complete "runaway" stranger who could for all he knows be a mad ax murderer? And that's what makes me feel even worse every time I lie to him because I feel bad for deceiving such a generous person. _Harry decided to put those thoughts away and to return back to the problematic situation he was facing.After much thought he still could not come up with a good hiding spot so Harry just takes the books and shelves them on the bookcase backwards so the bindings aren't facing forward. _Okay not the best of place to hide them but you know the whole idea "Hide in plain sight"…or something like that and if Naruto happens to glance who cares, he won't know what kind of books they are since the bindings are not showing the writing. _Harry continues to unpack and place all his belongings into the room until it looked occupied. Harry stands in the middle of the room inspecting it and is satisfied. _It actually looks like a room now… and for the whole summer it's mine. This is my room. _Harry smiled and felt warm at that thought and oddly felt that he belonged, and even though he knew he was outside his family blood's protection… he felt safe.

* * *

Okay not the most interesting chapter but it'll get better. Right now Im just building up the story so its still very much a work in progress. As I said time and again reviewers suggestion is always welcomed. I know the situation between Harry and Naruto seems unlikely but it emphasizes the feeling of fate and destiny and magicness or whatever haha. I know there are lots of NarutoxHP crossover fanfics that are incomplete, I promise to try my best to complete this even if it takes a few years...(which I hope doesn't) so if you could please continue your great support that would just be really awesome! .v Okay next chapter it's just Harry adjusting into Naruto's home and getting to know each other. I'm kinda impatient so there might be time skips or really condensed explanation like 'Harry and NAruto over the weeks got to know each other better' and then move on. Don't really want to bore you with every small details or events because the important ones or the ones that have some role in the story will probably show up in flashbacks or some other way but I will try not to make it sound too rushed! The vagueness and mysterious might be annoying or pissing you off but don't worry, the mystery will slowly unravel. Besides it will take away the fun to know everything now! hehe. Tune in next time! 


	3. Adjusting to a new life

Author's Note: Augh Summer school is about to start so I may be slower with the updates. This chapter is just to show Naruto and Harry adjusting, didn't really go into intricate details. The next chapter will get more explainations or hints about Naruto's past. This is just to show some of Harry's troubles and worries that he has and troubles Naruto has as well. The whole 'cab' argument was to show how new and ignorant Naruto is to his surrounding and just how out of place he is as well as plant a seed of suspicion in Harry about Nauto. It'll get more interesting I promise! I'm just laying the foundation here since it is still kind of the beginning.

* * *

Harry was so focused on scrutinizing the room that the sound of the door knocking shocked Harry causing him to let out a high pitched scream. Naruto rushes in the room, "Harry!? Is everything all right?" Harry's face flushes turning his cheeks pale pink out of embarrassment and coughs. 

"Uhh… yea you just really surprised me with your knocking. I guess I was too focused on settling into my room. Sorry for worrying you…"

"Oh..haha you scared me for a moment too so I guess we're even" Naruto smiled relieved that Harry was alright and looks around the room.

"Wow, you really changed this room. It doesn't look so empty now…and why did you shelve your books like that? Wouldn't it make it harder to pick the book you want? I mean you can't tell which is which." Naruto walks over to the shelf to shelve the books correctly thinking that Harry was just really tired and unknowingly shelved it that way.

"NO! I mean… It's..suppose to be like that! Yea! It's this…this…kind of … g-ga-game of mine…" Harry stutters in panic. _A game!? What does that even mean!??_

"A game? What do you mean by that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looks Harry weirdly. _Dammit…think! Think!!_

"Well… all those books are my absolute favorites…_ Yea…potions is just oh so riveting…_ so it doesn't matter which I pick to read but by shelving them that way, each time I pick a book…its…its…a-a SURPRISE!! So it helps with random selection…as well help me indulge in my love for er surprises… yea…haha…ha…_Augh…it's official…I'm a freak in the eyes of society. I think I need to ask Fred and George to teach me the skills of lying…_Harry looks at Naruto not knowing what his reaction would be to this abysmal story.

"Uh…well each to its own I suppose… _What the hell? I'm not sure that even made sense?? Well everyone has at least one odd habit… I suppose_… Naruto sweatdrops. "I just thought you mistakenly shelved it that way but you…didn't so… ok…oh yea! I came here to tell you that dinner is ready and now that I see you are done with unpacking I can take your trunk and store it away so it doesn't get in the way." Naruto picks up the trunk and walks out of the room. Harry groans and he slumps onto the floor and sighs. _That was close and the day isn't even over. Well its dinner time and I'm really hungry and I never got the chance to eat my lunch now that I think about it. _Harry gets back up and washes his hands in the bathroom before he walks to the kitchen. The kitchen had an island table that is equipped with cabinets on the base. Tall bar stools were placed on one side of the table to serve as seats. On the top of the table there were foods he was unfamiliar with but was quite sure it was not English food.  
"Sorry it's probably not the food you're used to but it's the only kind I know how to cook so far," Naruto smiles apologetically. "Don't worry; I'll learn how to cook some English food for ya! Just tell what your favorite is so I know where to start!"

"Oh you don't have to after all I'm just thankful with the idea of having food to put in my stomache. I really don't want you to…inconvenience yourself over me.

"Nah it's no trouble at all! It will be interesting to learn besides, I live here now so might as well get used to making English food!" Naruto gives his fox grin as he sets down the two bowls of rice. The dinner was uneventful with idle chatter between the two. Harry thought the food was better then he thought it would be considering it consisted of dried seaweed, which did not sound appealing when Naruto told him about it. There were also baked fish and tofu miso soup.

"Aahh….I feel so much better now that I ate!" Naruto stretches his arms above his head and plots down on the couch of the living room and lays down in a lazy posture. "Hey Harry is there any place that you want to go? It's not dark out yet so we got time and I'm still kinda new here so I feel like exploring!" Naruto turns his head to look at him with a hopeful expression.

"Eerr…well I dunno if I would be the best tour guide…" Harry eyes shift to the side as he stated with reluctance to go anywhere at the moment but as he looks back at Naruto he gulps as he sees Naruto starting to pout and give him the puppy expression._ He…He's so cute! ...EH? Wha? I just did not think that!! Augh, I'm starting to think I'm in way over my head…_ Harry futily tries to resist against Naruto's puppy eyes until…

"Augh! Ok ok I'll think of something just…just stop looking at me like that you big baby!" Harry sighs defeated as Naruto grins cheekily and lets out a small 'yay I win!'. In the end Harry took him to the grocery store because he realized Naruto did not own a car and there wasn't enough time to walk out into the center of town but seeing as how Naruto was running up and down the aisle excited by all the different varieties of food led him to believe that he enjoyed himself nonetheless.

"Umm next time I'll take you into town and show you the different shops. We could walk there although it would be quite a long walk or we could just take a cab."

"A cab? What's that?" Naruto looked at Harry with a confused expression while Harry looked at Naruto dumbfounded.

"You don't know what a 'cab' is? Seriously!?" Harry asked in a shocked tone.

"Hey! I told you I'm new here! I haven't gotten used to all the British terms and stuff!!" Naruto retorted defending his ignorance.

"So? Cabs existed EVERYWHERE!! Where were you living? Under a rock? In the tops of the Alps mountains as a hermit??"

"Mou! Let it go and just tell me what a damn cab is!" Naruto huffs and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Fine. Well a cab is a…a special car that is used to take people where they need to go for money. Since we are in a neighborhood we gotta call for one to pick us up but in the cities you can get one to come to you by standing on the sidewalk of a street and wave for one when you see a cab. Does that make sense?" Harry tried to explain to the best of his abilities but it wasn't like he was an expert seeing how he never rode or hailed a cab before.

"Uh yeah a little but I guess it's something one has to experience to understand better." Naruto states after a few moments of absorbing the information.

"Oh Naruto speaking of cabs…" Harry stopped his sentence and fell silent.

"Yea? What were you going to say?" Naruto was puzzled why Harry just stopped talking and spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm…nevermind it was nothing." Harry mumbled looking down to the ground avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at Harry avoiding his stare for a moment before he spoke, "Oh ok…?"

"Well the walk and the whole grocery store expedition and what nots took a toll on me so I think I'm going to crash in now. Good night Naruto." With that Harry runs his way upstairs to his room missing Naruto bidding him a good night. Naruto looked towards the staircase not understanding what was wrong with Harry and why he acted so differently suddenly then sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to wash the forgotten stack of dishes.

* * *

Harry falls back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. _Naruto must be suspicious now…of course he is with the…err suspicious way I was acting! When we started talking about cabs I remembered something… how am I going to get to the platform station? I was going to ask Naruto if he can call a cab to take me but I realized at the last minute that if I ask he might want to see me off and then he'll get suspicious because he will notice how I just disappear instead of getting on any train! And before I start panicking about getting to the platform in order to go to school…How am I going to get to Daigon Alley?? Naruto will probably want to go shopping with me since he is new here and wants to get familiar with the city if I tell him I need to shop for school supplies… Maybe I can just tell him I have to go alone…but then I might hurt his feelings…and I don't want to see his beautiful blue eyes sad…ack! I did it again! _Harry shoves his face into a pillow and groans in exasperation trying to throw that thought out of his head. Harry stays in this position until another thought popped into his head _The Owls!!! How am I going to get my school mail? I'm not even suppose to be here? Will the owls somehow know I am here? Would Naruto be suspicious when he sees owls giving out my mail? Augh…I am soo in over my head. _A while later, Harry being physically and mentally exhausted slips into unconsciousness. 

Naruto washes the dishes while his thoughts drift elsewhere. _I think Harry is hiding something… and I think what he is hiding is something really big. Does it have to do with the "chakra" (Naruto did not know what else to call it) flare? I know we just met and it is understandable that he doesn't trust me… but I wish he did. _Naruto sighs as he tries to focus on his dishwashing. _I want to know more about you Harry...

* * *

_

The next few days Naruto and Harry were at first a bit awkward with each other due to the fact that they were both hiding many things and they both knew it too. Also due to the fact that they were both used to being alone that suddenly living with constant company was something they had to adjust to. Harry learned that Naruto was the same age as him and recently moved to England due to bad memories in Japan and wanting to start over. He sold his old home, moved to England and bought a house and is now currently living off his inheritance until he fisnishes schooling and finds a job. Since Harry didn't have money to help financially, he decided to pay by means of doing chores around the house. Of course Naruto refused stating that he had enough money to support more then just the two of them and that Harry is the guest and does not need to do such things but Harry insisted or he would forever feel guilty and restless. Naruto reluctantly gave in but could not deny that it made things a lot easier on him. and Harry was relieved when he shared cooking duties. As much as he enjoyed ramen, there was a limit and that has been exceeded a while ago. Harry decided after thinking hard about it to not tell Naruto about his wizard ancestry. He didn't want to trouble and burden Naruto more with his problems when he already has done so much for him. Now that problem is solved, another one arose. Harry didn't know when it started but he realized that he was starting to get a little too attached to the blonde and knew he was treading on dangerous waters. _I am pretty sure I'm not in love with him but I think I like him…not the way you are suppose to like a friend. This is very not good… this is the extreme opposite of good! I am going to leave in a month and a half and who knows if I'll see him again. Yea I know he opened his house to me to stay whenever I need but who knows what will happen in the future? He could forget about me and move somewhere else or something…Besides I graduate from Hogwarts this year so I might stay in the wizard world permanently…with a job I can't say for sure when I will ever be able to visit the muggle world. Okay now I'm officially depressed. Even though I said I wouldn't tell, I do want to tell him because I want him to know more about me and this is a big part of me… oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be...

* * *

"Harry? Are you there? Looks like your head is in the clouds." Harry looks up to see Naruto smiling teasingly. Harry looks at Naruto weirdly when he is met with a view of Naruto in long overalls, big loose pair of gloves and a straw farm hat. _

"Uh…Naruto…what's the occasion?" Harry spits out as he tries to suppress his laughter. _I can't help but to stare… Naruto just looks soo…weird in those clothes!! But its kinda cute in a way…_Harry eyes widens as he just realized what he had just thought.

"I was thinking of decorating the backyard by planting a garden because with all the weed and stuff it's kinda ugly to look at. I remembered you telling me how you had to help your aunt with her garden so I figured you could help out!" Harry could not say no. Not when Naruto had that cute happy grin so Harry goes upstairs to change in old clothes he didn't mind getting dirty while Naruto gathered all the gardening equipments needed. At first they were both having fun laughing and chatting about trivial things such as TV shows and childhood stories (edited versions of course) however Harry noticed that although Naruto is loveable and adorable… he was also accident prone and not so talented in gardening. To put it bluntly, he is destroying the garden more then helping it. After the 20th "Naruto dont pull THAT out its not a weed!!" Harry couldn't take it anymore and told Naruto that he should go inside and do in-house chores while Harry takes care of the garden. Naruto being naruto argued how he didn't see anything that he was doing wrong but Harry eventually won. Harry ordered Naruto not to come or look outside because he wanted to surprise Naruto with the results of a weed-free clean backyard.

Because there wasn't much chores to do Naruto was able to finish quickly. Being bored Naruto goes to the living room and turns on the T.V only to find nothing interesting was playing. _I'm so bored! I can't even talk to Harry because I'm not allowed to look. Hmph! What am I suppose to do? Who knows how long Harry is going to take! _Naruto huffs and plops back down on the sofa. _Well… I guess I could read a book. gasp Me? Read? Willingly? Will the wonders never cease! Why am I talking to myself like that? Anways... I guess I could ask Harry, oh yea I'm not allowed to go or look outside. Sooo...I don't think he'll mind if I borrow one of his books. _As Naruto has reasons with himself, he makes his way upstairs into Harry's room and stops in front of the bookcase. _Hmm…which book should I pick?_ Naruto shifts his glance at the shelved books thinking hard which to pick. _This is kinda interesting in a fun way. The anticipation of not knowing what book you're going to get. Maybe that's why Harry likes to shelves his books like that……I think I'll take... that one. _Naruto plucks the book out of the shelve and turns the book to look at the cover. _Voyages with Vampires? _Naruto raise an eyebrow and shrugs and leaves the room with the book. He sits on the sofa and starts to read. It was interesting but there was something odd about it. Naruto had read the biography which stated that this story was based on true actual events but that can't be right? Vampires aren't real. Naruto figured that it was one of those nut jobs that proclaims that things like vampires, or big foot really exist but even so the story was interesting nut case or not. Before Naruto knew it, he had finished the whole book. Naruto looks outside and realizes that it was dark and Harry is still outside. _Harry that crazy kid. That's it I don't care about what he said, after I put this book back on the shelf I'm getting his ass back inside. _Naruto goes to Harry's room and just as he places the book on the shelf Harry comes in and stops in shock.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Harry panickly shouts. _Shit! Does he know? Does he suspect?? _"Did you look at the book? Did you?" By then Harry's voice turned shrill and high pitched but he was too frantic to care.

"Uh…no. I was just about to pick it up because I was bored and thought I could borrow a book to read." Naruto struggles to keep a straight face as Harry's stare pierce him.

"Oh…ok. Sorry its just that the books are really old and worn so I was afraid it might have gotten damaged." Harry hides a sigh of relief. _Wow… I managed to tell a plausible lie! _"Well nevermind that and come outside and see the backyeard! You'll be really surprised!" Harry excitedly chattered due to his desire to change the topic and because of his pride in the result of his work.

"Haha ok." Naruto wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder (who blushed like a tomato) and walks to the backyard with him. The backyard was clean and no weeds were present. Neat designs of dirt patches indicating where the flowers are to be planted laid across the backyard. After much of Naruto praising and Harry blushing shyly due to being unused to compliments, they got ready for bed. Harry lays down to sleep with a smile of contentment on his face. However, Naruto is a different story.

_Why did Harry freak out so much about me picking up one of his books and why did he lie about it being all old and worn? Why did I lie about not looking at the book? I really want to respect his privacy but at the same time I am tempted to see what else his book shelf holds…maybe there'll be a clue to what Harry is hiding…No! I shouldn't intrude, he has his right of privacy and it's not like I'm all truthful either…sigh I got a feeling that things are about to get more complicated… _Naruto shifts around on his bed trying to find a comfortable position. Just as he resigned to sleep someone speaks

…_**Taidama**_

_Shit…Things just got WAY complicated…

* * *

_

For those who don't know 'taidama' is a phrase used when you come back home? I'm not completely sure but I think thats the basic idea.

DUN DUN DUN!!! Who said that? haha yea... so there it is. I am like seriously just making up this story as I go along so honestly I didn't really plan that out but the idea just came to me at the last minute. Haha yea the bookcase thing was wierd I know but wouldn't you question someone if they shelved books like that too? And Harry's explaination was the only thing I could think of to explain why he shelved them like that. Like I said the last chapter, I didn't really want to go over every small trivial detail of their house life but the ones I do go into detail holds a purpose. Like the 'cab' argument I stated in the AN, the garden that leads to Harry acting even more suspicious, and such. Sorry if I didn't go into much romance and stuff but honestly its my first time doing def. yaoi or shounen-ai and I'm not that great in writing romance anyways. Can't decide whether to have a Naru/Harry or Harry/Naru so you guys can vote it out and I'll see which is gets the highest and consider it. It won't be set in stone but it will probably really influence my decision. Yea but next chapter...Whose voice was that?? (but some of you will probably guess) and Naruto gets attacked by the owls!? Oh no! What will Harry have to say to that?? What? Harry is moving out? Why? Tune in next chapter!!


	4. Dreams, Naruto, and Kyuubi oh my!

Author's Note: I'm BACK!!! So Sorry it took so long but I was busy with summer classes...blah. and I kinda got distracted with life haha. Okay things are coming together, a lots of shit is about to happen! Whooo!! I think I can say its either one more chapter to go or it will be the next chapter where Harry finally gets his ass to school. Okay about the timeline this is how it is. It's after the 5th book bc I wanted Dumbledore still alive but the one difference is that Sirius is still alive so far so yea he didn't die in the OotP. In my AU Naruto and Harry and his gang are all older like 17. So take the events of OotP and move it back a couple years. I'm not doing the whole horocrux thing bc well the story itself is already complicated and I feel that would just make it too hard and complicated for me to write. (Im just a newbie after all, and not one of those genius newbies that write a masterpiece at one go, I'm just a normal one). The Prophecy though still applies so yea Harry is gonna have to either kick Voldy's ass or die. Well I never really read the manga but have seen the anime (Im in love with it) but think of it as Shippunden era of Naruto where Sasuke is with Sound, no more Shukaku Gaara and so on but with a few changes... not going to say yet you'll see hehe. Kyuubi is not going to be torturing Naruto internally to his sadist delight but he's no fuzzy woodland creature either. Kyuubi and Naruto comes to a truce since they have to share bodies and its pointless to fight against each other but Kyuubi comes to respect and care for Naruto as a friend bc the almighty author says so. Things between Harry and Naruto is starting to heat up yay! Okay so enough of that and on with the story!

"I am talking about something" – talking  
'I am thinking about something' – thoughts  
'_I am talking to Kyuubi'  
_'_**Kyuubi is talking' **_

* * *

**Previously**

'_**Taidama'**_

Shit…things just got way more complicated

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto drops to one knee with his arms supporting him from dropping face forward to the ground. Only the sounds of the raging fire in the background and his heavy panting could be heard. He was alone and the place was completely empty and devoid of life.

'_**Brat, are you sure about this? There is a lot of risks to this you know. The possibility of death or-'**_

'_Yes. I'm sure. Everything got risks and I'm willing to take it. There's nothing else for me here and... I'm desperate.' _Naruto firmly stated his decision.

'_**Okay…if you are sure.' **_They both started the procedure of the lengthy jutsu. Before the last hand sign Naruto looks back at the now burnt down village of what once was the great village of Konoha.

'_I'm so sorry… I really tried but I failed… Forgive me and good-bye…' _Naruto sadly smiles at the memories of the good days filled with laughter and joy of living life to the fullest that this home had ingrained into it. A tear falls from his eyes down to his chin and falls, wetting the dirt path it fell upon before the evidence of his grief and sorrow was dried up.

Then he was gone.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

'_So you finally got your lazy ass up?' _Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation at the thought of future complications this new situation could bring. 

'_**You Brat! Do you have ANY idea how much chakra it took to accomplish this!? Got my lazy ass up? You should be grateful we're still alive you worm!' **_

Naruto maintained his lazy posture as Kyuubi raged on at his "ungratefulness" and sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair.

'_Yea yea yea, you're the almighty Kyuubi, there no one greater and so on and so forth. Just tell me what happened after we performed that jutsu.'_

'_**We? That's a bit of an overstatement since I was the one doing most of the work' **_Naruto rolled his eyes at that statement but continued to listen to what Kyuubi might have to say.

'_**Well because of that jutsu, almost all of my chakra was depleted and so I had no choice but to rest deep within you. Because I used so much of my chakra resting was not enough to recover me so I had to leech a small amount of your chakra to increase my chakra recovery rate. That's why we couldn't communicate and you couldn't feel my presence. Due to my leeching, you couldn't differentiate the difference between me using your chakra and yourself since we were both using very small amounts of it.'**_

'_Wait a minute… you used up so much of your chakra that you had to leech off of mine? How does that work? I thought that ever since we merged that our chakra mixed as one.'_

'_**Well because we performed the jutsu shortly after we had merged, our chakra didn't have enough time to integrate into one but as I was resting and recovering the lost chakra, it started to merge as it recovered so its probably mixed now. Merging doesn't take one day you know especially since I have soo much chakra and power… I AM the Almight Kyuubi remember?!' **_At that statement Kyuubi smirked while Naruto rolled his eyes…again. 'Isn't he the egotist?' Naruto sardonically thought.

'_Okay so everything is fine now? Do you think that any other bijuus have a chance of crossing dimensions as we have? Because I don't want to wake up one morning to find that the three-tailed turtle is terrorizing a lake and scaring the bejeezus out of everybody creating massive panic and chaos thus the makings of apocalypse.'_

' _**Uh… paranoid much?' **_

'_Having a best friend and a deadly criminal organization hunting after your ass for years can do that to a person'_

'_**True… anyways the answer to that question is no. I do believe in the saying 'never say never' but the chances is so low that I feel safe to say there's no chance... hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass... Anyways, I am the nine tailed bijuu which makes me the most powerful of all bijuus and even I almost died of chakra depletion from that jutsu so theres no way any bijuus of less tails or power would have made it. Even the eight tailed snake would not have been able to survive so that rules out all the others. We got really lucky'**_

'_Yes we know, we could have died but we didn't as you have stated many times before.'_

'_**No, what I mean by lucky is not just that we survived but that we survived in one perfect piece. There were chances that we would have been missing a limb or body proportions being messed up and other sorts of deformity caused by crossing dimensions.'**_

'_WHAT!? You never mentioned those risk factors to me!! Risks of dying, fine. But risks of coming to another dimension with two heads or whatever, not so fine! What were you going to tell me if I ended up missing an arm or had gills or something??'_

'_**I would have said… 'suck it up and deal with it!' I just crossed dimensions for you and here you are whining like a little girl!! Its over and done with and everything turned out just fine!' **_

'_Augh fine. Just be glad that we came out alright or else I would have… uh… I dunno done something bad?' _Naruto cringed at that pathetic threat attempt while Kyuubi snorted in amusement.

'_**Riiiight… moving on… Sooo…what the hell have you been up to so far?'**_

Before Naruto could answer he heard Harry's scream rang in the air. 'Shit! HARRY!' Naruto races out of his room to Harry's.

* * *

**Dream**

Harry is washing the dishes and sighed with boredom. 'I'm so bored and sick of washing these dishes. I want to do something interesting and fun. Something spontaneous.'

"Spontaneous?"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see Naruto leaning against the doorway of the kitchen wearing a smirk.

"Naruto… I didn't hear you come downstairs… oh I'm almost done with the dishes if you were wondering. Sorry for taking long." Harry blushes at Naruto's sudden entrance and rambled to hide his embarrassment of voicing his thoughts out for Naruto to hear accidently.

"No problem." Naruto stalks closer to Harry. "It's me who's sorry. I didn't know you were so bored and unsatisfied." Naruto walks towards Harry until he is just mere inches from his body. By this time Harry's face is completely flushed.

"Uh… no I was just rambling about random thoughts. I don't know what I was really talking about. I'm completely satisfied really!" Harry hastily replies afraid he offended Naruto and didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Are you sure? Because I could think of a few things that would interest you" Naruto leans over and whispers with his hot breaths warming Harry's ear. Harry shivers and the heat from his face spreads throughout his entire body. "Ah..mm..wa" Harry stutters, not coherent to form words much less a reply. Naruto's lips brushes from Harry's ear to his neck. He then starts to lick and suck at the junction where his neck and shoulders meet. Harry stills in shock and his head starts to get fuzzy and the ability to think is decreasing.

Harry started to lean his wieght back onto the counter of the sink as his legs weakened due to the new overwhelming sensations he was feeling. Naruto lifts his hand and strokes Harry's cheeks softly and locks eyes with him. Harry was immediately hypnotized by his intense blue eyes and could feel his breath shorten into pants. 'Is it just me or is it getting harder and harder to breathe and when did it get so hot?' Harry watches Naruto's eyes lower and stare at something else on his face... his lips. Naruto slowly lowers his head towards Harry as if giving Harry the option of stopping, but Harry made no move to resist Naruto's advance.

Their lips brushes against each other before Naruto firmly presses his lips on Harry's. Harry did not push Naruto away nor did he encourage his actions mainly for the sole reason that Harry had no idea how to go about this situation. Harry gasps as he feels Naruto sensually lick his lower lip before biting and sucking on it. Naruto taking advantage of Harry's open mouth explores the inside of Harry's mouth tasting everything he can. Harry moans and eyes shoots open as he realized that the moan was coming from him. 'When did I close my eyes? Oh god, oh god Naruto can _really_ kiss!' Harry shudders from pleasure as he feels Narutos hands caress his back and hair. To Harry's surprise, he finds his hands desperately clinging onto Naruto's shoulders. He arches into the hand that Naruto laid on his back wanting to feel more, wanting to be touched more. Naruto's hand slides from the back to the front and starts to travel lower and lower until it rested on his pants line for a moment. Harry groans with anticipation as he could feel Naruto's nimble fingers start to unzip it and-

**End of dream**

* * *

"Aaaahh!!!" Harry's eyes pops open as he shoots up from his bed. Harry sits up and pants restlessly. 'What the hell was that? What kind of dream was that?' Harry's head was crowded with myriad thoughts flying through his head. He notices his body is a little moist with sweat and brushed his now sweaty hair from his face. Before Harry could get his thoughts and head together Naruto bursts into the room. 

"Harry!! You ok? I heard screaming! What happened?" Naruto runs over to Harry and sits on the side of his bed with an expression of deep concern etched onto his face.

"Uh… I j-just had an n-nightmare" Harry's face still red from the dream and Naruto's close presence was not helping him any. Naruto frowns at that statement.

"You want to talk about it? It must have been one hell of a nightmare! You really scared me when you screamed like that." Naruto tried to catch Harry's eyes to convey his concern but for some reason Harry would not meet his eyes. 'Whatever Harry must have dreamed must have shocked him real bad.' Naruto really wished to help Harry in his time of need but had a feeling that it was an issue only Harry needs to deal with.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I don't want to offend you but... I just want to be alone right now. I'm really fine I promise. I just... need to think about a few things that just came to my attention." Harry spoke softly his head lowered and bangs covered his eyes obscuring them from Naruto's view. Naruto observed Harry for a few minutes in silence before speaking up.

"Ok… if you're sure but I'm here if you need me alright? So don't hesitate." Naruto reluctantly answered as he slowly got off the bed and walked out and shut the door leaving Harry to his disturbed thoughts. Harry flops back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling.

'Things just got really complicated…what the hell am I going to do _now_?'

* * *

'_**I'm gone for a few weeks and you are bringing in strays? What the hell is the matter with you? Didn't you think about the risks of being discovered? We're not exactly the 'normal' person!'**_

'_His name is Harry and yes I know the risks. But just listen to me for a moment here. While you were having your little "nap time" _(Kyuubi growled at this) _I walked around our new neighborhood to get familiar with our surroundings and felt a faint flare of chakra so-'_

'_**What? Chakra? That's impossible!' **_Naruto refrained from snapping at Kyuubi for his interruption

'_Just let me finish will ya? Geez. Well anyways, that's what I thought too. But I noticed it didn't feel the same as chakra from our old world. It's really similar but not as strong so I'm thinking that it is a weaker version. I have a theory that in this world they also have people with chakra but it is to a lesser extent. After all, all the different worlds and dimensions have some common factors that ties them all together which make traveling dimensions possible.'_

'_**That does seem like a plausible theory. I'm impressed. Your head was able to input coherent thoughts that aren't related to ramen and guady orange accessories.' **_Naruto did not even bother to dignify that with a response.

* * *

**Flashback**

_After the Traveling Jutsu was performed_

'Where am I now?' Naruto looks around observing the tall buildings and the strange metal contraptions roaring down paved streets. He recognized the writings and could read the brightly lit signs. 'Japan? Tokyo?' Is that where I am? It was afternoon and Naruto cluelessly wandered around hoping a plan would spring up in a moment.

'Kyuubi where are we? …Kyuubi? Hey Kyuubi you there!?' Kyuubi didn't answer and remained silent. 'What the hell is going on? Why isn't Kyuubi answering?'

Naruto stopped in front of a gate guarding a large building. A clock was implanted onto the top front of the building. All of a sudden a loud chiming noise rings out and in short moments large amounts of teenagers were seen flooding out the door as the sounds of chattering grew louder. Naruto looked on with interest and continued to observe the scene in front of him. Something caught his eye and Naruto turns his head to get a better look before his eyes widen in complete shock and disbelief. 'What the hell is this? Is this for real?'

In front of him is a group of three that were an exact match of Sasuke, Sakura and himself. The Sasuke look-a-like was teasing the Naruto copy that ended up pouting while the Sakura replica was laughing over their silly antics. 'Is this what we could have been if… no. This world is different so they are different... this is not the Sasuke and Sakura I know. This world has nothing to do with my previous world besides the fact that the faces are the same.' Naruto felt a little weirded out seeing himself and Sasuke being so friendly with each other as well as witnessing Sasuke smiling a lot. He then watches as Sakura latches onto Sasuke asking him on a date while Sasuke just 'hn-ed'. 'Well some things never change' and Naruto smiles at that thought. It was oddly comforting.

Naruto then recalls a lesson Kyuubi was teaching him about crossing dimensions. According to Kyuubi, everyone he knew in his old world would exist in every other world but it would never be the same person he knew. Naruto never understood but he was slowly starting to. The people would have the same faces but everything else is not. They could be but aren't. While those two are Sasuke and Sakura, they aren't _his _Sasuke and Sakura. Also wherever the place a person performs the traveling dimension jutsu is the same place they arrive in the other dimension. So this is where Konoha would have been if it existed but in this world its called Tokyo at least thats what Naruto concluded. This would have been considered a very dangerous jutsu even if the jutsu didn't require an impossibly large amount of chakra because of that. For example, a place that existed in one dimension could be fifty miles under water in the other dimension.

One thing was clear to Naruto. There is no way he can stay in this Tokyo Japan with his carbon copy running around. And honestly, even without that problem, he didn't think he can face seeing old faces without going crazy. Coming to this conclusion, Naruto walks into a bookstore and "borrows" a book about the various different places in the world and flips through it as he continued to wander about. 'Hmm….England sounds like an interesting place to live'

**End of Flashback**

* * *

'So here I am. God so much shit is just piling on and on. I came into this dimension in hopes of a life free from complication and troubles but it seems it has followed me here as well.'

-squawk-

'Huh?'

-squawk- -thunk-

"Sonnova!" Naruto exclaimed clutching his head in his hands. Naruto looks to see a hyper owl zooming around. 'So that's what clocked me in the head… but what the hell is an owl doing here and where did it come from?' Naruto easily catches his owl with his shinobi skills of speed. Naruto notices the owl clutching an envelope in his foot. 'What the hell? I wasn't aware I have been sent to the medieval days where owls are used as mail carriers.' -sarcasm- Naruto plucks the envelope from the squirming little owl and inspects it as if it was a letter bomb until he deemed it safe. It was addressed to 'The Smallest Room Upstairs' something something Privet Drive. 'Privet Drive? Isn't this Harry's old address? Why did the owl send it here?' Curiosity started to well up in Naruto...on one hand, Naruto really really wanted to know what content the letter held but on the other hand… Naruto wants to respect Harry's privacy. 'But then again… this could be a big clue to what Harry is hiding… No! Resist the temptation! Resist the temptation!!'

Naruto decided not to open the envelope but that didn't stop him from scrutinizing it. It looked to be a regular cream white envelope. The only thing of interet was the flap of the envelope was closed by a wax seal. A pattern was indented on the blob of wax, it looked like some sort of seal or symbol that probably represents something. It had four different animals included in the seal. Naruto laid the envelope on the coffee table where it could be easily seen by Harry when he wakes up to eat breakfast the next morning. The only remaining problem is what to do with the owl. Naruto figures he could put it in the cage with Harry's owl Hedwig and made his way to Harry's room silently not wanting to disturb his rest since he needed it after the nightmare he experienced.

After a few minutes, let's just say that putting the spastic owl in the cage was not as easy as he had thought and Hedwig did not look pleased with sharing his cage but thankfully remained silent. Naruto looked towards the bed and absorbed the sight of Harry lying bathed under the moonlight, peacefully deeply breathing in and out as he slept in blissful tranquility. Naruto walks up to the side of the bed and looks down at Harry's lying form. 'What the hell?' Naruto froze as he realized his hand somehow without his knowledge edged near Harry's face as if he was to stroke his cheeks. Naruto retracts his hand as if burned and shakes his head to get his head back together. He didn't want to wonder why his hand acted the way it did and ignored the issue pretending it never happened. 'Looks like its going to be another sleepless night eh?'

Naruto looks towards the bookcase. 'I hope Harry doesn't mind me borrowing another book since he freaked out the last time I did, but I'm not going to be able to sleep so I need something to entertain me and the book I read last time was quite interesting. It should be fine as long as I put it back before he notices besides I didn't invade his privacy by reading the letter so that's one good deed of the day... which happens to be the day limit heh heh.' Naruto walks to the front of the bookcase and his eyes quickly scan across the selection of books before selecting a big fat one.' Naruto flips the book to see the front cover. 'Hogwarts: A History… Blah. I don't feel like reading historic crap…' Naruto moves to place the book back 'But then again…this could help put me to sleep.' With that in mind, Naruto leaves Harry's room with the book in hand.

* * *

**_'Brat, what are you doing now?'_**

_'What does it look like? I'm going to read.' _Naruto snaps annoyed with his peace being interrupted. 'Argh, I kinda miss the old peaceful days when my mind was my own sob'

**_'You were about to read? Seriously? Wow will wonders never cease!'_**

_'Shaddup you. The last book I read was quite interesting, it was some sort of fantasy book about the author encountering and traveling with vampires... although I have to question his mental state because he claims all the stories are true events. This book is some sort of boring history book, I figured it would help put me to sleep.'_

Kyuubi remained silent.

_'Kyuubi? Whats up with you now?' _Naruto started to feel little anxious from the lack of response.

**_'This book does not seem normal... there's a very faint trace of chakra within the book itself as if it was partially made from it. I couldn't really tell right off because our chakra easily overpowered it and because of items in this house gave off chakra waves too due to our constant contact... I think there's something up with that kid and I don't trust him I mean who or what exactly is this kid? He's certainly not normal! Naruto you gotta watch your back and stop being so naive and trusting by taking in every person with some Sally Sob story!!'_**

_'I don't know whats up with Harry but I TRUST him!! So he may not be "normal" but neither am I! -sigh- I know that you're just being cautious of our safety but everything is alright. He's just a kid with some chakra that's all, he's not going to be any trouble you know, trust me on this. Now back to the book... you said you think its partially made with chakra eh? Hmmm lets check it out then'_

Naruto opens the book to a page that had a picture of a house 'Godric Hallows'. Naruto was about to read the contents when he noticed something. 'Whoa... is that tree in the picture...swaying? HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!! The picture is MOVING!! WTF??' Freaked out Naruto slams the book closed.

_'HOLY FUCK DID YOU SEE THAT!? HUH?? THE F-in Pictures were MOVING!! MOVING!! What the shit is that!??'_

**_'OMG CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!! You've seen a person who can control sand, or pluck out their own bones for weapons, and people summoning shit up and you freak out about a moving picture? Now I command you to open that book up and actually read it. Now that we know something wierd is up, we can safely guess that its not some sort of fiction book, it's real so we gotta learn about this oddity.'_**

Naruto grumbles as he cautiously opens the book slowly to the page he previously opened to. 'Hmm... Godric Hallows... Lord Voldy-whatever a.k.a You-Know-Who? Wth? Thats the dumbest nickname ever! You-Know-who? No... I don't know who! This is even worse then 'Rock Lee the Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha' and THAT is saying something.' Naruto skims through the content quickly catching come phrase or words such as Lord V (Naruto is too lazy to say the whole thing) killed some famous wizard like the witch LiLy and James... Potter? 'Hmm... thats interesting... wait a minute isn't that Harry's last name? Well... it's not like its a rare last name like Uzumaki or anything' Naruto brushes it off as coincidence and reads on. 'Lord V is defeated when he tried to kill an infant' '...uh how pathetically sad, every villian's nightmare...being taken down by a child...what? The baby is Harry Potter? Ok... I don't think this is a coincidence anymore...' Naruto reads further in the book until he comes to the most recent part which was the present year. 'Whoa is this book new or something bc the date is so recent but it looks really old.' Looking at the copyright page he reads that this edition is the self-re newing special. 'Wow...Nifty!' Naruto goes to read the recent update in the world of magic and learns that Lord V is not dead and has revived and is the leader of some sort of group called the Death Eaters and Harry's excapades with avoiding death by battling with them year after year getting out alive by luck.

**_'Great Job brat. We are now harboring a WANTED Kid!! He's a freakin moving target and here we are sheltering him? Hell no. Throw his ASS OUT! We dont' need this complications!! Those wierd robe guys are going to come after us too! Not to mention that Orochimaru wannabe as well!'_**

_'No! I can't do that to Harry! Besides, this Lord V is not so tough, he's a freakin small fry compared with Itachi or Orochimaru we can handle it! Besides... Harry reminds me of Sasuke before he... you know. I don't want Harry end up the way Sasuke did, I would never forgive myself if I let that happen. I...I want to protect Harry!'_

**_'...??? Augh fine. But if you die I shall torment you in Hell!! and repeatedly taunt you with 'I told you so's'. Even if those guys are no match for us thats not the point. We are suppose to keep a low profile and live our lives in peace, if we defeat those guys to protect our "precious" Harry, we're gonna be put in the spotlight have you thought of THAT?'_**

_'Psh. We're freakin shinobis man! Sneaky and tricky is our trade'_

**_'But not yours, you Day Glow brat... I mean seriously an orange jumpsuit? ORANGE?? Might as well disguise yourself as a highway cone for the love of God! How you survived all those years I will never know...'_**

_'Don't diss the orange and now shaddup and let me read.'_

**_'Hmph'_**

Naruto took that as a signal for ending the conversation and read where he left off. 'So basically there's a world of "normal" people a.k.a muggles and people with chakra or as they call it 'magic'. The magical community is hidden with genjutsu or spells and they channel this magic with wooden sticks they call wands. There are different schools hidden in different areas and the most prominent are Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. And they go from first year to seventh before they graduate and blah blah blah' Naruto stays most part of the night reading the thick book absorbing information like a sponge. 'Hehe one of the benefits of merging is I gained Kyuubi's photographic abilities and knowledge...although it causes a migraine from time to time' Naruto shuts the book he just finished reading and creeps into Harry's room to put the book back undetected. 'Hmm... it says that wizards uses wands but I don't see a wand anywhere in this room... oh well' Naruto walks downstairs thristy since he hadn't drank anything since he started reading that book and walks by the coffee table.

'I know I said I would respect his privacy but... I also want to protect him and how can I if I'm left in the dark?' In the end, Naruto's concern for Harry's safety overrules and he picks up the envelope and opens it. Naruto's eyebrow raise as he reads it. It was some sort of school letter with a school supply list and courses. 'September first...Kings Cross Platform 9 and 3/4?' Rememorizing that Naruto puts the papers back inside the envelope. Naruto reheats the wab blobs, seals the flap and then performs a henge on the wab blob to look exactly as before. 'Hehe I'm just too clever for my own good' Naruto could feel Kyuubi roll his eyes at that.

* * *

It was early morning and Naruto decided to use the time wisely by cooking up breakfast.

**_'Oi Brat'_**

_'...what do you want now?' _

**_'I've been meaning to ask you but what are you planning to do now? Go follow him to school or something -snicker-'_**

_'... you know...'_

**_'Oh HELL NO!! I was freakin kidding! We know nothing about that world! How are we going to blend in and survive?'_**

_'We so do! We read that book thingy remember? And it's perfect way to protect Harry! I can get into the same house as him, take the same course and thus constant survelliance! Voila! It's all coming together!'_

**_'What about money? And how are you going to get into school? We haven't exactly read anything about transfer students being allowed? Exactly why are you willing to go so far for this kid anyways? Whats the freakin deal?'_**

_'Remember all the money we earned in Konoha? Well apparently our currency are what they call 'gold' and is quite valuable and now I'm freakin loaded so money is no problem. We'll just take some out of the bank and convert it to wizard money at Gringotts or something. and I can talk to this Dumbledore about admittance and if that doesn't work, plead. Nobody can resist my cute puppy eyes!'_

**_'You didn't answer my last question...'_**

_'I thought I made it clear, its because I don't want Harry to end up like Sas-'_

**_'No I got that, but this is different. This is unnecessary. You want to save him from Sasuke's fate, all you need to do is befriend him but here you are acting like some stalker or some guardian angel. Don't get too attached... remember what we are. It'll never work out and it will cause more pain then its worth. Don't say I didn't warn you. Better get your head together and know what you're doing'_**

_'I know that! ...I know that...'_

Silence lingers in the air and the atmosphere is a little tense.

-whap-

'WTF!?' No warning was given as a thick envelope smacks Naruto in the face. Naruto rips it from his face and sees a tiny ball bouuncing around the room. '...?' The tiny ball suddenly bounces towards Naruto's face and he catches it before it made contact. 'The ball is wriggling...is it alive?' Naruto slowly opens his fingers and stares at the smallest owl he has ever seen. 'What is with all these owls? Ever heard of a mailman!??' Naruto tries to clear his head and come up what to do with this owl when

-bam-

'Holy shit that hurt!!' This time it wasn't a letter that smacked him in the face but a box. Naruto was not surprised to see yet another owl flying around the room. 'I'm starting to get a tad bit irritated at all these F-in owls smacking things in my face. If they have such great aim, why can't they aim for the coffeetable or something?' Naruto takes a moment to glare at the owls as he rubs his nose. Then Naruto ignores the flying owls and gathers all the mail and places them on the coffeetable. He noticed that all the mail were addressed to 'Privet Drive' and thought it odd that it was delievered here instead of the address. 'Maybe their GPS system is malfunctioning' Naruto snickers internally at his 'witty' joke while Kyuubi... well Kyuubi had nothing to say to that.

"What's all this noise?" Harry walks down the stairs as he rubs his sleepy eyes and puts on his glasses. He froze in shock as he witness the scene of mail piled on the coffeetable and Naruto jumping around flailing his arms trying to catch one of the many flying owls. 'Oh shit... how am I going to explain this?'

* * *

"Harry! What the hell is up with these owls! They were dropping mail all on my freakin face!! Look! Its red now!" It's true, Naruto's nose was bright red as well as his forehead. Even though Harry knew he was in trouble he could't help but laugh.

"Oi stop laughing and start explaining!!" Inwardly Naruto hoped Harry would tell him everything but knew he probably wouldn't.

"Uh... the place I go to is really out there and isolated so in order to post um our mail is by... owls? haha wierd right? But very true!!"

Well... it wasn't exactly a lie, it was just the hidden truth.

"Ok I'm not going to even ask why your school decided owls out of all the other options but do something? Oh and by the way all your mail is addressed to your old address? I don't know why it got delivered here maybe your uncle... uh somehow forwarded them here even though he doesn't know the address to my home?...i dunno I give up." With that Naruto retreats to the kitchen and resumes with making breakfast.

'That's wierd... could it be that Dumbledore _doesn't_ know that I changed address? Wow... I didn't see that coming. Eh I'll go through the mail later when Naruto isn't around, can't risk having him find out about magic stuff.' Harry oblivious to Naruto's recent discovery made great effort to hide the mail so the chances of Naruto stumbling upon them is less likely.

"Damn. Harry could you do me a favor? I forgot I have no milk and I need it to make breakfast so if you could quickly go to the grocery store and buy some???" Naruto faces Harry and pouts using his patented Puppy Eyes look on Harry.

'Augh! Not the puppy eyes...dammit.' Harry slumps in defeat and agrees to Naruto's request.

Harry walks out the door and by the time he gets to the open sidewalk, Naruto runs after him.

"Wait! Harry! You forgot to take the money moron! haha...ha" Naruto felt a faint chakra flare, it was stronger then Harry's and he felt two of them. He looks to the direction of the flare and sees a tall dark haired man with ragged clothes accompained with a big shaggy dog. Naruto eyes narrows as he realizes that is no ordinary dog.

"Naruto...you can let go of the money now you lowsy miser! Naruto!" Naruto snaps back to Harry and realizes he was clutching tightly on the money Harry was trying to take.

"Harry! You know what!? I just remembered! I I uh don't need milk after all! haha stupid me!!" With that Naruto grabs Harry and hastily drags a confused clueless Harry back inside. Naruto could hear fast footsteps following them.

'Naruto wha-"

"Harry! Go to your room!!" Naruto faces him with a serious expression. 'Who are those people? Are they the people that are after Harry? I must protect him!'

"Naruto why? What goin-"

"Just listen to me and go to you-" The sounds knocking comes from behind them. Before Naruto could even say anything to Harry. Harry sidesteps around Naruto and begins to open the door. Naruto quickly shoves Harry behind him before the door fully opens, shocking Harry due to his aggressive puzzling behavior.

"... Harry? What are you doing here?" A concerned tone is detected in the voice.

"Remus?" Harry stands on his tippy toes to see above Naruto's shoulders to take a look at the guests and notices Sirius in his animangus form and Remus standing there.  
"Remus what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you home. To Sirius's home. So pack up and get ready to leave in 10 minutes." Remus firmly ordered Harry.

"..." Harry was speechless. He turns to look at Naruto wanting to see what expression he held to the sudden news. Pain stabbed his heart as he saw Naruto looking quite indifferent even bored. 'Doesn't he care that I have to leave? Why isn't he stopping me? Why isn't he asking me to stay? Was I...a burden to him?? Did I mean anything to him at all?? I...I want to be with him... I don't want to leave! But if he doesn't want me or care then...' Harry fights back the urge to cry and runs upstairs to pack.

20 minutes later Harry walks out the door only to look back one more time hoping Naruto would say something... anything 'Please! Ask me to stay!! I will if you ask me to! I'll do anything you ask of me! Naruto say _something _YOU IDIOT!!!' But Naruto just watched Harry silently until Harry turned his head back forward to Remus. Harry left.

Naruto was once again alone.

* * *

Nooo!!! Harry Left!!! What will Naruto do now? Don't worry about the details left out I did that because in the next chapter Naruto will have a flashback of Harry leaving incident with more details including his conversation with Remus. Yea that dream...never written anything like that in my life! So sorry if it wasn't hot enough but I'll try to do better next time hehe. I decided that Harry will initiate the relationship first since Naruto is too oblivious and very guarded due to his past but as the relationship progresses Naruto is the dominant. They'll take turns that way everybody wins! Thanks for all you lovely reviewers! It's easier continuing the story knowing there are people who enjoy reading it! . I kinda wrote this in a rush and in the wee hours of the morning so sorry if it isn't up to par with my other chapters. Honestly I wasn't planning it being so long. I planned it shorter but then it wouldn't have ended with Harry leaving like I said it would and since I haven't updated in a while I just made it longer to compensate for that. Okay if there's any confusions or questions ask me so I don't have to write long ass explainations for every little detail I think might confuse readers and end up pissing people off with the ridicuously long AN. Keep up the reviews! Next on Currently Untitled (really need to think of one soon) Heated arguments, and conflicts! What is Naruto doing at Sirius house? And why does he have a wand? Well tune in next chapter! 


	5. Harry's Departure

AN: Here is the next chapter of the story! This described the whole Naruto and Remus ordeal in more detail with different perspectives and the aftermath of it. That's basically it. Wow this is the shortest AN as of yet! Well... on to the story!

* * *

Naruto stumbled down the stairs and trudged on his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich for a late lunch. It's been a few hours since Harry left the house. Naruto can hear the sound of his footsteps echo throughout the house emphasizing the emptiness of it. 'Was the house always this empty?' Depressed by that thought, Naruto slumps onto the couch of the living room, abandoning the plan of making lunch. He props his elbows onto his knees and drops his face into his hands and deeply sighs. 'Harry… I wish you were here…'

* * *

**Flashback**

"Remus what are you doing here?" Harry questioned in a tone of shock, curiosity and a hint of concern. A chill ran throughout Naruto's body and tuned out his surroundings as he got lost in his thoughts. 'Remus? As in Sirius's best friend? The best friend of Sirius, Harry's godfather?' Naruto had read all about the relationship between them and the Potters in Hogwarts: A History but never seen their pictures (they left the photo at the time and Naruto didn't bother with pictures anyhow because as much as he hates to admit it,… the moving pictures still kinda freak him out.) Feeling Harry's eyes on him, Naruto tried to school his expression into indifference in order to hide his dejection at the thought of Harry leaving him. Then sounds of someone rapidly stomping up the stairs sounded throughout the hallway where Naruto and Remus remained standing.

"Would you like to have a seat in the living room? I'm sure the couch would be much more comfortable then standing here." Naruto not forgetting his manners tried to accommodate to his unexpected guest despite his bitterness of Remus taking Harry disregarding his own feelings. 'How dare he just show up and demand Harry to come with him!'

"No thanks, we will not be here for long anyways." Remus's tone was polite and formal. Sirius gave a soft short bark as if to agree to Remus's statement. Naruto stared at the dog for a bit. He had forgotten about its presence until the dog barked.

"Where did you get this dog?" Naruto questioned because he knew there was something about this dog. The power of aura it had was not of a normal dog. Special animals such as summonings or demons, or even Akamaru would have a different and distinct chakra but the one he felt was that of a human. 'How could that be? It doesn't make sense.' Before he could ponder about this more Kyuubi let out a growl of frustration. _**'You have inherited some of my powers!... Use them??? All your sense have been heightened, granted I shall have to teach you how to control it later, but try doing it now then you'll see the truth. Geez. Even if you were one of the most powerful shinobi ever, you are not up to par anymore. We are soo training when Harry leaves so clear your schedule for tomorrow.' **_Naruto did as Kyuubi asked and heightened his sense of smell and his eyes slightly widened. 'How obvious! The aura wasn't that of a dog because it isn't a dog, its human….a man. It must be some form of henge….interesting…'

"It's a stray that I have happened to come across one evening." Remus smoothly replied.

"Hmm…is that so?" Naruto answered in a non believing tone and Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he answered back. "…yes…" Silence fell between for a short moment until Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't just sit there and let Remus take Harry away.

"Not to be rude _sir. _But if you wanted to pick up Harry then surely it would be appropriate to give a fair warning of your visit. You can't just walk up here demanding Harry to go with you without a notice."

"Well I did send a letter a couple of days ago and when I received no reply I got concerned and went to his house only to find to my surprise that he was no longer living there. I was walking around the neighborhood and luckily caught sight of him coming out from your house. Although I appreciate you helping Harry out, I find it odd that a mere stranger would be willing to take in another stranger… a stranger he knows nothing about. You must be very kind or just plain stupid. Do you make a habit of this?" Naruto bristled in anger but reigned in his temper.

"Well I couldn't just leave him to his own device when he had _no one_ else. At least no one he felt reliable. Why else would he go with a _stranger _such as I?" It was Remus's turn to hold back his anger. To the outside it may seem a cordial conversation with just a hint of jabs but in actuality, the conversation was a front of politeness with an icy cold animosity lurking about. But the conversation escalated and heated, cordiality forgotten.

"No one reliable? What are you trying to say huh? That I would leave my best friend's _godson _wandering about the streets of London? Who do you think you are? As if you know anything about him!!" Remus hissed with Sirius besides him growling.

"I'm trying to say where were you in Harry's time of need? This wouldn't have happened if you bothered to know how _miserable_ Harry felt in that so-called "home" of his! If somebody paid better attention or listened to his problems then he wouldn't have a need to runaway!" Naruto retorted.

"It was for his own good and safety! Not like a muggle like you would ever understand! So what now huh? You're just going to forbid him from leaving? Stop him from going with the _only family _he has left? How selfish! Just because he stayed at your house doesn't mean anything. _I'm _his godfather's best friend taking him to where his _godfather_ is excitedly anticipating his arrival and who are you? What do you know about him? Better yet, what does he even know about you? You were strangers when you took him in and you still will be strangers when he leaves this house." Remus had a hard time controlling from his volume getting loud enough for Harry to hear. Naruto glared for all he was worth at Remus, hoping that he would just combust in flames. But what hurts the most was… Remus was right. So what if Remus and Harry doesn't know that Naruto knows about them… because that's the thing. Harry doesn't know anything about Naruto and Naruto just accidentally, snooped or whatever, into finding out about Harry. Harry never _told_ Naruto anything about his real life. When they talked it was all ambiguous and vague, or even trivial. 'Damn Damn DAMN!! He's right. I have no right to keep him from going with his family. I may have had no one but Iruka was like a father to me. I wouldn't have liked someone keeping me from spending time with Iruka. So I have no right in keeping Harry from going with his godfather. A godfather does have superiority over 'Stranger-that-housed-me'. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're…right. I have no right to keep him here. But should he ask to stay, I'm going to let him regardless of what you think. We may not know all of one another's life history or facts but I care for him and he cares for me. So what if we don't know each other's history or past. We know and care for and made memories with each other in the now, and that's all that matters to me." At this Remus eyes soften in understanding.

"Very well… but only if he should ask…"

In the end, Harry didn't ask, so Naruto let him go.

* * *

Naruto laid down on the couch and just stared into nothingness. 'Well… at least I'll be busy training again with Kyuubi. He's right though. Ever since I came to his world I assumed there was no need to train due to the lack of shinobi and got lulled into a false sense of security but that should be no excuse. I have gotten a lot weaker and less alert due to my slacking off.' Naruto let out a tired sigh. 'I seem to being sighing a lot these days…' 

'_Hey Kyuubi!! ……Kyuuuuubiiiii!!!'_

'_**What do you want brat! I was taking a nap!'**_

'_About training tomorrow…How about we start now?'_

Naruto shudders as Kyuubi lets out a wicked grin.

Kyuubi's boot camp of hell has begun.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Remus and Sirius, still in his dog form, were walking Harry to an apparatus port so they can get to the Black Estate because cabs don't allow unleashed pets. Remus looked at Harry concerned at his unnatural silence. Usually Harry would be ecstatic meeting Sirius and staying over. 'Could it be that Harry… wanted to stay?' Remus shut his eyes and shook his head. 'No, this is for his own good. Here we can protect him, he wasn't safe with that muggle! It's a wonder he didn't get attacked during his stay. This is the best course of action for the well being of both Harry and that Naruto kid. Naruto didn't know what he was getting himself into.'

"Harry… you ok? You've been silent for quiet some time." Remus gently questioned not wanting Harry to feel forced to answer.

"Hmm? Oh yea sorry… I just got lost in my own thoughts." Harry gave a faint smile but it was strained and Remus could see it.

"Oh ok. Oh! That reminds me. The Weasleys and Hermione are already stationed there and they are excited about you coming over. They missed you a lot over the summer. I'm guessing the box was something Molly sent over because she was worried that the Dursleys may not be feeding you well, but I guess mail got delayed due to your unexpected move." Remus winced when he mentioned that. 'I was bringing up the Weasleys and Hermione to get his mind _off _of Naruto and here I go and say that!'

To Remus surprise Harry gives a genuine faint smile as he remembered the owl attacking Naruto incident. 'That was an interesting sight…. -sigh- Naruto what are you doing right now? Do you even miss me…even a little?'

Although he believed he did the right thing in taking Harry to the base of the Order of the Phoenix, he couldn't help but feel guilt and regret creep in. He really didn't expect Harry to be as affected like the way he is, he assumed that Harry crashed at the stranger's place because of the lack of options, because he felt he had no other choice. Another thing that is bothering Remus is the whole issue of Naruto. He couldn't put his finger what it is about him, but there is something about Naruto that didn't fit. Like he didn't belong as if he was an alien from another planet. Remus snorted at the turn of ridiculousness his thoughts took. Although it pained Remus to see Harry upset about leaving this Naruto character, he couldn't help but be suspicious. He saw how he looked at Sirius and it wasn't how a muggle would look at a dog. Then there was that incident where he dragged Harry inside when he caught sight of him. Why did Naruto react to him like that? He did not trust Naruto one bit, plain and simple. There is something not right about him.

They finally arrive at the Apparatus port and Remus took Harry by the hand and apparated with him while Sirius returned to his human form and apparated himself. They knocked on the door and Harry was shifting weight from foot to foot in anxiousness as he waited for the door to open.

"Harry dear!! Come in come in! Ron and Hermione are waiting for you!" Molly Weasley ushered Harry in, too happy with seeing Harry again to notice the tension between Remus and Harry. Harry was trudged in the house to see many people from the Order gathered in the dining room. They had arrived to eat dinner together and were passing time by conversating while the female Weasleys and a few others were preparing the dinner.

"Harry!! You're finally here!!"

"Hey Harry! Thank God you're here! Hermione has been harping non stop about doing my homework!" Ron rolls his eyes as he recalls Hermione's naggings.

"Ron! This is our last year at Hogwarts!" Hermione gasped.

"Exactly Hermione! It's our last year! Who cares what we do anymore?" Ron exasperatedly stated.

Harry felt his mood lighten slightly at the routinal arguments of Ron and Hermione. He had missed Hermione and Ron during the summer and felt a little guilty about forgetting to write to them while he was staying with Naruto. Harry noticed the atmosphere suddenly turning silent and Hermione and Ron's argument ceased. He looked around and found at the doorway Dumbledore standing there with a grave expression on his face.

"Harry… we need to talk." Harry cringed at the disappointed tone Dumbledore spoke in. He had a big feeling about what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh Albus! Can't this wait until after dinner? I'm sure Harry is famished by now and who knows how much the Dursley's fed him!" Molly's mothering surfaced as she worried about Harry's health.

"I'm afraid it's important. I'm sure Harry has not been starved by the Dursley's considering how he had moved out for quite some time." Dumbledore gravely stated in a soft voice. Gasps throughout the room could be heard. Then whisperings and mutterings could be heard buzzing about.

"H-how d-did you know?" Harry nervously asked. He didn't understand when Dumbledore was informed of this considering it hasn't been long since he entered the house.

"I'm….sorry Harry but he had to know. What you did was foolish! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in??" Remus confessed. "I went straight to Dumbledore and informed him about this while you were on your way to the dining room."

Harry couldn't help but feel angered and betrayed. 'Why can't they understand! I told them time and time again that I _hated _it at the Dursleys and they still dump me there and when I runaway they're all surprised?? God! They _never _listen to me and listen about what I want and I'm suppose to be listening and obeying every order they give me as if I'm some freakin puppet?' Harry continued this triad and stewed in his building rage feeling unjustified.

"Blimey Harry…. You actually ran away from the Dursleys? What were you thinking?"

"Harry, how could you? Do you know how dangerous that was? You-Know-Who could have attacked you!"

"Harry dear! Why couldn't you just owl us and ask if you could stay here? Running away was very foolish of you! How dangerous!"

All occupants of the room were voicing out there opinions and concerns. Harry was feeling bombarded and interrogated and started feeling defensive and argued back.

"I'm sorry ok? But it wasn't as if I had this planned so obviously I couldn't owl you about it!! And besides, I did ask if I could stay somewhere other then the Dursleys and you said _no and THEN_ dumper me there and here you are acting all shocked and shaken when I actually got the guts to do something about it myself. I'm 17!! I can make my own choices!! For ONCE, I would make my own choices without everybody breathing DOWN MY NECK!" Harry's voice escalated until he was just plain shouting.

Everybody was shocked silent at Harry's outburst and the room fell silent as everybody was wondering what to say to that.

"Harry… dear… you must understand how dangerous it was to just… move into a house of a stranger. This is not about dangers of… You-Know-Who or deatheaters… this is about the lapse of judgment of plain commonsense!" Molly tried to gently admonish Harry.

"I know I know! I'm not… stupid or anything!"

"Nobody is-"

"It's just that… you weren't there so you don't understand! I know its commonsense not to run around with strangers but… there was something about Naruto… I don't know… I know I'm not making sense but I felt like I could trust him. There was something I trusted about his presence... I felt...," Harry faded off not wanting others to suspect the extent of his real feelings and changed the direction of his sentence. "So when he offered to take me in I said yes and he has been real good to me. He's a really nice guy."

The adults eyed each other with worried glances.  
"Harry…sometimes looks can be deceiving… I'm sure this Naruto seemed trusting and nice but you don't know for sure. He could be-"

"No! Naruto is the nicest person I've ever met! He's not a bad guy! He would _never _hurt me!! Moving to his place was my choice and my choice alone so don't bring Naruto into this!"

"Harry…-sigh- I... I really don't know what else to say. Nothing is just getting through to you. Why can't you understand? I…" Remus gave up trying and just walked out of the dining room unable to stay in the room in frustration. Finally Sirius spoke up.

"Harry I know you liked Naruto but listen to us. There's something not right about Naruto. We can't trust him, we don't even know _what_ he is."

"What do you mean by that Sirius?" Dumbledore head snapped towards Sirius direction in alert at this new revelation.

"As you may know, in my animangus form I inherit some dog instincts and it was those instincts that warned me against Naruto. I felt uneasy and dislike towards him. I… honestly I don't think Naruto is really a muggle…"

"Why?" Dumbledore's concern grew deeper at this new revelation.

"My dog instinct felt insecured and intimidated by his aura. It was something different from muggles _and _wizards… and its exactly because of those reasons why I am wary of him."

"I…I don't want to hear anymore of this" Harry stumbles backwards as if he had been struck while shaking his head in denial and disbelief. Harry then walks out of the dining room with a hast pace and races up the stairs. The sound of the door slam sounded into the dining room making the occupants to wince.

"Albus… I'm worried about Harry. I… don't understand his fixation with Naruto and what Sirius just told us about him isn't making me feel any better. Who is he? Who is Naruto? What did he do to Harry? And how could we not have known about Harry running away?? What is going on?"

"I had no clue about Harry running away. And I have no idea who Naruto is. I never even heard of him but Harry seems to be so attached to him and that worries me the most. I fear Naruto could be harmful to Harry…" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in nervousness, Sirius just sighed while Molly was shifting about in anxiousness. Everybody else just stood looking uncomfortable and lost how to go about this troubling situation.

"Let's just give Harry some space. If we question or monitor him now, he will feel cornered and… oh who knows… he could runaway again in attempt to go back to Naruto's and I know for sure that if he does succeed in making to Naruto's… it will take a lot more then just a civil visit to get him back."

"Sirius?" Molly asked in a 'Care to explain what you mean?' tone.

"When Naruto caught sight of me and Remus he literally dragged Harry back into the house. When Remus confronted Harry and ordered him to pack up and leave with us, Naruto argued and eventually Remus compromised with him. He allowed Remus to take Harry home but stated that if Harry asked to stay he would let Harry stay whether Remus allowed Harry to do so or not. If Harry ran back to Naruto, he will not let us take Harry back without a fight."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that… now Molly about our dinner, what is on the menu tonight?" Dumbledore concluded the discussion and everybody got ready for dinner although it remained on the back of everybody's mind.

* * *

Harry shoved his face in a pillow and screamed out his fustration. Eventually he ran out of breath and turned onto his back to catch his breath. 'Why are they so suspicious of Naruto? I don't understand. They usually trust my instinct in things so why aren't they trusting me now? I know it goes against commonsense to move in with a stranger but this was different! They...I... they weren't there so they don't understand... I don't even understand the logic but all I know is there was something about Naruto that drew me to him. I hope they don't do anything to Naruto. I know they are looking out for my well-being but would it kill them to give me a little trust and freedom? Haven't I earned it yet?? If they happen to _do anything _to Naruto... I will _never _forgive them!' Harry snapped his attention to the knocking of the door. The door slowly creaked open cautiously before Ron peeked his head in. 

"Uh...hey mate... you ok? You kinda left in a storm there and people are worried about you..."

"Well sorry if I got offended with everybody slandering Naruto when all he did was show me kindness and generosity of taking me in!" Harry heatedly stated.

"Harry... -sigh- We are not acussing _Naruto _of anything," at this Harry scoffed. Ron ignored it and continued on, "We are just being... cautious. Lots of dark wizards out there and its hard to know who and who not to trust these days. Harry..." Ron's eyes shifted uncomfortably as his mouth opened and closed as if debating whether or not to say what was on his mind. Harry seeing this started to get annoyed and irritated.

"Ron if you got something to say, just say it." Harry cooly stared at him with an unreadable mask which increased Ron's uncomfort to another level.

"I... Now don't take this the wrong way but its just...wha-what _exactly _was your relation with Naruto?" Ron nervously stated, his eyes rapidly glancing around everywhere besides Harry's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry harshly spoke.

"Nothing! I just wondered because you were just acting so... you were acting very personal regarding the whole Naruto issue that's all. I mean you haven't even known him for long to be... close?" Ron coughed to hide his discomfort at this topic of conversation.

"I-We... we were just had a connection and became friends easily. He's an easy guy to befriend. We're just friends... just friends..." Harry whispered the last part as if he was telling that to himself rather then telling it to Ron.

"Ok... if you say so..." Ron responded uncertaintly. "I think dinner should be ready by now so let's go downstairs ok mate?"

"... ok. Um Ron? I... appreciate you asking my input, it meant a lot to me." Harry muttered with his head lowered in mild embarrasment.

Ron gave a playful smile, "Well it wouldn't do to piss you off now would it? You might end up running and crying to Naruto again."

Had it been someone else Harry would have been greatly offended but he knew Ron meant no harm and was just playing around. It actually made Harry feel better that Ron wasn't taking it hard and lecturing though he highlyl doubts Hermione would follow with his example. Harry followed Ron out of his bedroom and descended down the stairs into the dining room. He could tell everybody was still uneasy with the recent discussion and acting as if they were walking on eggshells around him. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics and ignored it not wanting to bother getting agitated about it. The tension was loomed around the dining table like a dark cloud and everyone was silent, each being too nervous to break the silence or worse... increasing the tension. Suddenly someone spoke up, fortunately but unfortunately it was the wrong person... Snape. Apparantly Dumbledore requested Snape to stay because he was planning on addressing the whole Naruto issue to everyone in the Order so they are updated on whats going on.

"So Potter... I heard you foolishly ran away disregarding all our efforts the Order has put in to protect you. Why must you be so childish? When will you grow up?" Snape sneered. Harry clenched his hands around his eating utensils trying not to take Snape's bait.

"Nothing to say? How odd, I heard there was much you had to say in Naruto's defense. Heard he was also an orphan as well, could that be why you felt so attached? Thought that you two could create a Pity me, I'm an orphan club?" Snape's eyes glittered with malice and his lips upturned into an ugly smirk.

"Severus that was uncalled for!" Molly gasped at the audicity Snape had to make such a comment.

"What did you say?" Harry growled out. Harry's eyes flashed in anger and warning for Snape to not go any further.

"I'm saying you damn orphans think that you deserve special treatment because of your _traumitizing _childhood" Snape finished sarcastically. "Oh Naruto couldn't be a _bad _guy! Why? Because Harry said so! Harry! The _Golden _Boy who can't do no wrong." Snape harshly spitted out in bitterness.

"Severus that is enough!" Dumbledore intervened but it was too late. The spark has been ignited and gasoline was added as fuel.

"Just because everybody _hates_ you doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! How dare you make assumptions of me! I never said I was always right and I never chose to BE the _Golden Boy_. I just trust Naruto and my instincts are usually right! You say I don't know him but neither do you and I will not stand here and let you condemn him like that as if _you _have all the answers!"

"You impudent imbecile! How dare you-" Snape hissed with venom before he was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Have I come at a bad time?" A cold tone chilled the room as piercing eyes were directed at Snape.

Gasps of shock and fear echoed throughout the dining room and everybody's eyes were denied in complete absolute shock at the sight of a stranger standing at the doorway with his fingers twirling a wand.

"Naruto!... What are you ding with my wand?" Harry gasped increduously.

* * *

AN: Yes, I didn't explain what Naruto was doing there or how he get there. This is my attempt at a cliffhanger and because I am impatient and want to hurry and update and felt this was a good place to stop. Don't worry, I will not leave this unexplained. The next chapter will be like this chapter except I will just explain Naruto's perspective seeing how that would be the best way to explain how, what and why Naruto came to Sirius's house as well as a short flashback from Harry for how Naruto got his wand. Yay! Naruto and Harry meet again! I had to get them back together before they drown in depression and suicide which would ruin my story!! Well tuning in next chapter... What is Dumbledore discussing with Naruto? Why and how did he get to Grimmauld? Why is Hermione blushing so much? Ok see you next chapter!! Keep up the great reviews!! I really really appreciate them so continue the great support. . Don't worry, things between Naruto and Harry will heat up but remember they are both vunerable and hesitant to get in a relationship much less with a guy.


	6. Omake: Kyuubi's Boot Camp of Hell

AN: I know I know you want to know right away about the cliffhanger but I just wanted to get this side story out so you get a vague idea of what kinda of training that Naruto was doing because Im not going to get so into that. Also a reviewer informed me that I had the anonymous reviewing disable. I'm very sorry I had NO idea so I just recently enabled it. I just ask for reviewers not to spam or flame me. I accept criticism in fact I welcome it since the previous ones has helped me improve on my story but pointless flames I feel is a waste of time and unnecessary. Thank you! Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter!

**Kyuubi's Boot Camp of Hell**

Naruto had entered his mindscape to be trained by Kyuubi. The mindscape has been long changed, prior to the merging, when Kyuubi constantly complained about the dreariness of his surroundings, threatening to annoy him constantly unless he changes it to something to occupy in interest. It is now an open field surrounded by lush green trees accompanied with the occasional soft breeze. In the midst of the bordering forest is a decent sized crystal clear creek leading to a lake. Now that they merged Kyuubi gained the ability to change his surroundings to whatever he please and the present surroundings happen to be one of his favorites. Naruto stood in the middle of the field looking around, and waiting for Kyuubi to appear.

'_**Welcome Naruto.'**_

'_What the…' _Naruto stared at Kyuubi in incredulity. Kyuubi was currently in his humanoid form. He was tall with a semi-muscular build, red hair cascading down his back fastened with a silk white ribbon in a low ponytail. But that wasn't what caused Naruto's reaction, it was what Kyuubi was wearing. He was sporting modernly fashionable black sunglasses, black leather jacket, pants and boots, with a black body fitted shirt.

Kyuubi stretched his arms outwards from his sides_** 'This… is the matrix.'**_

'………' Naruto had yet to stop gaping at him.

'_**Heh heh heh… You like? Isn't it just bad ass? I got inspired when you were watching that movie with Harry. It was a kick ass movie!! Anyways I had been wanting to say that for a while, but don't worry it's out of my system now.'**_

Naruto sweatdropped. _'Umm… right ok. Now about the training…??' _Kyuubi got serious and ready for business.

'_**Yea, well since you are probably the strongest person in the world due to the fact you are the only shinobi in the world we are not going to focus too much into the physical aspect of the training. You do that on your own time. The thing we need to work on is your sensitivity to chakra. Because people's chakra level is weak here then it was back in the shinobi world, it will be harder to sense people here. So what we are going to do is work on that until you get the hang of it. You see the forest? I'm going to throw a kunai at a branch of one of the trees. You are going to detect the kunai by my chakra residue and find which branch I hit.'**_

'_Oh… well doesn't sound as heinous as I was expecting… especially for you.' _Naruto shivered at the thought but it was nothing to the chill he felt as he observed Kyuubi smile widen in a sadistic manner.

'_**I wasn't finished… When you locate the kunai and the branch… you are going to use your chakra detection skills and count all of the leaves that are on that branch. And when you are done I will go with you to see if you detected the right branch and count the leaves with my superior chakra detection skills.**_

'_WHAT!? I have to count ALL the leaves on the branch?? That's crazy! It's going to take forever!!'_

'_**You have plenty of time since the time passage here is way faster in the outside world. So what if you take hours, only minutes will pass outside. Hehe… did I mention I will enforce different tasks of my liking for EACH leaf you over or under count??'**_

Naruto paled at the thought of the tasks Kyuubi would enforce upon him. 'Oh no no no, I must be successful or else!! That damn sadist fox!' Grumbling, Naruto moves to sit down Indian style with concentration waiting for Kyuubi to throw the kunai thus beginning his arduous task. Kyuubi took one fast glance at Naruto and smirked before he threw the kunai with blinding speed at his targeted branch. 'Happy Hunting! Hehehe I wonder how many favors I can get from Naruto.' Giggling evilly Kyuubi leapt away to who knows where.

Sweat bullets started to drip down his face as he put much effort into detecting the Kyuubi's faint chakra residue. 'Damn it! This is too hard I can't… no I must not give up. Who knows what Kyuubi will do if I give up!! –sob-.' After a lot of time and effort, Naruto finally pinpointed the kunai but another obstacle arose. The leaves only held a miniscule amount of chakra however, there were so many leaves so all Naruto can detect were a great big blob rather then individual leaves. Naruto relaxed his mind and focused only on that big blob and eventually his sense stabilized and it no longer took so much effort to maintain the level of detection. After a few more minutes, he increased his effort and was able to identify the branches. Naruto figured out that it wasn't that the task itself was hard but rather very tedious and time-consuming and exhausting chakra wise but luckily his chakra supply was impossibly large especially due to the merging with the Kyuubi.

Hours later Naruto finally completed his task and called Kyuubi that he was finished. Kyuubi sauntered over to a slightly pissed Naruto and followed Naruto leaping towards the kunai-ed branch.

'_**Yay, you got the right branch! Lucky you.' **_Kyuubi eyes arched as he smiled while Naruto hardened his glare.

'_78 leaves' _Naruto confidently stated daring Kyuubi to prove him wrong.

'_**Oh good job! Wow and on your first try!' **_Naruto breathed out in relief.

'_**On your first try and to get soo close!!' **_At this Naruto's head snapped towards Kyuubi with his eyes wide open with fear while Kyuubi widened his smirk. _**'81… You are now my genie mu ha ha ha.'**_ Sounds of Naruto's heart breaking echoed throughout the mindscape as well as his sobs of grief. "Nooooo!!!!"

AN: Haha. I dunno why but for some reason the matrix just popped into my head at that time and I couldn't get rid of it and ended up putting it in here. I could just picture it though, and I think Kyuubi would have kicked ass in the Matrix. So excuse my nonsensical story of fun and I shall update the real chapter soon.


	7. Love and Lies

AN: One reviewer mentioned about Sirius being alive when he should be dead, yea I kept him alive because… I felt like it haha sorry if that wasn't the philosophical foreshadowing explanation you guys were looking for. For a better explanation read the AN on Chap 4, the beginning one not the AN at the end of the chapter. Yea it's really easy to look over it since I was writing long ass ANs and not a lot of people probably reads them (I'm usually one of those people haha) but yea it's somewhere in there. Besides I didn't want Harry to get TOO angsty... yet mu ha ha ha. Haha sorry about the cliffhanger! But to be honest I was kinda surprised I ended it like that too. I was like…huh? What is Naruto doing there?? So now I gotta think of something somewhat plausible… I have a vague idea though so no worries. Because you guys were cruelly left hanging by an evil authoress, I shall update as soon as possible. A reminder, I have now enabled anonymous reviews.

* * *

**Dining Room**

The room was practically screaming in silence. Everybody was stiff and pale, eyes shifting erratically searching for a sign, an indication of a clue.

"I don't really know what's going on in here but _you_," Naruto's icy piercing eyes narrowed at Snape, who felt a chill down his spine from the icy glare, "I don't care for the way you are treating Harry. In fact, it pisses me off a great deal and that's not quite something you would want to do." Nobody missed the dangerous tone Naruto softly spoke in. Then, Naruto, as if he had never been angered, turned and smiled at Harry happily, which scared the Order even further by this complete 180˚.

"Harry! What am I going to do with you? You left this at my house." Naruto held up the wand in his hand. "When I saw it in your room I was about to throw it away," at this everyone in the room stiffened and paled at that thought, "but since it seemed to be well taken care of and crafted I thought it would be important or special to you. So here and make sure you take better care of it next time, you got lucky this time." Naruto sternly informed Harry.

Everybody's eyes shifted towards each other worriedly before settling on Dumbledore, watching for any indication of what they should do. This was serious, their hideout has just been breached by a person they don't know anything about and certainly distrustful of.

"Harry I heard shouting and… YOU! What are you doing here??" Remus walked into the dining room completely unaware of Naruto's presence until he noticed the direction of everybody's preoccupied gaze. Sighs of relief could be heard in the room, grateful that somebody broke the tension and voiced out what was plaguing their minds.

Naruto lazily turned his gaze towards Remus with a bored expression.

"I was just here returning Harry this." Naruto raises the wand in his hand to show Remus.

Remus sharply looked at Harry in disbelieving shock at Harry's carelessness.

"…How… did you get here?" Remus is now fully suspicious of Naruto and decided to question him cautiously. Everyone listened in to hear Naruto's answer but was not only greatly disappointed but weary as well.

"It's a Se-cr-et." Naruto gives a grin of a cat that ate the canary.

"I'm afraid I will need to speak with Naruto… alone." Dumbledore firmly requested and specifically looked at Harry's direction at the 'alone' part but Harry ignored it.

"I don't think there's a need Professor Dumbledore. If anyone has a right talk to Naruto alone, it should be me. In fact I have something I wanted to say to Naruto… _alone._" At this Harry gave a look directed towards Dumbledore as if mocking his previous response.

"Harry, let Dumbledore deal with this. This isn't something you can handle."

"_Excuse me? _This is something _I can't _handle? Is it that I can't handle it or is it that you _won't _let me handle it?" Harry eyes narrowed at Remus. "I can't believe out of everyone, you're the one being so outspoken about distrusting Naruto despite the lack of evidence of it. You should be the one to understand, after all aren't people distrustful of _you _despite not knowing you." Harry hissed out accusingly towards Remus.

"Harry! What in the world is with you today? How could you say awful things like that to Remus! Especially when he only has your safety in his interest!" Sirius was bewildered at Harry's behavior to Remus, stunned, where is this bitterness coming from? Harry remained silent but kept his glare. Naruto walked up to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder in attempt to mollify him. Harry dropped his glare and looked at Naruto in the eye silently pleading him for an explanation and answer to his confusion. Naruto gently smiles at him.

"Harry how about I talk to you after I talk to Dumbledore. I did just kinda barge into private property. Don't worry… we'll get to talk ok? So wait for me." Naruto gently puts his wand into Harry's hand lingering in the touch for a second before removing it. Naruto gives Dumbledore a look before Dumbledore lead him out of the dining room to talk in private. Naruto looked back to Harry for a second before following Dumbledore out.

"He's hot."

"Tonks! He's a potential enemy!" Molly admonished Tonks at her trivial remark.

"Yeah maybe, but whether he's our enemy or not, he's still hot." Tonks just shrugged off Molly's remark not seeing what the big deal was. Harry smirked at Tonk's remark and Molly's reaction. This lightened the mood a little from Tonk's playful remark.

"Harry you never told us, but how did you and Naruto meet?" Hermione asked Harry disliking being in the dark. Harry stared at Hermione and Ron and started his tale of his introduction to Naruto while Hermione and Ron gave their undivided attention.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Harry seems to trust you deeply… but the rest of us don't. Who are you and what do you want?" Dumbledore may seem docile but in this case, looks are deceiving. Naruto coolly kept Dumbledore's stare unaffected.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, born and raised in… Japan recently just moved to England. I am 17 years old and I'm an orphan. My birthday is in October 10th. I'm a Libra and I like long walks on the beach. I want world peace but willing to settle for a nice hot steaming bowl of Ramen."

"This is not a joke and I am not laughing. I know you know that this house isn't something normal people can see or stumble upon even by accident. So I'm going to ask again… who are you and what do you want." It was no longer a question but a command. Naruto shoulders drooped down in defeat and sighed. If he doesn't cooperate, he knows that they will prevent him from contacting Harry in any way, shape or form…. permanently! So Naruto reluctantly came to the conclusion to call a truce and give them _some _information.

"It's pretty obvious you guys don't trust me, they didn't exactly keep it a secret but it's understandable. I swear I'm not your enemy or mean you any harm. I just wanted to make sure Harry is ok because I do care for his well being. About 'who' I am, well honestly the only answer I can give you is I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto and Dumbledore locked their gaze on each other scrutinizing one another for signs of distrust.

"Well it seems you will not explain any further so I will move on to another topic which happens to be the most important one but how did you locate Harry here? How did you get into the house?"

"To be honest, I would rather not explain how I tracked Harry here and I don't particularly care if this makes you more distrustful or not. You got your secrets and I respect that so I would appreciate it if you do the same. However about getting into the house… well I knocked on the door and nobody answered and then I heard yelling and I recognized it to be Harry. I got worried and the door happened to be unlocked so I just walked in to where I thought I heard Harry's voice." 'Ok so that wasn't really true but whatever it's my story and I'm sticking with it.' Dumbledore's look of non-belief was not lost on Naruto but he honestly could care less.

"If we're done, I believe I need to have a word with Harry… unless you think me too _dangerous _to be allowed in his presence privately." If Dumbledore gotten irritated or offended by Naruto's tone it was not shown.

"Actually… I would like to offer you an opportunity to enroll in Hogwarts since you seem to have special talents that I believe should not go wasted. I'll give you some time to think about it so you don't have to answer me now. If you could have your answer by the end of the week so I can inform the staff of this recent news should you accept."

Naruto looks apprehensively at Dumbledore wondering what he was up to.

"…. Sure. I'll think about it… are we done now??" Naruto starts to shift impatiently.

Albus extended his arm indicating that Naruto was welcomed to leave to talk with Harry. Naruto nodded before making his way out the door. Albus stayed behind in the room remained sitting while staring blankly at the wall before him. 'Naruto… hmm… I'll be sure to keep an eye out on you…' Albus Dumbledore stood up and closed the door on the now empty room.

* * *

Naruto walks in the room to come upon a sight of Harry telling a story in front of Ron and Hermione, who were listening attentively, as if they were kindergartens participating in story time. He chuckled at the sight and couldn't help but think it was adorable. Naruto was reluctant to interrupt but he promised to talk with Harry and he didn't want to stay up too late and walk home too late at night.

"Ahem… I'm afraid story time will have to be postponed… I believe I promised to talk with Harry…"

"Naruto!" Harry looked up smiling with delight at the sight of Naruto. "Umm... I guess I'll talk to you guys later then." He smiled apologetically to Hermione and Ron before they left the room.

"So Harry… you said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto made his way to a chair to sit and motioned Harry to sit next to him on the spacious couch. Harry blushed as he sat closely next to Naruto.

"Oh yea… I… Did you miss me?" Harry blurted out, face bright red from blushing heavily. Although the question had plagued his mind, he never intended to ask it out loud. Harry blushed harder as he seen Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the question.

"…yes. Yes I did. Is this what you wanted to talk about? I'm not sure where you are going with this…" Naruto's brows were scrunched in puzzlement.

"I thought that maybe… you didn't because when I left… you- you never tried to stop me! If you cared you would have tried to stop me right? But you never did and I thought that maybe inside you were secretly glad that I had to leave and-" Harry rambled due to nervousness.

"Whoa, stop right there." Naruto looked straight in Harry's eyes with a solemn expression and with both hands held onto Harry's shoulders. "Don't ever think like that again ok? I was distraught you had to go Harry but think about the situation I was in. Your _godfather _wanted you to come to his house, how could I prevent it? He's your family, I had no right to even ask you to stay. You belonged with your family not with some weird suspicious stranger." Naruto saw Harry's eyes swimming with myriad emotions. Seeing them made Naruto feel uneasy as if anticipating something he is not ready for to happen.

"Naruto I don't think of you as a stranger!… I wanted to stay with you… if you asked I would have stayed with you! Because… because I l-"

"Because we're friends right?" Naruto forcibly laughed as he interrupted Harry purposely. He had a feeling that he was not ready to hear what Harry had to say in fact he knew for sure he was not ready for it. Unfortunately Harry could be stubborn when he sets his mind to it. Harry looked at Naruto fiercely with hardened determination.

"I think… I- I love you!" Harry leaned towards Naruto and clumsily kissed him. Naruto sat still in shock frozen like a statue. Harry backed up to look at Naruto in the face only to see Naruto's blank expression. 'Why isn't he saying anything?' Harry frowned at the lack of response and couldn't tell if that was either good or bad.

"N-Naruto?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Naruto suddenly took in a shaky breathe as he shot up. "Oh my god! Look at the time it's really really late!"

Naruto… Wha-"

"I can't believe I haven't noticed how late it is!" Naruto exclaimed not paying attention to what Harry is saying.

"Naruto… List-" Harry tried to get Naruto to talk to him.

"I gotta go home. I'll…I'll see you later!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room before Harry could utter another word. Harry could only look at Naruto's back with his mouth gapping open in bewilderment. When the sound of the front door closing reached Harry's ears, he closed his mouth and eyes and sighed, ignoring the stabbing pain in the chest and the burning in his eyes. Harry trudged up to the stairs trying to fight back the tears. 'I don't think I'll be seeing him again…'

* * *

Naruto, panting from running back home, flopped onto the couch. He leaned his head back on the armrest of the sofa.

'_**I told you taking him in was a bad idea… -sigh- don't get so worked up about it, you did the right thing.'**_

'_Kyuubi I appreciate your effort to comfort me but... I want to be alone right now…' _

'_**Hmph fine… -sigh- humans…'**_

'Harry said he loves me. When did that happen? We don't even know anything about each other… I'm so confused. I… I don't know what to do anymore. I care for Harry but I don't know if I could love him…or anyone in the matter. Not ever since what happened with Sasuke…'

* * *

**Flaskback**

Naruto glared at the figure in front of him in disgust. He leapt on Gamabunta in order to be on the same level of his enemy. Blue eyes clashed with golden. He wanted to rip off that ugly smirk off that bastard's face.

"Naruto-kun… why are you so angry? Are you going to hurt me? I thought that I was your friend…"

"… You're not Sasuke… you haven't been for quite a while, we both know this." Naruto gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calmly talk.

"I know but I like to remind you and torture you with it." Orochimaru sadistically smiled and his eyes flashed with amusement.

"I will kill you today… " Naruto's eyes steeled himself preparing himself to do the deed. "As much as it hurts me, Sasuke is dead, he has been and I can't allow you to remain in his body and torture others and taint his image... that is my nindo."

"Kukuku… I'll believe it when I see it Naruto-kun." At that Orochimaru flies off Manda's head with his poisoned sword out heading towards Naruto.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A whole group of clones flies to intercept Orochimaru with kicks and punches directed towards him. Orochimaru grins "Let the battle begin."

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto pants as he bleeds heavily and gazes at Orochimaru bleeding just as heavily. Orochimaru is no longer grinning as he glares at Naruto. Naruto furrows his brows in concentration as he uses the last of his energy to collect chakra into his hand.

"Huh… and just where did you learn that Naruto-kun? Are you planning on killing me with that, how poetic." Orochimaru raises one brow in amusement accepting his fate.

Naruto darts towards Orochimaru and shouted 'Chidori' and everything went in slow motion as he extended his arm towards Orochimaru's chest. Naruto's eyes widen in horror as Orochimaru's golden eyes turned black and couldn't do anything but hopelessly watch as his hand stabbed through Sasuke's body. Sasuke's eyes shot open in pain and gasped as he looked right into NAruto's eyes in confusion and shock.

"S-Sasuke! Oh my god Sasuke!! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Naruto continued to blab and sob over Sasuke's body. Sasuke shakily breaths occasionally coughing up blood trying to sit up.

"N-Naru-to… I'm so s-sorr-y. Pl-please f-forg-give m-me…" Sasuke tried to talk in great effort. "N-Naruto… I d-don't w-want t-to d-die! H-help m-me… s-save m-me…pl-please…" Sasuke looks at Naruto pleading him.

"Sasuke don't talk, save your energy! Just… just stay awake! Ok? I…I forgive you, I always have. So just stay with me ok?" Naruto desperately told Sasuke franticly, not knowing what to do. Naruto looked around hoping to God to see someone who could assist him.

"I-I never t-told y-you b-but I have a-always… l-loved y-you…" Sasuke gazed with hope at Naruto, waiting for his reply. Naruto looked at Sasuke in absolute shock, mind racing with thousands of different thoughts.

"Sasuke, you're… you're gonna be just fine ok? I-I love you too Sasuke! I love you. So just hold on for a few more minutes! You'll be alright!" Naruto watches as Sasuke's face get paler and paler and his breathing slowing down unable to process the reality of Sasuke dying. Sasuke lets out a small soft laugh and sadly smiles at him and mouths a word before his eyes hollows, emptying of life hauntingly gazing upon Naruto. Naruto just sat looking straight back unable to break off the stare with Sasuke's last word ringing and echoing through his mind.

'_Liar…'_

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

_

Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was regarding it to Naruto's declaration of him surviving, or about his feelings, or even both but either way… Sasuke would have been right… At that thought, the tears finally came out and Naruto cried, alone with only the sounds of his sobbing echoing in the room.

* * *

AN: Sorry I wasn't too detailed with the whole Naruto thing but it was just hectic and nobody really knew what to say so they left it to Albus. Albus didn't interrogate Naruto too much because he knew that Naruto wouldn't say what he doesn't want to say and offered to enroll him because of the "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." kinda deal. The whole flashback was to show why Naruto is so reluctant to open up relationship wise. It may seem that Harry moved a little fast with Naruto but come on, he's hormonal and attached to Naruto and he missed him a lot and all those emotions just had burst out. It was certainly not what Harry planned on doing but ended up happening. I will write more detail about the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru/Sasuke but I'm kinda putting it off since I really suck at battle scenes... so if anybody would like to help, I would be grateful. Thank you for all your reviews!! You guys are awesome!! I will try to update as soon as possible. 


	8. Decisions

AN: Hey Everybody!! This chapter for some odd reason was hard for me to write! Well not much to say really... Oh one thing. The bedroom scene with Harry and Remus (nothing happens, just talking peoples!!), Ron is in there sleeping but bc he's such a heavy sleeper he doesn't wake up. Umm... The whole point of conference was so Albus could get ideas and input of the Order so thats why he told about the offer he made Naruto at the last minute. Okaaay... I can't think of anything else to explain... Well here's the chapter!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looks around the sitting occupants on the table. He rubs his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighs trying to gather his words and thoughts.

"We are faced with a problem and we need to form some sort of plan to go about this." Albus's old age is now reflected on his face troubled with the stress of war and school problems Hogwarts will face. Somewhere deep inside, he wants to let Harry to deal with it himself, everyone else has their own problems to deal with. However, he also knows that he would never forgive himself should something happen to him and he doubts that anyone would let Harry alone about it anyways.

"I say we use the vertiserum on him and force out the answer that worm is hiding and if he is our enemy… eliminate him. I don't understand why this is a difficult problem to solve." Snape simply stated as if the answer was glaringly obvious.

"Severus! The problem is how Harry would react to our decided action. There are many factors to think about, we can't just eliminate everybody we feel are a threat. We need to think about other's feelings too!"

"_This_ is what encourages Potter to act the way he does! We are coddling and spoiling him too much! Naruto is a threat and we must do something about it, and Potter will just have to deal with it!" Snape's face screwed into an ugly expression of bitterness.

"You know, you were at fault too Severus. Really you should know better then to taunt Harry like that! Albus you talked to Naruto alone, what did you learn? Maybe it can help us decide our next actions regarding to Naruto." Molly tried to redirect the focus onto the problem.

"He didn't say much about himself besides that he recently moved here and is a 17 year old orphan, but we already knew that. Also… I… I offered him to enroll into Hogwarts" Albus prepared for the onslaught of questions he knows will come about. He was not disappointed.

"What!? Albus what made you think of that idea? We were just discussing the danger of our security and you _invite _him into Hogwarts?"

"Albus! Why?"

"I don't understand what deluded you to take such actions."

"Does this mean he's a good guy now?"

"Quiet!!" Albus bellowed in order to restore peace. "I know it seems risky but we have no choice. We don't know if he is or is not a threat but I would feel better keeping him in my sight rather then cast him off into the shadows."

Many of the Order members looked thoughtful as they thought about that logic.

"I see what you mean… by the way did you ask Naruto how he got into Grimmauld?" Everyone looked expectantly at Albus anticipating what strange powers Naruto used to track Harry.

"Yes, I did ask." Everyone looked at each other and then back at Albus waiting for more.

"…and?"

"He refused to tell." Albus gave a smile with his eyes closed into crescent arches.

"…….." Everyone was stunned at Albus nonchalant tone about a serious situation.

"…he refused? He refused to tell… so we still have _no idea _what he is capable of and you gave him a ticket into the school which also happens to be one of the few safe havens for Harry… wonderful, abso-freakin-lutely wonderful." Sirius sarcastically spitted out. Everyone nodded in agreement. Albus was suddenly feeling very very tired and decided to put this conference to an end for the day.

"Harry is right, he deserves more freedom of choice so we shall let him be, but ready to intervene should situation turn dangerous. Severus is also right to some extent, we can't coddle him. He is not a child anymore, besides if we shall try Harry will just become more rebellious. I think this is enough for today." Albus stands up as other protest feeling it is something they need to discuss more.

Remus throughout the conference was unnaturally quiet. Sirius gave a glance of concern and decided to confront him about it in private. As the members trickled out of the room until only Remus and Sirius was left behind, Sirius grabbed onto Remus's forearm to stop him from walking out. Remus looks back questionally.

"Sirius? Is there something you wanted?"

"Is something on your mind mate? You've been quiet throughout the conference today." Sirius face formed a worried expression.

"It wouldn't be the first time Sirius. Haha, I'm not as outspoken as you." Remus faked a casual smile.

"Maybe not, but when it concerns Harry you are. In fact you've been the most outspoken regarding this whole Naruto topic until the conference. Remus, tell me what's up with you. Is it something that I should be concerned with?"

"No! ...no… I'm sorry about worrying you. This is something I need to solve myself but I really do appreciate your concern Sirius… it means a lot to me." Remus gave a genuine grateful grin. Sirius took one long look before sighing in resignation. He patted Remus on the shoulder before walking out the room. Remus stayed behind, lost in his thoughts of what he had witnessed prior the Order meeting.

* * *

**Flashback**

Remus felt guilty as he followed Naruto. He didn't want to spy on them but felt that he needed to know what they would talk about because he didn't trust Naruto at all. He wanted to make sure that Naruto wouldn't try anything on Harry like brainwash him or something especially since they will be alone. He stayed behind in the shadows of the outside corner of the room Harry was residing in.

"Ahem… I'm afraid story time will have to be postponed… I believe I promised to talk with Harry…"

"Naruto!" Harry looked up smiling with delight at the sight of Naruto. "Umm... I guess I'll talk to you guys later then." He smiled apologetically to Hermione and Ron before they left the room.

Remus's brows furrowed in concern at the blatant affection Harry displayed at the mere sight of Naruto. 'He's in deeper than I thought. What is it about Naruto that Harry is so fond of?'

"So Harry… you said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto made his way to a chair to sit and motioned Harry to sit next to him on the spacious couch. Harry blushed as he sat closely next to Naruto.

"Oh yea… I… Did you miss me?" Harry blurted out, face bright red from blushing heavily. Although the question had plagued his mind, he never intended to ask it out loud. Harry blushed harder as he seen Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the question.

Naruto wasn't the only shocked individual. Remus was stunned. 'Is this what Harry wanted to talk about? Why is it so important to him? What is Naruto to you Harry?'

"…yes. Yes I did. Is this what you wanted to talk about? I'm not sure where you are going with this…" Naruto's brows were scrunched in puzzlement.

-Cut out some of the convo bc its too long sorry!-

"I think… I- I love you!" Harry leaned towards Naruto and clumsily kissed him. Naruto sat still in shock frozen like a statue. Harry backed up to look at Naruto in the face only to see Naruto's blank expression. 'Why isn't he saying anything?' Harry frowned at the lack of response and couldn't tell if that was either good or bad.

"N-Naruto?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Naruto suddenly took in a shaky breathe as he shot up. "Oh my god! Look at the time it's really really late!"

Naruto… Wha-"

"I can't believe I haven't noticed how late it is!" Naruto exclaimed not paying attention to what Harry is saying.

"Naruto… List-" Harry tried to get Naruto to talk to him.

"I gotta go home. I'll…I'll see you later!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room before Harry could utter another word. Harry could only look at Naruto's back with his mouth gapping open in bewilderment. When the sound of the front door closing reached Harry's ears, he closed his mouth and eyes and sighed, ignoring the stabbing pain in the chest and the burning in his eyes. Harry trudged up to the stairs trying to fight back the tears.

Remus was left undiscovered and shocked still. Remus knew that Harry cared deeply for Naruto but assumed it was in a brotherly way or admiration, he did not suspect for one second that it was romantic. If Remus hadn't disliked Naruto now, he certainly would now after hurting Harry like that. However, from what he seen, he could tell that Naruto genuinely was shocked and he did care, maybe not the same way Harry did, but he did care. Remus is confused what to do now, he wasn't as sure if Naruto was a bad guy. He just didn't know what to think about anything anymore.

* * *

Remus gathered up his courage and with determination went up the stairs to Ron's and temporarily Harry's room. He pressed his ear to the door and could make out muffled sobs and closed his eyes at the pain of hearing Harry so distraught. He knocked the door and could hear the sobbing cease but still nobody opened the door. He knocked again and waited until he got impatient.

"Harry? I know you are awake. Can you please open the door? I need to talk to you."

"…….."

"Harry, I'm not going to leave until you open the door or until I get fed up and magic the door open, your choice." Remus sternly warned leaving no doubt of his seriousness of the promise. Shuffling could be heard and a click sounded indicating the door is now unlocked. Harry opened the door slowly only wide enough for Remus to see his face. His eyes were red and puffy and tear stains glistened on his face.

"What do you want now? I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Harry voice wavered.

"Harry…please… I want to talk to you." Remus softly pleaded. Harry sighed and opened the door wide and walked out. Remus lead Harry downstairs where it was empty of life due to everyone sleeping. They both sat down on the sofa and Harry waited for Remus to gather his thoughts and initiate the conversation.

"Harry… you told me that Naruto would never hurt you." Remus winced at the insensitive tone but what was said, was said. Harry cringed as if he was in physical pain.

"You saw? You… were spying on us?" The tone changed from distressing to anger.

"I was worried! I just… wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." Remus tried to justify himself in Harry's eyes.

"Looks like you couldn't do much in the end…" Harry's eyes started to tear up at the awful memory of that night. "Remus… why does it hurt so much? Why won't it fade away? Why can't I stop thinking about him still? Why?" Harry started to sob while continuing to talk ending up blubbering incoherently. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him against his chest and stayed silent as Harry cried his pain out. Nobody spoke again that night.

* * *

Naruto squinted his eyes open a little at the sudden intake of sunlight. He had drifted off to sleep on the couch from emotional exhaustion last night. Naruto was a mess. His eyes were red and dark bags formed underneath his eyes. His hair was messed up and stringy. He did not come up with any solutions last night and remained confused presently. 'I don't know if I can do this. What should I do? Everything was going great. I was protecting Harry and he was safe and happy but now… in the end… I was the one who had hurt him and made him sad. I think it's best I leave. I would do more bad then good with Harry. It will be for the best… or is it?' Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration.

'_**Can I say I told you so now?**_ '

'_Ugh Kyuubi not now… Do you have any ideas?'_

'_**Oh **_**now**_** you are willing to listen? I think we should leave. Better to leave now before Harry gets hurt even more from our constant presence and vise versa.'**_

'…_do you think I'm in love with him? It sounds like it from the way you are talking.'_

'_**Would it matter if I think so or not? What do you think?'**_

'… _It was different from Sasuke. I knew I didn't love Sasuke'_

'_**Why did you tell him you did then?'**_

'_Kyuubi, he was dying! What did you want me to say 'umm lets just stay friends'? I… I didn't have the heart to tell him and it wasn't exactly a lie. I did love him… just not the way he wanted, not that lying did me any good… in the end. But when Harry told me that… I… was scared and I felt incredibly guilty. That's not how love should feel... right?'_

'_**No, but maybe it wasn't Harry loving you that scared or made you feel guilty. Maybe it was because you loved him back. You felt scared because… love can be a scary thing... or so I'm told. The guilt you felt is due to feeling you betrayed Sasuke by feeling the same for Harry when you couldn't for Sasuke even at his last moments.'**_

'_But it still is best to leave isn't it Kyuubi. Even if I do love Harry, you were right, we can't be together because of what we are.' _Kyuubi was silent due to the guilt of being the cause of preventing Naruto's happiness.

'_Kyuubi it's not your fault. I made the choice myself, knowing the risks and effects. I knew what I was getting into and I take responsibility of all unhappiness that comes from it.'_

'_**Brat. I wasn't feeling guilty!' **_Kyuubi denied even though he knew he was lying and that Naruto also known. Kyuubi didn't care as long as he didn't verbally state his worry.

'_Haha riiight… You lovable plushy you!!' _A foxy grin spread across Naruto's face in anticipation for Kyuubi's predictable reaction.

'_**This 'Lovable' plushy will rip you apart if he had a physical body!! The nerve of that brat…' **_Kyuubi sulked and grumbled at the audacity of his container.

Naruto stretched out his back, which was sore from sleeping on the couch, and yawned. 'Hmm what shall I do today' Naruto decided to pack up his things and get the hell out of the house and move somewhere else before anyone finds out. 'I guess Dumbledore-san will get the idea that I'm not coming when I don't show.' His personal mission was terminated the moment Harry kissed him, as callous as that sounded. It's not that he didn't care about Harry or didn't want to protect him anymore, but he no longer had the ability to protect Harry anymore because _he _was the source of the pain now. Naruto drudgingly started to pack kitchen appliances into various boxes and pushed his conflicting emotions aside and focused solely on his task while chanting 'I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing…'.

He kept packing and organizing the house without break until all that was left was his clothes. As he set his foot on top the bottom step of the staircase, sounds of knocking rang throughout the empty room. Naruto sighed, irritated at the interruption, and stalked over to the door. He felt the chakra signature of Remus and contemplated whether or not to open the door after all… he could always pretend he wasn't home. However the thought was cut short when a hint of chakra flared slightly and the door opened. 'Probably magic-ed the damn door open' Naruto thought bitterly at his invaded privacy.

"I don't believe I have invited you in." Naruto glared at his intruder.

"It never has stopped me before." Remus glared back with equal intensity. Remus caught sight of the emptiness of the house.

"I remember your house being a lot less empty last time… going somewhere?" Remus interrogated Naruto. Naruto huffed annoyed.

"It's none of your damn business what I choose to do with my life." Naruto drawled as if he cared not one bit of being found out.

"So you're just going to up and leave after everything you put Harry through? Huh!? You _fucking_ coward." Naruto was shocked at Remus's language having pictured him someone who would usually not use language like that.

"You don't know anything! Nobody understands! So just shut up and leave me alone!" Naruto exploded sick of everyone assuming things about him as if they knew everything when they clearly didn't.

"Because you never gave _anyone _a chance to get to know you! And the _one person _who did try is now sitting at home bawling his eyes out because of some insensitive _jackass_!!" Remus bellowed back finally having enough of Naruto's elusiveness and idiocy. Silence settled for a while.

"He cried?" Naruto softly asked Remus. The rage swept over Naruto like a wave and became instantly solemn.

"…Yea… Go back to him, he needs you. I hate it that you mean so much to him and that I can't help him but it doesn't change the fact that it's true." The anger and fighting spirit left him as he caught sight of Naruto's sad eyes at the thought of making Harry cry. It only supported the theory that Naruto actually genuinely care for Harry stronger.

"I can't… besides I don't think anybody wants me in that house. My presence seems to be causing problems and making them uncomfortable and I don't want to be a hassle." Naruto tried to talk his way out of going back because deep in his heart… he knew he can be talked easily to going back to Harry despite the foolishness of that decision.

"Maybe… but what's been done is done. I may not trust you… but I do trust that you are the only one who can help Harry so for now… that's enough for me." Remus sincerely confided to Naruto and extended out his hand for Naruto to take should he choose to come back.

Naruto stared at the hand struggling to make a decision. 'Harry… it's best if I leave. For you and me. It's best if we part now before things get more complicated…' Naruto stretched his hand and gently lowered Remus's hand down.

"I'm sorry. I think leaving here would be best for Harry as well as for me. I can't explain but…" Naruto shifted his glance to the side avoiding to look at Remus's face of disappointment out of guilt. Remus looked at him long and hard. He finally sighed and with a crack, he disappeared. 'God, can things get any worse?' Naruto slide down to the ground.

* * *

'_**Hey…' **_Kyuubi's tone was tentative. Naruto groaned 'I have a feeling Kyuubi is going to complicate things'

'_Hey… It's for the best right? After all I'm half demon and he's human. They can never work out…you were right as always Kyuubi'_

'_**Well I have been known to make mistakes once in a while… after all how do you think I got stuck in this crybaby's body in the first place?' **_Kyuubi smiled as Naruto let out a chuckle, relieved to lighten Naruto's mood a bit.

'_**You know… we may have to live for…. A fairly long long long time…due to aging extremely slowly'**_

'_Yea cuz we're officially half-demons, I know that.'_

'_**I like riding rollercoasters.' **_Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion at Kyuubi's random statement.

'_What the hell? Ok… that's great Kyuubi, good for you, I like rollercoasters too.'_

'_**Even though the ride is short, the thrill and memories do last a lot longer. Makes an empty life a little more bearable even if it's just for a little while. Think about it.' **_With that Kyuubi left and ended the conversation leaving Naruto to his thoughts. 'Leaving may be the best decision… technically… but about what Kyuubi said oddly made sense too. What should I do? Go to Grimmauld or start a new somewhere else?'

A few minutes later, a completely empty house stood as Naruto shut the door one final time and left it for good.

* * *

AN: Okay there you go. More stuff to come!! Thanks for the lovely reviews and support!! Keep supporting me! It really does help as well as advice. Sorry about the shortness since half of it was like flashbacks but next time it'll be more juicier!! Naruto makes a decision, Harry does too!! Ron is clueless and Hermione is fustratedly left in the dark. Snape is unhappy...uhh that's not new... ok unhappier then usual. Tune in next chapter!!! Bye!!


	9. Caught!

AN: I know I know! I haven't updated in like forever! So Sorry! Life and laziness has possessed me. Honestly I had half of this written the day after I updated the last chapter but I just couldn't get the other half written. Writer's block is seriously slowly creeping into my mind. Okay enough excuses and onto the story!

* * *

**The morning before Remus's visit**

Clattering sounds of plates and eating utensils clang about in the dining room. Everyone gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast before going off and starting the day.

"Oh Ron dear, where's Harry?" Molly looked to see that Harry was indeed absent at the table.

"Oh he's sleeping mum." Ron spoke with food stuffed in his mouth. Molly looked disapprovingly at his eating habits and rude table manners.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, and why didn't you wake him up? Harry needs a good breakfast to start the day." Molly admonished Ron.

"Mum, I tried! But he wouldn't wake up! It's like trying to wake up a rock!" Ron whined trying to defend himself.

"Oh dear. I wonder what got Harry so tired…" Molly's brow creased in worry.

Remus looked at the table with sudden interest hoping that he wouldn't be asked about Harry's behavior. Harry ended up staying up till the early hours of morning in Remus's arms until he fell asleep and had to be put into bed. Thankfully Ron had slept throughout the whole ordeal. When breakfast time was near its end, Harry was trudging down the stairs and mumbled a 'good morning' before flopping down on an available chair. Everybody noticed Harry's not so happy demeanor but figured it was due to his tiredness and shrugged it off. Only Remus knew the truth and looked worried and little bit angered at Naruto.

"Harry honey, you're awake! Here, fill yourself up you're just skin and bones! Skin and bones." Molly shoveled variety of food and piled it on Harry's plate encouraging him to eat seconds after.

Harry looked lifeless and a depressing cloud was hovering above him however Ron was ever so oblivious and started to prod him.

"Hey mate, I was wondering were you doing anything last night? I think I remember hearing a lot of noise when I was sleeping but I'm not sure." Ron unwittingly brought back the unhealed pain of Harry's. Harry just shrugged muttered that maybe he was dreaming hoping Ron would just leave it alone.

"Hey Harry are you going to finish telling us about Naruto?" Ron asked excitedly. Hearing Harry's stories of random episodes of their time together interested Ron and Hermione and wanted to know more about him.

"Why?" Harry reacted and spat out his response a little harshly. Ron eyes widen a bit at the surprise of Harry's sudden mood change.

"I-I mean… maybe later." Harry tried to recover his mistake realizing that Ron had no idea what happened between them last night. He just couldn't talk about Naruto in the same happy manner as he had last night no matter how much he tried. It just hurt too much. 'I should have known better then to just blurt out my confession like that. But then again he didn't have to react in such a way.' Harry thoughts turned bitter at the resentment of Naruto's harsh rejection.

"Ron let's give Harry some time to wake up. I also would appreciate if the topic of Naruto is not spoken besides… it has not been cleared yet what we are to do about him." Remus suggested trying to get Ron off of Harry's back about Naruto and discouraging further talk of him in the future. Harry gave a grateful glance at Remus before resuming his breakfast.

"Molly, breakfast has been lovely but I'm afraid I have someplace to be." With that Remus stands up and clears his plate.

"You have an appointment somewhere?" Molly looked a little confused since she hasn't heard of any missions or tasks of the Order Remus were assigned to do. But then again Remus does have his own life so Molly just assumed it was personal. Molly gave Remus a nod indicating she heard him and cleaned the plates while Remus left.

"I'm done too." Harry pushed his unfinished plate away.

"But Harry you didn't finish your plate." Molly stated in a mothering way.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't eat anymore…" Harry was about to claim he wasn't feeling so well, which is not far from the truth, but decided against it due to Mrs. Weasley's tendency to mother him.

"Sigh… oh, oh well… Harry just clear your plates." Molly resumed busying herself with cleaning the dishes.

Harry walked back upstairs wanting to just lie on his bed and wallow in his self-pity, however as he trudged back up, Ron shortly followed after him.

"Hey mate! It's nice outside! Perfect to play quiddich! Let's go!!" Ron chattered excitedly. Harry mentally cursed at his obstacle of having a wallowing time.

"Uuh…Ron did you finish your Hogwarts summer homework? You better get to it unless you want to face the wrath of Hermione. Especially since school is nearing." Ron paled at the thought of Hermione's wrath and a chill traveled down his spine and he shuddered.

"…Y-yeah…I guess I should go start on that. Thanks for looking out for me mate!!" Ron rushed around his room to gather all his dust collected books and start scribbling on his scroll. Harry shook his head at Ron's antics and smiled. Harry was about to leave and let Ron work on his homework now that he can't have the room to himself. Harry made a move to leave before Ron called him back.

"Oh and Harry? Could you…. Could you not say anything about this to Hermione? I kinda told her that I had most of my homework done" Ron's face turned red in embarrasement.

"Sure… don't want Hermione to get a bad impression of you." Harry winked and watched in amusement at Ron's face reddening even further.

* * *

**A Few days later**

After Naruto left his house, Naruto was on his way to the airport when he chickened out and re-routed towards a hotel. He just locked the house and didn't want to go back. He wanted to think and make a decision and just being in that house will bring many memories of Harry which would just confuse and frustrate him more. Agonizing whether or not to go or stay, he still remained undecided. He finally just got sick of the confusions and decided to go to the airport and buy a ticket to wherever he felt going to at the moment. He figured he could always come back if he feels he made a wrong decision but he would never know if he doesn't leave to explore both options.

Naruto paces up and down the room unable to take a seat ignoring the stares of many people looking strangely at him. He thought his mind was made up but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to buy a plane ticket. He walks up to the airline desk, stopping midway and walking the opposite direction. Still unable to decide his course of action, he paces his anxiety hoping to have an epiphany.

"Excuse me sir… are you lost?" An employeer questioned him suspiciously. He has seen this kid walking up and down and in every directions of the room for about an hour. With all the violence and terrorist troubles, he could not help but be suspicious of his intentions especially since he doesn't seem to be from this area. The kid looks at him for a long silent moment making the employeer uncomfortable that he might try something until he finally replies.

"Uuh… actually… yes but I think I know where to go now. Bye… and thank you!" Naruto sped out of the airport and hailed a cab (he knew what they were now) and disappeared from the employeer's sight leaving him confused of what had just transpired and what he was thanked for.

_**I'm going to guess and say vacation plans are now canceled?**_

_I'm sorry… but I decided for sure. I'm going to stay. I want to be with Harry... although I'm not sure if he will receive me after how I acted…_

_**Haha no problem. I figured you would back out and stay. That Potter kid might be pissed at you… understandably but I doubt he would be over you that quickly… don't give up on him just be patient, things are now rocky.**_

_Right… _

Naruto leans back into the cab seat. 'Harry… I'm coming back.'

* * *

Hermione glares at Ron having found out that Ron in fact had not even started his homework until a few days ago.

"Hermione!! I'm sorry but give me a bloody break! You should know me better then that!" Ron exasperatedly exclaimed getting sick of being the object of Hermione's death glares.

"It's not _just _about you not doing your homework Ron! Honestly, don't you know _anything_ about women? What I'm really mad about is that you _lied_ to me!!" Hermione huffed.

"…oh. I'm sorry Hermione, I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I don't like it when you're disappointed with me." Ron blushed at the embarrassment of admitting that fact to Hermione. Hermione glares softened and a light blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Oh… well I guess I shouldn't be too harsh and demanding on you. I just wanted you to do well academically. I suppose I could assist you when you are in great need of help. But no copying!" Hermione lets out a small shy smile and Ron lets out a grin.

"Are you guys done now?" Hermione and Ron gasps and whip their heads to see Harry leaning on the doorway smirking. Harry chuckles when he sees their faces explode red.

"H-Harry!! When did you get here? Heh heh heh…" Hermione nervously chirps trying to retain normality.

"Does it matter?" Harry smiles at their uncomfortable shifts. "Why don't I leave you guys alone." Harry leaves the room despite their sputtering.

* * *

Once he left the room the smile slowly faded. 'I am happy for them…really, so why am I so jealous? I guess I just wish that I could be like that with Naruto…' Harry sighs and goes to take a walk outside but gets intervened by Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! Is there something you wanted?" Harry was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore at such an early hour.

"Hello Harry, I just gathered some of the Order to discuss something and I would like to invite you to join in." Albus lightly replied. Harry was shocked and his mouth gaped open. 'Me? He is _inviting_ me to an Order meeting!! OMG!!'

"Uh…Yes!!! I mean I suppose but I am confused at the sudden change of mind?"

"Well usually it wouldn't be accepted but what we are discussing is somewhat involved with you and you deserve to hear it out and be involved. We are going to try to treat you as an adult more and trust you." Dumbledore reasoned. To be honest, the rest of the Order is not aware of the new presence that would be attending, it had honestly not been planned. While walking around the house to prepare mentally for yet another difficult meeting about Naruto, he seen Harry meandering and decided to invite him.

"Well shall we?" Albus leads Harry into the Order room. All the chattering in the room halted as they took in the new admittance in shock.

"What the bloody hell is Potter doing here!!" Snape bellowed. He is getting sick of Potter getting more leniencies each day just because of his little teenage drama and angst.

"Severus! Language! And Albus if you could explain?" Molly being the middle man…woman or whatever trying to keep the peace in the room.

"Well considering about what we are going to be discussing will affect and involve Harry, I felt it fair that Harry be here to hear this and voice out his input. We are going to treat him with more respect and trust… remember?" Albus strongly reminded them.

Remus looked worried and disapproving of Harry's presence. He was all for Harry's freedom and trusting him but he wasn't sure if Harry was able to handle a discussion of Naruto shortly after… well that incident. He sighed because he knew that Albus would not change his mind unless he told his reasons which would betray Harry's secrets.

"The Order may know but to keep Harry up to date, we are to be discussing Naruto." Harry sucked in his breathe at that statement. He didn't expect the discussion to be about this, he figured it would be about protection and defense mechanism against Voldemort or something of that sort.

"I have extended an invitation of attending Hogwarts to Naruto and gave him a deadline in which he will give his response. It should be due… actually it should be due today now that I think about it. Hmm... "Dumbledore dawned a thoughtful expression wondering at the lack of Naruto's presence lately.

"Harry have you heard anything about Naruto lately?" At that question everybody faced towards Harry anticipating his response.

"Uh… no, not lately, he must be busy settling in here and all…" Harry's eyes shift uncomfortably at the sudden attention of the Order. Remus tried to catch Harry's eyes and when Harry did he saw Remus's regretful expression and paled. 'Shit… he's going to tell isn't he? Otherwise he wouldn't be looking apologetic to me!'

"Umm Albus… I don't think that we should wait up for Naruto's reply…" Albus raise an eyebrow while others look confusedly at each other.

"And why is that so Remus?"

"Because I don't think he is going to accept… I don't think he is here anymore." Remus slowly admitted his findings for the first time and cursed he didn't tell Harry about it sooner rather then to find out about it in this situation.

"What?"

"WHAT!?" Harry's face is now transparent and horror stricken.

"I actually paid him a visit a while ago and when I looked in his house… there were lots of boxes and it looked empty. I think he was in the middle of moving out." Remus looked down at the table avoiding everyone's inquiring stares….especially Harry's.

The sounds of a chair backing out and the door slamming indicated that Harry was no longer in the room. Remus rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and deeply sighed.

"Great. Now we will _never _know what Naruto is up to all because we were to busy tiptoeing and accommodating to Potter's pitiful feelings." Snape sneered sarcastically.

"Severus, not now please." Albus tiredly let a breathe out. "Remus… why was I not informed of this?"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I… I don't know why…" Remus lowers his head in shame of disappointing the Order.

"Well I guess we won't have to worry about Naruto anymore but if someone could volunteer to talk and calm Harry down. He's emotionally unstable and vunerable." With that Albus stands up and leaves the room.

"Well I think it would be a given that the person will certainly not be me!!" Snape spat out before he stalked out the room with robes billowing behind him.

"Is it just me or did the stick up Snivelus ass get bigger cuz I swear he's getting more waspish each day." Sirius sarcastically drawled disapproving of Snape's attitude.

"He's just stressed… we all are." Remus just sighed and shook his head. "Well shall we go console Harry?" Remus inquired as he leaned against the doorway waiting for Sirius's response.

"Yea… let's go. But honestly Remus… What's the deal between Harry and Naruto? I cannot for the life of me understand what is going on between them. Why Harry is so adamant and protective of him. Naruto is too mysterious and untrustworthy… I still don't trust that kid." Sirius confided to Remus his recent conflicts of the matter.

"Well maybe Harry is the one who Naruto will open up to and just maybe Naruto is what Harry needs to get back to his old self. You must admit ever since the discovery of the prophecy, Harry has been… too serious and distant." Remus suggested his thoughts.

Sirius and Remus conversed a little more about the topic until they got to Ron's door and knocked. Ron head pops out wearing a look of confusion.

"Is the meeting over already? Speaking of which, Why weren't Hermione and I invited? It so not fair!! I mean-"

"Have you seen Harry?" Remus interrupted.

"Uuh… no? Have he gone missing? I figured that he would come straight to my room and tell us what was going on in the meeting…" Ron looked worried now.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. 'Harry left the house!' They ran to find Albus to inform him of this urgent news. After they rushed and blurted out their discovery Albus just sighed and sat down on a chair.

"I am feeling very tired. Let's just wait a few hours before going to look for him. He's a grown boy and can take care of himself. I just can't afford to keep running after him every time he runs off… I just don't have the energy anymore…" Albus looked his age and then some at this moment. Remus and Sirius desperately wanted to object but looking at Albus's weariness made them hesitant and accept his decision reluctantely.

* * *

_Home sweet home… never thought I would be back here so soon. _

_**Heh heh dreading unpacking right? Haha sucks to be you! Happy unpacking! Bye!**_

_Yea that's right, you just go and sleep you damn furball… _Naruto grumbled jealous of Kyuubi being able to sleep while he had to do all the work. Naruto took out some scrolls and unraveled them on the floor. 'hehe these sealing scrolls are great! I can't believe how much crap I can fit in here!' Naruto was about to unseal his living room scroll before he decided to do his bedroom first in case he was too tired and wanted to go to sleep. He walked upstairs leaving his other scrolls on the floor and went into his bedroom to unpack there first. He got his bed set up and was just hanging up the last of his clothes when he tensed. 'Someone's here… one of those wizards.' Naruto cautiously crept down the stairs to see who entered his house.

* * *

With trembling hands, Harry took hold of the door knob and turned it. It was locked but with a whispered 'Alohamora' the door opened. The first sight that greeted him was the emptiness and cold of the house. It was completely bare. Harry eyes watered and dropped to the floor in despair. 'It's true… he's really gone. He left. He LEFT ME!! Why?? Just because I told him I loved him? Is it because of that? Couldn't he at least gave me a good-bye? An explanation?' Myriads of thoughts jumbled inside Harry's mind and none made him feel any better. Harry bit his lip to hold back his sobs despite him being alone with nobody to hear him but it couldn't be contained and choking sobs escaped his abused lips.

Naruto was almost to the bottom of the stairs when he heard sounds of sobbing echoing throughout the room. '…Is that Harry?' He stealthily stalked towards the source of the sobs and confirmed that it indeed was Harry. Naruto's heart clenched and felt pained at the sight of Harry's tears trailing down his face that was wearing an expression of such sorrow. The sounds of his painful sobs stabbed painfully at Naruto. Without meaning to Naruto sighed and whispered Harry's name. When he realized that he said it outloud he froze. Harry turned his head at the sound and he gasped as his eyes widened.

"N-Naru-to?" Harry whispered as if Naruto would disappear if he had spoken too loudly.

"Y-yes?" Naruto started to sweat nervously at what Harry would do to him.

Harry just stared at Naruto as if he was unable to believe that Naruto was really there. Then without warning Harry pounced on Naruto causing him to fall to the ground on his back, fist beating on his chest while crying.

"Y-you idiot!! Where the hell did you think you were going? H-How can you just l-leave me!! I hate you! I Hate You!!" Harry continued to beat his fist onto Naruto's chest bawling and eventually tired out still remaining on Naruto's chest. At that moment Naruto wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry Harry. Forgive me please? I can't bear to have you hate me, please forgive me." Naruto continued to murmur his pleads of forgiveness while one arm remained wrapped around Harry's waist and the other stroking his hair gently.

Naruto continued his ministration but soon grew concerned at Harry's lack of answer and looked down to find Harry's peaceful face breathing deeply. Naruto sweatdropped. 'I pour my heart out and apologize like that and he was asleep all this time!' Even so Naruto smiled faintly at the sweet image of Harry's angelic sleeping face. He delicately lifted Harry and walked upstairs and laid him on his bed. Due to the fact that Naruto was only able to finish setting up his bedroom and his tiredness, he decided to just lie on the bed with Harry. It wasn't as if they were going to do anything inappropriate. Naruto carefully lay back without waking Harry and closed his eyes for much needed rest. Harry unconsciously snuggled towards Naruto and smiled.

* * *

Harry groaned with his eye's half opened due to grogginess. 'Where am I? Wait what is that breathing noise?' Harry looks to his side and sees Naruto's face upclose to his. Harry's face heats up at the nearness of Naruto's face. He closes his eyes and relishes in the sensation of Naruto's warm breath on his lips and dreamily sighs. 'Just a little shift of my face and I would be kissing him... He wouldn't know about it and I will certainly keep this a secret...' Temptation welled up inside Harry at this open chance to kiss him knowing that it would never happen otherwise. Harry held his breath and slowly inched his face towards Naruto's. Their lips were about to touch when Naruto's eyes snapped open. Mortified, Harry snapped his head back mouth gapping open trying to figure out what to say. 'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!! He's going to kill me!!' This thought raced in Harry's mind while he nervously waited for Naruto to freak out or yell at him for taking advantage of him in his sleep.

"Y-You... Were you about to kiss me??" Naruto bluntly asked. Harry grew red at his question.

"U-uh... yeah... sorry" Harry bowed his head in apology and shame for giving in to his temptation.

"Does this mean you still like me?" Harry grew confused at the questions Naruto was asking and couldn't get where he was trying to get at.

"I think that's obvious." Harry turned his face away in attempt to hide his blush.

To his surprise Naruto didn't yell at him or laugh at him. It shocked him and he tensed when he felt Naruto's fingers grip his chin to turn his head towards him. Harry was about to demand explanations of Naruto's strange actions however all thoughts flew out of his head when Naruto's lips descended upon his. Harry shocked, laid still allowing Naruto to roll on top of him. Shock subsided and slowly Harry started to melt into Naruto's embrace and opened his mouth allowing Naruto entrance. Harry relished in the warmth of Naruto's body wrapped his arms around his waist and neck. Naruto left Harry's mouth and started to nibbling on Harry's ear making Harry gasp due to his sensitivity. Hands were exploring each other bodies and heavy hot panting and moans filled the room.

"Nnn...N-Naru...to... w-wait" Harry tried to speak as best as he could with brain going through a meltdown.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto lifted his head up still panting as he was waiting for my answer. For a second Harry completely forgot what he was going to say.

"W-What is this? I mean... last time you just ran away and freaked out and now all of a sudden you are just... err not freaking out..." Harry blushed too embarrassed to say what they were doing out loud. Naruto sighed and rolled off Harry. Harry bit his lip restraining from shouting Naruto to forget what he said and to resume with their make out.

"I guess I owe you an explanation huh?" Naruto gave a wry smile and brushed his hair back with his hand. He looked at Harry's face and stroked his cheeks softly then moved onto Harry's hair.

"I didn't mean to freak out like that... honestly. It's just you surprised me greatly and... let's just say my love life was horrific. I panicked... and packed up my stuff and was about to fly off when I realized... I couldn't be apart from you... that I loved you too. I know what I have done was awful and hurtful and I regret it with everything inside me. Forgive me Harry...please..." Naruto looked pleadingly in Harry's eyes. Harry wished he could yell and get angry but he just couldn't. Rather then being angry... he was happy. Happy that Naruto loved him too and he smiled and pecked a kiss on Naruto's nose.

"I suppose you are forgiven. You're lucky that I'm such a nice awesome guy." Harry smiled cheekily. Naruto let out a relived breathe and smiled.

"So... I believe we have some unfinished business?" Naruto's brow wiggled up and down as he rolled back on top of Harry.

"Oh? And what would that exactly be?" Harry coyly smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's head bringing him down for a kiss.

Naruto licked Harry's lips asking for entrance and Harry eagerly gave it. Naruto's hand slipped under Harry's shirt and caressed his smooth chest before brushing against his nipple. Harry moaned at the contact and arched his body upwards towards Naruto. Naruto groaned at the contact of Harry grinding into his hips. Naruto was kissing and sucking on his collarbone while his hands were memorizing and mapping Harry's body. Both were lost in the pleasurable sensation and ecstacy.

Harry clenched his eyes closed basking in the burning sensation of pleasure pleading 'Oh god, oh god, if this is a dream never let me wake up!' Harry's finger clenched onto Naruto's hair forcibly bring his lips onto his. Hips grinding against each other and with each friction brough more and more pleasure beyond their imagination. Harry's eyes grew hazy with lust and desire and love and saw Naruto's eyes mirrored his.

"Ngh...N-Naru-to!" Harry whimpered as the pleasure was building and building. Naruto smirked at the adorable noises Harry would make and it turned him on even further.

"God Harry... keeping making those noises and I'm really going to lose it" Naruto huskily whispered in Harry's ear making Harry shudder in ecstacy. While one hand was still caressing Harry's chest occasionally pinching his nipples causing Harry to moan, the other slowly crept from Harry's knees to his thighs. Harry whimpered as Naruto's hand stroked and caressed the upper inside of his thighs yet not making contact where Harry needed it most. Before Harry could plead and beg for Naruto to touch him, Naruto silenced him with a passionate and heated kiss. Teeth clashed and their tongues were fighting for dominance which Naruto eventually won. Naruto decided he teased and tortured Harry enough and brushed his hand on Harry's covered length. Harry let out a small cry as Naruto slipped his hand down his pants and started to stroke him. Harry squirmed at the almost unbearable pleasure and was about to reach his limit and climax when the door crashed open. Both Naruto and Harry heads whipped towards the door and froze.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

One thought ran through Naruto and Harry's mind.

'Shit...'

* * *

AN: AAhhh!! Face all red and blushing I have NEVER written anything citrusy like that... so embarrassed. Yea Im a total noob at that so if it wasn't good Im so sorry! I was actually going to end the chapter after Naruto and Harry fell asleep but then I was like... I think I can write a little more. But yea there you go. They made up and feelings were confessed but is that enough? Is love enough for their relationship to prevail through the numerous obstacles that face them?? I'll try to update more often and not laze off like I did this time. Until next time! Tune in next chapter!! 


	10. Truce

AN: Wow its been a Looong time since I updated! Sorry for those waiting, my parents took our family on a surprise vacation and the hotel didn't have wireless internet!! Then when editing my chapter I realized that I was rushing the main events too close together and basically had to cut half of it off and re-write it. It originally had Naruto telling Harry some of his past but cut it out and decided its better to have it revealed around school year so sorry guys but just giving heads up. Well don't have much to say. If this isn't up to usual standards sorry but I was kinda rushed to get this out and I'm kinda lazy and tired haha. Well enough babbling and on with the story!

* * *

**Previously**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

One thought ran through Naruto and Harry's mind.

'Shit...'

* * *

Naruto and Harry shell shocked could only stare in horror while remaining in the provocative position.

"Sirius! I-I c-can explain!!!" Harry stammered clueless how to go about this awkward and extremely embarrassing situation. At this statement Sirius raised a brow in disbelief.

"Oh really… and what would your explanation be Harry?" Sirius gritted out increasing Harry's nervousness.

"W-well… this wasn't certainly planned… umm heh heh heh…" Harry faded off accepting his defeat of coming up with a plausible answer. Seeing Harry's dilemma which was partially his fault, Naruto spoke up on Harry's behalf.

"Harry came to my house to see if I had really moved away and I was just unpacking when I heard someone enter my house. We more or less talked and Harry fell asleep and due to the lack of furniture we slept on the same bed and…." Naruto trailed off not knowing how to explain their current awkward position.

"You know it would help if you guys weren't still all over each other… just a little suggestion." Remus sardonically hinted. Beet red, Harry and Naruto jumped off each other immediately.

"You know you should really stop this habit of bursting into rooms of my house" Naruto suddenly realized that this was the _third _time that Remus burst unwanted into his privacy.

"Oh… well… I actually had a good reason this time. You see, Harry left the house in distress when I kinda hinted at the possibility of you moving away and we wanted to give him some time but when he didn't return a few hours later we got worried. We figured he would be here and came here to find the door slightly open and entered when we… err… heard Harry… umm… yea and thought he was in trouble…" Remus by then turned a brilliant red as well as everyone else in the room.

"Oh… well… sorry for the uhh misunderstanding…" Naruto muttered still embarrassed at this whole situation.

While Remus was embarrassed as well as amused at the situation, Sirius was another story due to his adamant distrust of Naruto.

"All that aside, what the hell were you thinking Harry? Involving yourself with someone like _him_!" Sirius furiously argued.

"Someone like _him_? What's that suppose to mean? What are you trying to say?" Naruto's eyes flashed in anger at Sirius's unfair insinuation.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the headquarters." Sirius muttered darkly.

Not wanting to encourage Sirius's apparent sour mood, they all got ready without complaint heading towards the headquarters. Uncomfortable tension shrouded them throughout the whole journey to the headquarters that Harry and Naruto sighed in relief at the sight of Grimmauld. When they entered everyone stopped their activities and stared unflinchingly at the pair, mostly at Naruto.

"Oh… hello Naruto, are you staying for um dinner?" Molly Weasley sweetly asked playing the role of a good hostess.

"I suppose." In all honesty, Naruto had no idea what he was doing here and what exactly he was to do so he just played it by ear.

"Harry! Where were you!?" Thumping of footsteps running downstairs could be heard as Ron and Hermione ran towards Harry in a frenzy.

"Oh I was at Naruto's, sorry for worrying you." Harry sheepishly smiled as he apologized feeling guilty for causing Hermione and Ron so much trouble and hiding secrets from them.

"Just don't do that again ok Harry? Ron and I were really worried over you." Hermione looked at Harry with a worried and concerned gaze heightening Harry's sense of guilt.

"Yes yes yes, the prodigal son has returned. The world can now continue its rotation and life can resume in celebration." Snape sneered with sarcasm oozing off that statement which earned him a warning glance from Albus.

"Harry you returned just in time for dinner and afterwards if it's not too much trouble you could give an explanation of your whereabouts." Albus calmly suggested although it was clear that it was an order.

Harry flushed at the thought of explaining…_that _in public… to his friends and the order. 'What am I going to say? It's too embarrassing and private! If I lie or neglect to mention it Remus or Sirius might, which will make things worse and more suspicious!' Harry sent a helpless look to Naruto hoping that he would have an answer or idea of what to do, only to his despair, find Naruto looking as red and lost as he was. 'That does it… I'm officially screwed' Harry mentally sobbed.

The girls of Grimmauld set up the dinner table while everybody else was lounging in the living room occupying themselves, waiting for dinner. Finally everybody was seated to eat although the atmosphere was slightly awkward due to Naruto's presence and Naruto sensing their discomfort made him uncomfortable as well. Although measured timewise the dinner was quite short, it felt as if it was the longest dinner of the year.

"Dinner was delicious Molly, you've out done yourself once again." Albus graciously complimented Molly Weasely who blushed with please never getting used to the praises. Everybody else grunted their agreement with Albus's statement.

"Ok, Harry if you can give your explanation."

"Umm… where should I start?" Harry nervously asked as he felt everybody's eyes on him.

"Just start what happened after you ran off from the meeting." Albus gently assured Harry attempting to decrease his anxiety.

"W-well… after hearing about… Naruto's possible departure I ran back to his house to see if it was true. You know to see for sure if he really had indeed left and moved off. When I got there the door was locked so I kinda…uhh magiced the door open?" Harry winced at the many disapproving looks he received and continued on. "Uh… yea anyways…the house was empty and …w-well…empty. I …" Harry stopped not knowing how to continue without revealing his feelings for Naruto, he just wasn't ready for everybody to find out. Seeing Harry's dilemma Naruto resumed in Harry's place.

"Harry entered my home about an hour after I did. I had unpacked my bedroom which was why the house besides my room was completely empty explaining Harry's misconception that I was gone. I heard a noise and went down quietly to investigate and to my surprise it was Harry. He shouted and yelled in justifiable anger and after he calmed down we talked and he fell asleep due to exhaustion. I had meant to wake him later and let him nap but I fell asleep later as well. And… t-that's…. it…" Naruto gave Harry a glance before shifting his eyes to his audience.

"Hmm… Is that all? Remus, Sirius is there anything you want to add?" Albus paused but they remained silent. "Ok, if that is all there is something else I would like to discuss." Albus stated, "Now I would like to know Naruto if you would accept my invitation to-"

"I got something to say!" Sirius blurted out.

Harry started to sweat worried about what Sirius would say while Naruto looked cool and calm. 'I envy him' However while Naruto exterior was calm and cool his head were more on the lines of: 'Shit shit shit shit shit Did I mention how I _HATE_ that man?? What's his damage?? He's sooo going to call me out!! Dammit!! Aaaahhh!!'

"Ok share with us what you have to say then Sirius"

"I don't trust you Naruto…. And I don't like you too! And I think Harry shouldn't be in contact with _you_!!" Sirius was practically growling at this point.

"What the hell is your problem with me? What did I do to make you angry?" Naruto snapped back, sick of Sirius's attitude with him.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?? I'll tell you what my problem with you is!! Harry was great before you came along and now he is talking back and disregarding rules and running off from safety getting in ways of peril danger ever since he met you! You have him completely fooled into thinking you are his friend or some _saint_ and that you care! I don't know what you want from Harry but if I ever see you touching him or see you in…in…. inappropriate positions with him again I will _kill_ you" Sirius raged while everybody except Remus, Harry and Naruto was confused by the last statement.

"Inappropriate positions?" Ron piped up clearly confused at this new tidbit.

"Yeah, when Remus and I went to _his _house to look for Harry we found him in his b-"

"Sirius I think that's enough. This is not our story to tell." Remus tried to make him calm down and understand Harry's wish of privacy however Sirius was too angry to notice.

"Hell yea it is!! I think it's my business when I find my godson in the bed with a potential enemy!"

Gasps were heard and Harry and Naruto's faces were pale white in horror of being discovered.

"In bed?"

"Does this mean Harry's gay?"

"Damn, I guess it's always the hot ones."

"Whoa!"

"Is it weird that I'm not completely surprised by this?"

Mixed exclamations were being expressed around the room and then silence.

"Sirius…" Harry softly spoke in a dangerous tone. Sirius cringed at his tone with fear and guilt after realizing the serious consequences of his rash actions. "Sirius…. I can't believe you said that… in front of _everybody_ knowing it was something I wanted to keep private. I… I-I…I'm…." Without bothering to finish his sentence, Harry shook his head and trudged out of the room and upstairs to his temporary room like a lifeless zombie.

"Well, that was nicely handled" Remus gave Sirius a scathing glare making Sirius's mood even worse. Naruto was now profusely sweating feeling the odd man out and slowly backed out of the room but unfortunately was caught by Sirius.

"You! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Sirius roared making Naruto's sweating problem increase.

"Err… I was uh just heading to the bathroom… had too much… water…yea…" Naruto sweatdropped at his pathetic lie.

"You expect me to believe that you little-"

"Sirius! Yelling and being mad at Naruto isn't going to help Harry forgive you. Give them a break." Remus tried to reason with Sirius.

"Remus!... I-I… I'm just trying to protect Harry from being hurt… What am I suppose to do?!!…" Sirius softly confided so only Remus heard and bowed his head. Remus's gaze softens with something Sirius could not quite decipher.

"You may distrust Naruto or be mad at Harry's choice but yelling and being angry isn't going to help you understand and I'm pretty sure that Harry and Naruto is confused as we are so let's cut them some slack and time to figure things out on their own." Remus advised being careful with his words so Sirius won't feel admonished or lectured. Remus gently laid a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius reached up his shoulder and grabbed Remus's hand while gazing at him with an expression of gratefulness.

"Err… do you want us lot to leave?" Ron questioned feeling very awkward for witnessing what seemed to be an intimate moment for Remus and Sirius which reflected upon everyone else as well.

"Oh! Haha no it's fine we were just finished." Remus laughed it off while Sirius wondered if he imagined the Remus's look of disappointment but of what Sirius didn't know.

"Umm don't you have anything you want to say to Naruto, Sirius?" Remus hinted to Sirius while everyone observed with curiosity.

"Err… s'rry…" Sirius mumbled out at Naruto clearly reluctant and disgruntled but was met with Remus's disapproving look and sighed.

"Naruto, I think we just got off on the wrong foot and I was overprotective of Harry being the only family he got left and all… I guess what I'm trying to say is… let's just start over on a clean slate. This doesn't mean I trust you… but I'm going to give you a chance."

Naruto's mouth gapped open in shock. Whatever it was that Sirius had to say, this was the last thing he expected. He just dumbly nodded not knowing what to say. Sirius gave a relieved grin since a little part of him expected Naruto to rub his apology in his face.

"As heart warming this is, I think I should go to Harry… he seemed really upset…" Naruto winced knowing Sirius probably would feel guilty at that statement and he was right.

"Don't worry Sirius. Harry loves and cares for you, he's just angry right now. I'm sure he will get over it and forgive and forget." Naruto gave a comforting smile before he took his leave and left the dining room. 'Man… Sirius doesn't hate me anymore… who would've thunk it possible?'

Naruto stood right outside Harry's door and tried to listen for any signs of life inside the room. Naruto was about to deem the room empty due to no sounds but decided to give it a look anyways and to his surprise Harry was there. Harry looked up and sighed in relief. 'Probably thought it would be Sirius' Harry bowed his head and looked at the ground.

"Oh you surprised me. Didn't think you were here cuz it sounded empty."

"I placed a silencing spell so no sound escapes this room." Harry blandly replied as if he was reading from a textbook. It was silent until Harry broke it.

"I bet you regret that night… it's ok if you do, I don't mind…" Harry gave Naruto a thin smile which wavered, his eyes still not meeting Naruto's.

"I… don't understand… why are you saying this? I thought I told you that I loved you…" Naruto scrunched his face in confusion not knowing where Harry was getting these thoughts and ideas from.

"I know but you were probably swept up by the mood or something. Let's face it, you never gave signs or indications you felt more for me until _that _night. Admit that a part of you wish to take it back… I won't be hurt I totally understand so don't let me stop you." Harry's steely gaze met Naruto's. Hurt confusion and a little bit of anger clouded Naruto's eyes.

"I don't know what the hell got into you but you better snap back out of it soon." Naruto gritted and stood up to walk out the room.

"Running away again? Heh how typical of you." Harry snidely mocks. Naruto spun around with a burning gaze and grabs Harry by the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know what? I _do_ regret saying 'I love you' ok!? I regret it because now I know it would just end up totally wasted on an incredible idiot who thinks he knows everything!!" Naruto growled and Harry anger started to surge.

"Oh I act like I know everything?? Why does that seem familiar… oh yea! Because that's what _you _do!!! Always acting like you know everything about suffering and pain! What do you know huh? You think you can just come out of nowhere and make assumptions of me!?" Harry stalks right up to Naruto's face practically spitting in his face as he yells.

"Oh because I don't act how you expect it means it's not true? Do I look like an idiot who would be confused and just blurt out love confessions like that!? Do you have _any_ idea how _hard _it was for me to say it!? Get it in your head! I love you, you stupid moron although now I'm questioning why I do!!" Naruto yelled back. By this time their faces were so close together that their noses were brushing against one another's.

"How dare you call me a moron!! You're the moron…" Harry voice gradually softened as he was starting to have trouble keeping his head straight due to the close proximity of Naruto.

"No… you're the moron…idiot." Naruto's breath fastened as he too was getting affect by Harry's close presence.

"What?" Harry's face leaned closer to Naruto's.

"I dunno." Naruto mumbled and brushed his lips gently on Harry's.

Naruto's hand traveled up Harry's arm and tangled into Harry's messy ebony locks while his lips occupied Harry's mouth. The room suddenly seemed full with hot and heavy air and their only oasis was each other's touch. Harry moaned softly into Naruto's mouth when Naruto lightly yanked at his hair back to open his mouth wider and thrusts his tongue into it. Harry went under Naruto's shirt and started to caress his chest and Naruto groaned when Harry brushed against his pert nipple. Heavy pants, gasps and moaning were the only sounds in the air while the outside remains oblivious. Harry lifted his arms and Naruto took off Harry's shirt and proceeded to place butteryfly kisses on his chest. Harry's lids slowly shut revering in the sensation of Naruto's ministrations. When Naruto bit and licked Harry's nipple, his eyes snapped open and let out a soft cry. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance at Naruto's smug smirk. 'That guy…' Harry's eyebrow twitched a little. But the thought immediately snuffed out as Naruto attacked his neck and started to scrape his teeth and suck on his sensitive spot. Harry's back arched as he mewed and whimpered when Naruto stopped and removed himself from Harry's neck.

"Why did you stop?" Harry panted looking Naruto was a half lidded gaze full of lust and confusion.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of stopping." Naruto huskily replied and Harry shivered in anticipation.

Naruto gently pushed Harry back to the floor and kissed him softly on his lips and licked his bottom lip. He moved on to Harry's chest and caressed it with his lips giving special attention to the area of his belly button before moving lower. Naruto slowly zipped down Harry's jeans and took them off. Harry choked out a moan when Naruto kissed and licked at his inner thigh. While his lips were busied themselves with Harry's thighs, his finger brushed against Harry's length and smirked at Harry's gasp of pleasure.

"N-Naru…to p-please!" Harry whimpered feeling tortured.

"What is it that you want Harry?" Naruto smirked as Harry gave another moan at his touch.

"P-Please…" Harry's face flushed in embarrassment, not wanting to voice out his wants and turned his head to hide his humiliation.

"Tell me what you want Harry and I will do it… just tell me…" Naruto's lips caressed Harry's outer shell of his ear as he whispered before he started to nibble on it. Harry's eyes started to tear as he couldn't take it anymore slowly going crazy with need.

"N-Naruto… t-touch m-me please!" Harry whimpered in desperation and Naruto grinned impishly.

"As you wish" Naruto murmured into Harry's neck as he sensually licked, nipped and sucked it.

Naruto gripped the base of Harry's manhood and softly squeezed it before stroking it. Harry gave a strangled cry of pleasure feeling the rush of this new sensation. Naruto slowly stroked it in a way that left Harry wanting for more.

"Nngh… bastard…" Harry attempted a glare at Naruto for his teasings.

Naruto only smiled. He started to pump Harry's length deciding he already teased poor lil Harry enough. Harry squirmed and writhed in pleasure as Naruto pumped him. Harry felt a knot tightening in his stomache and felt close… of what Harry was not sure when Naruto stopped…again… 'I'm really going to kill him!' Harry whimpered at the lose of Naruto's touch.

"Aah!! Nngh!!" Harry cried out in pleasure before trying to stifle his loud moans.

Harry bucked his hips only to find Naruto holding him down to prevent gagging. The feeling of Naruto's warm mouth surrounding him was almost too much and yet he burned for more. Harry couldn't hold it in and let loose a loud moan while thanking god that he spelled the room beforehand. Naruto was incredibly turned on from hearing Harry's moan and cries of pleasure. 'He's so adorable…so fuckable…' Naruto lustfully thought at the sight of Harry's glazed emerald eyes, flushed face with moans escaping from his plump pink lips but knew they weren't ready to have sex yet. Naruto licked and sucked Harry enjoying hearing the noise he was making. He lightly dragged his teeth up Harry's length and gently nibbled at the head before licking the pre-cum from the slit. Harry arched his back off the floor clenching his fist around Naruto's hair tighter and loudly cried out with his face cutely scrunching his eyes closed from the overwhelming sensation. Naruto gave a sudden hard suck and Harry gave one final scream of pleasure before he releashed in Naruto's waiting mouth. Harry's body, glowing from the light sheen of sweat, slumped in exhaustion and gave a content sigh with eyes still glazed not yet recovered from his euphoria. Naruto decided to forgo his turn seeing how tired Harry was. They lay side by side trying to recover their breaths. After they caught their breaths, Naruto turned his head facing towards Harry's.

"Hey Harry? ...Why were you…" Naruto faded off not knowing how to word it without sounding accusing or mad.

"Oh that… I dunno… I was just afraid when Sirius blurted it out that you were embarrassed and ashamed of me… I mean we never really discussed about our relationship…and I just didn't want to be let down and disappointed again so I panicked…I'm sorry…" Harry turned his head towards Naruto revealing his teary sad eyes.

"This new development was rushed… but I don't regret it and I'll _never _be ashamed of you… unless you wear socks with sandals…then I might be a little ashamed and pretend I don't know you." Naruto grinned as Harry chuckled.

"I guess I should go talk with Sirius…Oh! I totally forgot I left you behind all alone with him and the others! I'm soo sorry! How did that go?" Harry eyes widened as he realized that he left Naruto alone to face Sirius and the rest of the housemates after hearing that bit of shocking news.

"At first not very well considering all the yelling Sirius was doing but later he calmed down and formed a truce, so all is well. But you still owe me."

"Yea yea yea, I bet you won't let me forget it too. But wow that's great, I'm happy that you two will now get along better." Harry pecked Naruto on the cheek and grinned happily. Naruto pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"You make me happy as well." Naruto spoke with a warm tone.

Harry teared, he never felt so loved or happy as he did now and gave a watery smile. Naruto gave a quick small kiss on Harry's nose before standing up and helping Harry up. They walked out the room hold hands and breathed in deeply before entering the dining room.

* * *

AN: Sorry if you felt the chapter was short. I underestimated the difficulty of writing lemons but yea its kinda hard writing it without sounding repetative. For those wondering...yea no Kyuubi in this chapter. Kyuubi doesn't interfer in Naruto's personal life a lot so yea and don't worry, later on, Hermione and Ron will be more involved in the story and I'm still contemplating the Remus and Sirius pairing but put some fluff anyways so you guys want that pairing speak up or forever hold your peace...omg that was corny. Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate the title suggestions and am considering them. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to support my story. See you next chapter. 


	11. A Trip to Daigon Alley

Yes yes yes... It's been LONG overdue... sorry sorry really. Writer's block, life and laziness all collided at once. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par but it was been a while and I kinda lost rhythm of the story so its gonna take a while before I get back on track. This is a little on the short side because there wasn't much I wanted to dwell on with what happens after the confrontation but didn't want to squeeze everything of the next event in. Also... I am sorry but remember when I said that Naruto is the only Naruto character and blah blah blah...yea... the plot bunny took a different direction and decided that I am going to introduce some Naruto character in. So far I am thinking one but it could be two. Naruto and Harry isn't going to be the only gay guys but it isn't going to be a sudden infestation of same gendered couples (although those stories are fun P ) I think there should be some love competition to make the story interesting. Okay enough rambling and on with the story!

* * *

**Previously**

Harry teared, he never felt so loved or happy as he did now and gave a watery smile. Naruto gave a quick small kiss on Harry's nose before standing up and helping Harry up. They walked out the room hold hands and breathed in deeply before entering the dining room

* * *

As Harry and Naruto enters the room apprehension rises into the room. Remus nudges Sirius to snap him out of his stupor. Sirius stuttered in nervousness. After Harry had stormed out of the dining room, he calmed down into reason and realized the damage he had committed onto Harry. He had betrayed his trust and privacy and wasn't sure how Harry would receive him after the incident. He prayed to God that Harry didn't hate him because he didn't know what he would do if he did.

" H-Harry… I didn't mean to… I-I mean I'm s-so-" Harry raised his hand up stopping what Sirius was to say.

" It's ok. I'm sorry too. I should have been more patient and talked this out rather then you know… " Harry shyly smiled and patted his hand on Sirius's shoulder. Then he turned to the rest of the occupants of the room.

"I guess you're all probably confused but this thing between Naruto and I just happened and… I know I've been asking for a lot but if you could leave this issue alone for a while. Naruto and I are still trying to work it out. Thanks." Harry quirked an almost grin.

"Sure thing mate! But you know you can talk to us if you need us ok Harry?"

"-sigh- If that is what you wish" Remus agrees reluctantly.

The rest not knowing what to say that has not been said just nodded while Snape open his mouth only to be silenced by a stomp of the foot. Harry and Naruto both sighed a breathe of relief.

"Well now that issue has been settled, let's discuss about Naruto's future with Harry." Albus cheerfully input as if oblivious to the drama that had occurred a moment ago.

"EH!? F-fu-future? As in Marriage!! No I object!!!" Remus's eyes bulged out as he clapped his hands on his cheeks in horror. After a few minutes of silence, Remus noticed everyone giving him either exasperated or puzzled looks. He felt his cheeks burn hot as he realized the foolish conclusion he jumped to.

"eh heh heh heh I kinda thought Albus meant something else… eerrr let's pretend that never happened…" Remus sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Yes… as I was saying before that… outburst… as you all know I offered Naruto to enroll in our school but if he was to do that we will need to set a few rules to avoid trouble.

"You make it sound like I'm a menace to society…" Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Oh no no, this is just to ensure that you don't attract attention to yourself because the culture of the wizarding world is vastly different and while I can help you to an extent, I can't possibly teach you _everything_ about our culture." Albus explained trying to mollify Naruto's indignation.

"I suppose that makes sense. Ok, so what are the rules?" Naruto grudgingly agreed.

"Well first is obviously to keep your abilities, whatever they may be, discreet. Second is that you can keep your privacy but if your actions or past actions may cause endangerment to my students, you _have _to report to me or you will be hold responsible. Third, do not take advantage of my hospitality. You are my guest and you will act accordingly. Don't attract too much attention. Is that clear?"

Naruto rolls his eyes and hmphs.

"Hey old man, I'm not that clueless!" Snape snarles at the Naruto's rude name.

"Watch how you address Albus Dumbledore you little snot!" Naruto responded by rolling eyes once again.

"_So-rry…_ but seriously, I understand the fragility of the situation and will be on my upmost behavior." Naruto's face displaying the seriousness of his words.

"Well now that's understood, I suppose you boys better start getting ready for school soon. That means a trip to Daigon Alley will be needed this week." Albus concluded the meeting with a smile before popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

One by one the members of the Order filed out of the room. Naruto looked at Harry before linking their hands to together. He squeezed Harry's hand to comfort him and gave him the _Thank-God-That's-Over_ glance and Harry replied with a relieved grin. They climbed up the stairs to their room hands still in link and met with Ron's stare of disbelief.

"Oi… you do know that you guys are holding hands don't you?" Ron questions confusingly.

"Err… well you see…" Harry nervous grin falters as he fails to come up with words to say.

"Oh Ron, isn't it obvious? Harry and Naruto fancies each other and got together! They pretty much just announced it a few minutes ago! Weren't you listening?? Honestly" Hermione finished with a huff and an eye-roll. This however only manage to make Ron's eyes widen even larger.

"Fa-fancy? Harry? Naruto? As in together?" Ron muttered.

"Ron? Is…are you okay with that? I don't want you to feel… uncomfortable…" Harry wavered with uncertainty. He dreaded losing or damaging his friendship with Ron.

"It is quite a shock but I guess I can get used to it with time" Ron weakly smile. Although he wasn't the most comfortable with this revelation, he did not want to harm his friendship with Harry knowing how much Naruto means to him.

"_boys…" _Hermione sighs as she shakes her head.

"So… what should I expect at Daigon Alley?" Naruto attempted to break the semi-awkward silence. That seemed to do the trick as Ron excitedly jumped to answer.

"Daigon Alley had got everything you need! The quidditch and joke shops are my favorite! They are bloody brilliant! They display the latest models of brooms! We gotta stop by there." Ron leaned closer towards Naruto and whispered "Stick close to me and Harry especially when buying school books or Hermione will swoop in and try to glue you to the bookstore with her."

"Oh how nice Ron! First of all, its Harry and _I. _And nice to know you think I'm just some bookworm with… with no life!" Hermione seethed.

"Oh Hermione don't be like that! You have to admit that you do like your books fiercely eh?" Ron retorted as the group starting making its way back to the living room. Hermione remained silent for a while.

"Well… I suppose there is _some_ truth to it" Hermione reluctantly replied as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Haha it's ok Hermione, its one of the quirks that makes you… well you and you know how we love ya!" Harry smiled warmly making Hermione blush and making Ron's eyes narrow a little in jealousy which was unknown to the two except Naruto.

* * *

**  
The morning of Daigon Alley**

"Hurry, hurry! Oh Ron! Would you please wake up! Harry please be a dear and wake Ron up and make sure he stays up this time!" Mrs. Weasley bustles about making breakfast while herding all the children in the dining room to eat at the same time.

"Oh Ronniekins!! Mum says to wake up!" Fred and George teases as they could hear Ron groggly groan upstairs.

"Um Weasley-san, is there anything you want me to do?" Naruto politely asked seeing how busy Mrs. Weasley seemed.

"Oh its Mrs. Weasley dear and no, you just sit and eat your full." Naruto felt an unfamiliar warmth. 'Is this what it would be like to have a mom?'

'-_**snort- Getting a little mushy on us aren't you?**_**' **Naruto internally gasps. Kyuubi hasn't talked to him for so long it surprised to hear him all of a sudden.

'_Kyuubi! It's been a while' _

'_**Yea well… I'm bored now. So hows your lover boy?'**_

'_He's fine and no we didn't…you know… yet…' _Naruto blushed as mental images flashed into his mind. Unfortunately Kyuubi saw this.

'_**Hmm… interesting kukuku. Are those weaklings suspicious of us still or did you set the old man straight?'**_

'_Don't be so rude, this world is different and yes they are still a little suspicious but I think they are turning around…we just have to be a little careful'_

'_**Just make sure to stay out of trouble brat'**_

Naruto felt the connection cut and figured Kyuubi wanted to go back to doing whatever he does to entertain himself. 'Ugh… I wonder how long things are going to go smoothly before the shit hits the fan…'

"Naruto!?" Harry loudly stated while waving a hand in front of his face

"Eh? Oh sorry Harry, what did you want?" Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us to make sure we're ready to go." Harry repeated as he gave Naruto a questioning glance wanting to know what made him space out like that.

"Oh… yeah I'm ready…shall we?" Naruto smiled and linked his fingers with Harry's.

Naruto and Harry were the last to gather at the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley were busy checking Fred ad George for any pranks before fussing over Ron.

"Everybody ready?" Mrs. Weasley takes a look around the room one more time before grabbing some floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace. Even though Naruto read about this, it was still a little surprising to see. It was finally Naruto's turn to floo. Naruto's hand on Harry's tighten and Harry followed as he understood the silent message of Naruto wanting to floo with him. They both step into the fireplace and Harry shout out the destination 'Daigon alley'. The experience was not of the best and Naruto could live with never experiencing it again. He felt queasiness in his stomache and felt imbalanced. Naruto fell on his back a little dazed.

"The first time is always a little queasy heh heh… forgot to warn you about that" Harry reached out his hand for Naruto to take.

"Yea… that wasn't very pleasant…" Naruto grimaced and took Harry's hand. He looked around in awe. In all his year of traveling, he has never seen anything so… magical. Numerous wizards and witches hurrying about, magical merchandise display on windows… it was a sight to see. Naruto felt a tug on his hand and turn to see Harry cocking his head toward the direction Ron was walking. Taking the hint Naruto took to walking while continuing his observation.

Harry looked at Naruto's face and felt proud for some reason. It could be because he liked that his heritage and lifestyle impressed Naruto and he wanted Naruto to like and enjoy this part of him considering it is a major part of his life. Harry wasn't naïve and stupid as people assumed or seemed to treat him. He knew there was something off about Naruto but he never felt he was in danger so he let Naruto's secrecy slide. Of course he would like Naruto to confide in him one day but it was enough for now. 'I never imagined I would ever feel like this for a person… I think I really am in love' Harry savored the warmth of Naruto's hand.

As they continued walking on their way to the bank Harry started to get a strange feeling… as if someone was watching him. Harry looked around only to realize that it wasn't a person staring but many people staring discreetly or blatantly at Harry's and Naruto's joined hands. He cursed mentally realizing that he got used to public show of affection due to being cooped inside all the time until it became habit.

"Hey Harry… you ok?" Naruto looked concern. He must have picked up on Harry's distress. Looking around to see people in the crowd staring at their hands, Naruto had a feeling what was bothering Harry. 'Harry must be uncomfortable with all these people staring at us…' He gently removed his hand from Harry.

"Sorry but my hand was getting hot and sweaty heh heh." Naruto forced a grin while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. His heart panged as he took in Harry's look of slight pain and confusion. 'Damn… I hurt him again, I just can't seem to do anything right…'

"Oh sorry, it's ok." Harry faked a smile as well. 'Did I do something wrong?' Harry felt a little hurt that Naruto removed his hand from his. It wasn't really the action because it wasn't Naruto's fault if his hand was getting hot and sweaty but he knew Naruto was lying. Harry looked down at the ground trying to come up a reason Naruto would lie about it. He felt fingers gently lifting his head up and met with Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, chin up. Don't let other people get to you because they don't matter." Naruto whispered while Harry closed his eyes relishing in the feel of Naruto's puffs of hot breath caressing his lips.

"Mmkay… I'm sorry for being insecure…" Harry realized that Naruto must have thought that he was uncomfortable with people's stare and tried to relieve him by removing his hand. Harry felt a little knot in his stomache as he realized it was partly true… but after Naruto comment, he felt better, braver to face the public. Harry took a firm hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it slightly and Naruto turned to him and gave a small but beautiful warm smile. 'It is worth it, will be worth it just to see that smile directed towards me.'

"Oi! Harry! Naruto! What's taking you so bloody long!" Ron shouted shattering the romantic atmosphere.

"Harry! Naruto! You gave us such a fright when we turned only to realize you weren't there! We didn't know you guys stopped walking and thought we had lost you!" Hermione was quite frazzled and looked relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Er… sorry, we lost track of time and kinda got distracted by a minor dilemma." Harry grinned apologetically at Hermione. Hermione couldn't stay angry at Harry when he's like this. 'Damn him for acting cute!' Hermione internally pouted and the injustice.

They all walked together once more to the bookstore and this time Harry and Naruto ignored the stares and kept their hand firmly together with heads held up. Feeling strong for overcoming that difficult obstacle they both came up with the same thought. 'I think we can make this work… everything is going to be alright.'

Nobody saw a pair of eyes full of shock and jealousy bleed red.

* * *

Once again sorry for the shortness. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Naruto FINALLY entered the wizard world and will actually be at Hogwarts in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Can you guess who the jealous person is? However guess right gets a cookie kukuku. I'm gonna have to admit since this twist was improvised and not really planned, it might get a little confusing but I will try to make it simple as possible. Kyuubi hasn't been in this story a lot but he will be more involved as the story progesses. It's just things are really that interesting to Kyuubi right now so he doesn't bother and does his own thing but when Naruto gets to Hogwarts where everything is different and new, Kyuubi comes out more so Kyuubi fans do not dispair!! I really hope that the next update will come out sooner. I do promise to finish this story but it will probably take some time due to laziness. 


	12. Off to school we go!

AN: Hello!! I didn't take _as_ long as last time to update but still it was longer then I expected so gomen!! About the mysterious stranger... I can't reveal it yet tho many probably won't be surprised but it as a certain twist fufufu. Grammer probably all time low on this one bc I am incredibly tired but want to post this new chap up. Well Naruto starts to reveal just a tinsy bit about himself and Harry is starting to grow some doubts -gasp- Malfoy makes an appearance yay/boo whichever you prefer haha. Well enough rambling and on with the story!!

"Woah!" Naruto yelped at the rather unpleasant sight he came upon in entering the bank while Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh be quiet! They just caught me off guard that's all" Naruto looked suspiciously at the goblins of the bank. "Now direct me where to withdraw normal muggle money" Harry points to the place as he waits in line for the both of them.

A few minutes past before Harry's eyes pop out as he sees Naruto walking back to him with a bulging bag of what he assumes is money.

"You didn't happen to rob a bank on your way here did ya?" Harry joked stilled amazed at the amount Naruto withdrew.

"I told you money is no issue with me. Just think of it this way, I get to spoil my cute little boyfriend." Naruto smirked as he ruffles Harry's hair.

"I suppose I can't complain too much then." Harry grinned back leaning in Naruto's touch, loving the feel of Naruto's hand stroking his hair.

"I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts… I can introduce you to everybody and show you around. "Harry drifts off to daydreams of picnics by the lake with Naruto and starts to give a goofy smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto sweatdrops at Harry's antics.

They were interrupted as a Goblin came and introduced himself and led them to Harry's safe. Naruto was interested at how the bank operated and enjoyed the little adrenaline rush of the ride to the safe.

"Usually people are scared the first time they ride these carts, I'm surprised you were enjoying yourself." Naruto smiled secretly at that remark knowing that the speed was nothing compared to the speed he experienced in the shinobi world.

"Okay now that we got the money let's meet up with Ron and Hermione and go shopping!!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He couldn't wait to explore Daigon Alley."

They walk out of the bank and go to the bookstore where Ron and Hermione headed off since they didn't take so long at the bank. They got the necessary texts while Naruto ogled at the various magical book covers.

"Now off to the _good_ stores! Which do you want to go to first Naruto? The quidditch store or the joke store?" Ron eagerly asked waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Umm… I think we should go to the quidditch store first that way we can spend the rest of the time at the joke store." Naruto reasoned.

"I suppose I should go find Ginny and hang with her while you boys do your boy stuff." Hermione rolls her eyes knowing the guys caught up in excitement had forgotten about her.

"Oh Hermione right… sorry… umm yea you should go find Ginny and stick with her unless you don't mind hanging around the quidditch and joke store…" Hermione gave them a glance that gave a definite no. Hermione turns around and walks away giving a lazy wave goodbye.

The trio walked towards the quidditch store and could see a crowd of people in front of the dispay case.

"Blimey! This must mean new models of brooms are out! Harry, Naruto let's check it out!" Ron piped eagerly trying to fight his way in front to see the window.

"Quidditch is a wizard sport and it's really popular here. I play as seeker on the Gryffindor team!" Harry informed Naruto.

"Really? I'll make sure to root for you when I come to the games. But just wondering… what other wizard sports are there?" Harry eyebrows rises at the unexpected question to realize that he never really gave it thought and didn't know.

"Well… I don't think I have heard of any others… that is kinda strange now that I think about it… but trust me Naruto… when you get to experience quidditch theres no need for other sports." Harry smirked cockily in confidence of his statement.

"Hmm? You seem so sure about that." Naruto grinned teasingly. "But I suppose I will have to take your word for it…" Naruto overdramatically sighs. Harry gives a chuckle and tugs on Narutos hand to follow.

"Common, we gotta make sure Ron doesn't injure people plowing his way to see the brooms." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's enthusiasm. Sure he was excited by the prospect of new modeled brooms but Ron was on a different level.

They finally managed to catch up to Ron with some pushing and shoving. The three then stared at the new models of broom and their eyes glazed in awe.

"I would do anything to be able to touch just the handle!"

"Daddy I want one!"

"That costs more then my house!"

"I heard one of the quidditch teams all upgraded with that model."

"I heard this outstrips even the Firebolt models…"

" –drool- "

"I never wanted anything so bad in my life!" Ron whined. Harry must admit that there was a strong twinge of want as well. Even though Naruto didn't see the fascination with brooms he had to admit it was pretty cool. 'If I ever wanted to look rich while sweeping… that would be the broom I would use…'

'_**Yeah that is truly riveting… brat there's something I need to discuss with you.'**_

'_Kyuubi! I was starting to get worried… you've been scarce these last few days.'_

'_**Yes I tear in happiness at your concern. Remember that thing we discussed about? Just wondering if that plan is stlil on'**_

'_Oh shit… It totally slipped my mind… damn… are you sure this is a good idea?' _Naruto's brows furrowed as he remembered what he agreed to long ago. It seemed a good and logical idea at the time but with the development between him and Harry… it didn't seem so anymore.

'_**You're acting like this was all my idea… you were a part of this decision too. I think its a good idea, but potentially risky for your relationship?'**_

'_Yea yea yea' _Naruto scowled irritatingly even though he knew Kyuubi was right… it was partly his idea as well. Only if he knew how the future would turn out… he probably wouldn't agree with it.

'_**Don't get prissy at me! You came here with a goal in mind so don't get your head lost in the clouds and do what you came here for.'**_

Naruto grumbled 'Nice talking to you' as he felt Kyuubi connection fade. He sighed knowing that while it was the right decision… it didn't feel right because it could endanger his relationship with Harry. 'But if it will help in the long run…' Naruto's decision was set and made.

"I know you don't really see the fascination with brooms yet so sorry about getting so carried away… you were probably bored…" Naruto turned to see Harry shuffling the toe of his foot in the ground with his head ducked to hide his slight blush.

"No worries, I wasn't bored, honestly, now stop doing that other people will see and I should be the only one to see you looking so cute." Naruto lifted Harry's flushed face and grinned.

"Ugh why don't you just get a room!" Ron scrunched his face in discomfort at the lovey dovey show.

"Don't be jealous Ron." Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Who said I was jealous you daff prick…" Ron mumbled darkly while Harry and Naruto just grinned in amusement.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron suddenly yelped. "It took more time then I thought to get through the crowd… it's almost time to go!" Harry and Naruto realized Ron was right and paled at the thought of an angry Mrs. Weasley.

The trio blindly fought their way out of the store not caring for the wellbeing of others due to their fears of being late and incurring the wrath of Mrs. Weasley. Pushing their bodies to the limits, though Naruto faked his exhaustion, they burst through the doors of the bookstore and landed at Hermione's feet.

"You boys were cutting it close. Mrs. Weasley is pretty stressed lately so it would be wise to not anger her." Hermione lectured.

"Why do you think we sped our way here to the point of exhaustion?" Ron huffed out as he tried to catch his breath with Harry nodding in the background in agreement.

"Well maybe if you kept better track off time instead of drooling over some brooms, you wouldn't have to." Hermione lifted her nose in the air. "But I suppose that would be asking too much considering your obsession with quidditch… " Hermione gave a small grin indicating she wasn't really bothered as she made it seem.

The four talked about randoms thing with occasional argument over Harry and Ron insulting Snape with Hermione defending him. At a particular argument Naruto interjected in interest.

"So what's the deal with Snape-san? He seems to be always angry and hates me even though I didn't do anything!" Naruto wanted to know the deal with Professor Snape since the books he read didn't really go into the history of Hogwarts professors.

"Snape-san? Just call him Snape, Snape-san is a little weird." Ron commented.

"That's _Professor_ Snape Ron. Address him as Professor Snape, Naruto." Hermione disrupted with a sharp warning glance at Ron.

"Well he's just a bitter old man who thrives on the misery of his students and don't get me started on his favoritism of Slytherins… those slimy gits…" Ron spat out lost in his not so nice memories with his Slytherin encounters.

"Actually, I found this out in secret so don't spread this around… but apparently my dad and his friends, who they dubbed as the Maraudors, teased and bullied him all his school life and made him miserable." Harry admitted partly ashamed of his father's past behavior.

"So? Just because he gets bullied and teased a little, he holds that grudge for twenty some years and lashes it out on people that had nothing to do with it? That's pathetic." Naruto argued.

"Naruto! Think about it! How awful it must be to be teased and bullied like that. Nobody here could really understand his pain." Hermione defended, trying to get the boys to understand the other perspective of the Snape.

"What happened to him was unfair but to lash out on innocent people because of memories is wrong and does not justify his actions. It is a pity his childhood was like that but he lost my sympathy by acting the way he is now. I hate people like that. People who hurt another to transfer blame to appease themselves…" Naruto stopped his rant as he realized he was worrying and slightly scaring his friends and tried to calm himself down.

"Well I suppose but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's stop talking about Snape… " Ron spoke up after the uncomfortable silence.

The conversation started once again dissolving the tension and the incident was forgotten except for Harry. He put it in the back of his mind. 'I have a feeling that that rant wasn't really about Snape but something else… it could be a clue to his past…'

**

* * *

**

Back at Headquarters

"Harry… Naruto is cool and all but… what was all that before… it kinda freaked me and Hermione out." Ron softly questioned Harry when Naruto left to the bathroom.

"I… don't know but it's no big deal, everybody loses their temper now and then so I don't see what the big problem is." Harry tried to defend Naruto.

"I know, its just… I feel there's some side to him that's not… I-… there's just some feeling I had when he was getting angry that scared me… I just wanted to make sure you knew what you are doing that's all. Keep that in mind." With that Ron walked away just as Naruto came back.

Noticing Harry's troubled face, Naruto questioned what was wrong only to have Harry wave it off and force a smile. Even though Harry loved Naruto and trusted him, Ron's words wouldn't leave his head and it didn't help knowing that there were many secrets that Naruto is keeping from him.

'Ugh! I trust him… I really do! So why are Ron's words getting to me? Whatever… I'll just keep an eye out. It's not that I don't trust Naruto… but… there's nothing wrong with being extra cautious as well…'

With that plan in mind, Harry walks up the stairs to his bedroom where Naruto currently resides.

"Harry what took you so long? I was just about to come and find you." Naruto looking worried at Harry's slightly strange behavior.

"Say Naruto… What were your dreams…. I mean before you came here?" Harry snuggled into Naruto and laid his head on his shoulders sighing in the warmth and comfort.

"Why the sudden question?" Naruto quirked his head and looked down at Harry's face in curiosity.

"I just want to get to know you more… is that so wrong?" Harry's face saddened.

"No of course not, I guess I was just taken by surprise… it is kinda random… well to answer, I used to want to be a Hokage… it's a… kinda like what a Prime minister is to England…" Naruto decided it wouldn't hurt to confide just a little.

"Wow, that's a big dream… is that still your dream? Or did it change?"

"No… I… believe it or not, I became Hokage… but it didn't last for long… I guess it just wasn't my fate" Naruto sighed 'Great, now I'm turning into another Neji….'

"Are you serious?? You became Hokage? Whoa! That's like a really big and responsible position, no offense but aren't you… you know… too young?" Harry was entranced and rapt in interest.

"Haha… well the way things were where I came from is different so my age isn't a big deal… everybody matures and becomes an adult at an early age… what are you smiling about?" Naruto looked down to seeing Harry smiling largely.

"It's just… I'm really happy right now…I like you confiding in me and telling me stuff about you… tell me more! Please? Umm… how about you're first love?" Naruto chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you want to know more about me. About my first love… haha she's was quite the fireball…" Naruto then told him stories about him and Sakura.

"And I guess that's it… anything else?" Naruto looks down only to see Harry smiling in his sleep. Naruto strokes his hair and strokes his cheeks before picking up Harry and laying him carefully on their bed before climbing in as well.

"Well… I guess the other questions and stories can wait… Goodnight Harry…"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile somewhere else

A figure is seen sitting on a bed in the dark contemplating.

'That boy I saw at Daigon Alley… that was definitely Naruto… but… he was with the pathetic Weasley and Potter duo'

He clenches his fist as the memory of that Potter brat clinging on _his_ Naruto flashes through his mind.

'What are you up to Naruto? …I thought we were going to become deatheaters together… so what was that all about?'

**

* * *

**

Back to Grimmauld

Naruto sits up from his bed and hisses as his tattoo slightly burn. He frowns in confusion and dread.

'… I feel something bad is going to happen…'

'**Gaki… I discovered something slightly disturbing but at the same time convenient for us that is…'**

'_What? Cut the dramatics and spit it out' _Naruto irritably replied… he was swimming in stress and confusion and had no patience left to amuse Kyuubi.

'**What the hell is with that tone? Whatever since you're not in a good mood I'll forgive you. Remember when we first came here and you saw yourself, Sakura and Sasuke at the school gate?'**

'…_. Yeah… but that was a while ago so what of it?' _Naruto brows crinkled in confusion as he did not see the connection.

'**You're the only Naruto in this dimension now.'**

'_WHAT!? How is that possible? What happened to the other me? How do you even know I mean aren't we half the world away?'_

'**True… but since we are all connected somewhat, I felt his presence disappear. It was very slight but with you being stressed and all tied up with emotions whilst I just lie here in my cage… I was able to sense it as you missed it. I guess the dimension couldn't balance with the presence of two essentially same souls and had to get rid of one. You being the stronger probably resulted in him being the one chosen to fade. This is disturbing because I had no idea what his role in this dimension was or if anyone will notice his disappearance.**

'_Yes… this is troubling… Argh! I can't believe this! You never said that this would happen!? …However we are in a hidden community in the wizarding world so the chances of running into someone who knew the other Naruto is very slim so let's just deal with this issue later.'_

'**Well considering nobody attempted this and it was all just speculated theory… I think besides this little mishap everything was pretty damn accurate so give me some slack! Whatever, just thought I would give you the heads up' **

Kyuubi grumbled feeling a little unappreciated before Naruto felt the connection cut.

Naruto just lay back in bed and rubbed his temples. 'Just when I couldn't deal with more stress… this happens.' With a heavy sigh, he flops back on the bed causing the mattress to bounce a little disturbing Harry's sleep.

"Mmm… Naruto, are you having trouble sleeping?" Harry propped himself on one elbow as he turned on his side facing Naruto. He yawns and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"No, sorry for disturbing you. Go back to sleep 'kay?" Naruto kisses Harry on the nose as he turn on this side to be face to face with Harry.

"M'kay" Harry sleepily smiles and he nuzzles his head on Naruto's neck trying to cuddle into his warm body.

Naruto gazes warmly at Harry as he immediately falls back asleep hoping that this beautiful moment won't end too soon.

**

* * *

**

Platform 9 ¾

"Harry and Naruto be safe and be on your best behavior! And do keep an eye out on Ron and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley tearfully bids her good-byes.

"Mum! Shouldn't you being saying that about Fred and George!?" Ron whined at the injustice.

"But Ronniekins… at least when we make trouble, we make sure we don't get caught unlike yourself" Fred and George retorted in a sing song tone as Ron scowls back.

"Harry take care of yourself, if theres anything you need… owl me okay?" Sirius hugs Harry tightly then let go and went up to Naruto and awkwardly shakes Naruto's hand.

"You better take good care of Harry punk" Sirius orders as Naruto rolls his eyes at his unnecessary command.

"Sirius! Haha, sorry about that Naruto. He can be quite protective concerning Harry." Remus sheepishly smiles as he attempts to apologize on Sirius's behalf. Naruto just gives an understanding smile as the Hogwarts students board the train.

* * *

Naruto and the Golden trio stumble through the passageway looking for empty compartments until they neared the end of the train.

"Lucky! Let's hurry and get in before someone else swoops in!" Ron rushes while the others struggle to follow.

The group plops down on the seats and settles down with a satisfied sigh. The compartment is filled with comfortable peaceful silence. Hermione cracked open a thick book and read, Ron laid his head back and fell asleep while Naruto looked outside the window admiring the scenery while holding Harry between his legs pressing Harry's back to his chest so Harry could look out as well. They enjoyed the silence for an hour or so before Naruto reluctantly had to disentangle himself in order to go to the loo. Harry shivered from the loss of contact and warmth. The compartment door opened and Harry looked in the direction eagerly assuming it was Naruto.

"Hmph, still alive Scarhead?"

Harry groaned at the sight of his arch nemesis. He really didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy right now when he was finally content.

"What, no witty remarks or insult? Finally realized your place?" Draco sneered as Crab and Goyle dumbly nodded.

"Eh? Go back to pug-face and leave us alone you ferret!" Ron had just woken up to a most unpleasant sight of Malfoy and his goons.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you freckle face" Draco spat out in anger at being called a ferret. It brought back unpleasant memories.

"Oh just leave us alone Malfoy!" Hermione cried out in exasperation.

"Just go stick your nose back in that book like a good little bookworm you worthless mudblood!" His lips sneered as he smelled something rotten.

Harry, and Ron stood up at the point fingering their wand trying to restrain from cursing the life out of Malfoy.

"Whatever, you're not worth my time! Crab, Goyle let's go." Draco and his goons roughly slid open the compartment door and slammed in close and they walked out.

"Ugh! The nerve of that stupid blonde ferret! Not worth his time!? He was the one who sought us out in the first place!" Ron raved in rabid anger while Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Hey no blonde insults! Naruto is blonde too you know!"

"That is beside the point! This is the last time I let him get away with insulting us!" Ron charged out the door after Malfoy while Harry and Hermione were unable to hold Ron back.

"Honestly that Ron! When will he learn to be more rational?" Hermione huffs and crosses her arms in annoyance at Ron's impulsive behavior.

"Should we just wait for him or go after him?"

"Harry you stay here so Naruto won't wonder where everyone is and I'll get Ron and talk some sense into that boy!" Hermione stalks out the compartment while Harry just sighs and shakes his head.

Ron aggressively stomps his way down the passageway and turns the corner near the entrance of the bathroom he saw Malfoy just disappear into when he stops in surprise. He walks back and hide behind the corner away from Malfoy's sight as he watches him talking with Naruto.

"Ron wh- " Ron covers Hermione's mouth with his hands and holds his finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. He gestures to the corner with his head and watches as Hermione's eyes widen in shock at the scene they are witnessing.

Hermione tried to reason that Naruto simply did not know who he was talking to and could not know about the bad blood and history between Malfoy and them but that didn't stop the scene from being a bit disturbing. Deciding that they've seen enough and not wanting to get caught, she tugs at Ron's sleeves and gestures that they go back to the compartment. The walk back was silent.

"Hey, did you happen to see Naruto on your way back? He's been in the bathroom for quite a while…" Harry looked a little restless and worried.

"Aah… no we didn't see him… right Hermione?" Ron nudged Hermione's arm.

"Y-yea, we didn't see him but I'm sure he will be back any minute!" Hermione forces a small smile. The compartment door opens and Naruto walks in oblivious to the tension inside.

"Sorry bout that Harry! I got stopped by some trolley with weird looking snacks and couldn't help but browse a little" Hermione and Ron bit their lips to refrain from bursting an accusation of Naruto lying.

They all settled back in their seats and they started talking about their previous school year adventure. This time Hermione and Ron made sure to include their animosity with Draco.

* * *

AN: I made this chap a little longer then usually to make up for my long absence. So Malfoy's being an ass and Naruto is conversating with him! What is going on? Ron and Hermione is starting to become wary of him and Poor Harry is clueless to what's going on. Who is this stranger and what is Naruto _really_ up to? I have portrayed Snape as a bastard bc...well lets face it... he kinda is one but I'm gonna have him mellow out later on... kinda have a hidden agenda for that tho kukuku... Well stay tune and I'll see you next chapter!!

P.S I am very grateful to all the reviews and impressed that you guys put up with my inconsistent updates -.-; I promise not to give up tho it may take time so encouragement and support is welcome. So continue your support and comments! ( its kind of a ego booster fufufu) I decided to leave the title as is... did I discuss this already? can't remember but the short story is I will formally title it at the end so I don't confuse readers mid-way.


	13. WTF is going on?

AN: I honestly didn't expect this to take as long since it is short. So sorry about the length. Things starts to get messy and complex so I didn't want to overload on new information and confusion so I had to cut it short some not to mention I am starting to struggle with ideas since I keep changing my mind so much -.-; But I know exactly how I want it to end so that won't change. I must admit I kinda rushed through this so let's just pretend it was nicely written lol. Well enough of the rambling and on with the story!

Previously

"Naruto stop fidgeting!" Harry scowled as he watched Naruto squirm in his seat for the eighth time.

"I'm nervous! Is that so wrong?" Naruto snapped back, his agitation getting the best of him.

"You'll be fine Naruto so stop worrying so much. Besides… I'll be by your side through the whole way so please calm down ok?" Harry blushed at the last comment he made.

"…thanks Harry. That means a lot to me." Naruto's face slightly flushed back

"Ugh. Don't you think it's annoying how Naruto and Harry always act like they're the only ones here?" Ron glances at Hermione and sees her nod in agreement. Harry and Naruto at least had the decency to blush.

"Well guys, we're almost at Hogwarts so we better get dressed! Now you boys scat out of here!" Hermione makes shooing motions with her hand.

"Now hold on a min 'mione! We _boys_ are the majority here so why do we gotta leave?" Ron retorted indignantly.

"Because I'm a _lady_ now shoo before I make you regret staying!!" Hermione's brow started to twitch in irritation. Needless to say, the boys shot out of the compartment without anymore complaint.

"Wow… Hermione can sure be scary… you got your work cut out for you Ron." Harry chatted teasingly.

"Wha-What are you talking about H-Harry?" Ron stuttered as his face flushed a deep red.

"Hmm… whatever you say…" Harry replied in an all knowing tone.

**A few minutes later**

"Ok… so do you know where I gotta go Harry? I mean Im not really a first year but I got to get sorted right?" Naruto turned towards Harry.

"Aah… well I never heard of a situation like this so I really dunno… merlin… we should have asked when we had the chance…" Harry muttered as his face scrunched in wonderment.

"I have to admit… that thought has never occurred to me…" Ron mumbled sheephisly.

"I'm sure Hagrid will have some instructions ready for you. Professor Dumbledore would never neglect Naruto." Hermione confirmed with confidence.

"I suppose" Naruto mumbled feeling a little more relieved although it didn't dissolve his anxiousness.

The gang got off the trains and started to look for empty carriages to aboard. It was pretty violent and competitive since everybody wanted to group with specific people compared to strangers or even worse… rivals.

"What the hell are those? Are they supposed to be horses??" Naruto gawked at the strange queer creatures.

"You mean you can see them?" Hermione and Ron looked wide eyed towards Naruto while Harry looked contemplative.

"Yea… why? Were they not supposed to be seen?" Naruto inquiring what the significance was.

"Well those are thestrals and they can only be seen when the person has witnessed death." Hermione whispered in an evocative tone.

"O-oh… is that so? Heh heh" Naruto nervously laughed trying to think of something to veer off this topic.

"Yea, so what's your story? Who did you see die?" Ron questioned. Hermione's jaw dropped in horror.

"Ron!! That's a really insensitive question to ask!! Really Ron I wonder what goes through your head sometimes if anything gets through at all." Hermine seethed scandalously.

"S-sorry." Ron cowered under Hermione's wrath. Naruto let out a breath of relief seeing how he was off the hook this time.

"No problem. It is kinda personal but it's nothing traumatic." Naruto gently smiled as he lied through his teeth. Eventually they let the topic go and started to tell Naruto tales of their dormitory antics and other school related stuff.

Before they knew it the carriage stopped. Sure enough waiting for them was Hagrid.

"Oi! Naruto and first years over 'ere!" Hagrid bellowed waving his hand so they could see him, as if his great stature wasn't visible enough.

"Well I guess that answers that question. See you later guys!" Naruto voiced to no one in particular.

"Bye Naruto! Don't be worried, there's nothing to be nervous about. All you will be doing is wear an old hat and wait for it to sort you. I'll see you later!!" Harry reassured Naruto and they parted with a smile.

Harry watched as Naruto disappeared among the crowd of first years until Ron had to tug his sleeve to move along.

"Don't worry, its not like you'll never see him again!" Harry reluctantly agreed and trudged on along with Ron and Hermione.

Naruto looked around his surroundings in awe. He pretty had some idea how Hogwarts was like but it was one thing to see it from pictures then to see it with his own eyes. To personally witness moving paintings and see the medieval aesthetics the castle had to offer. He looked at the group of first years and scrutinized them. Some were looking haughty and cocky while others were looking like a quivering mass of jello while some just were too busy being fascinated by their surroundings to be nervous. Eventually Professor Mcgonagall showed and instructed the first years the directions of sorting and the importance of houses. Since Naruto read all this beforehand he spaced off until he realized that everybody was lining up to be sorted.

"Harry! Now who is the one fidgeting!" Ron snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry! I guess I'm still nervous about Naruto! What happens if he doesn't get into Gryffindor? I don't know what I'll do!" Harry frantically vented.

"I'm pretty sure that Naruto will be sorted to Gryffindor. I mean no offense but Naruto is still not really trusted by the other Order members so they must want to keep an eye on him. Since most of them happened to be Gryffindors it is most likely that Professor Dumbledore will have Naruto sorted in that house. Besides he has the characteristics of a Gryffindor!" Hermione stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ron chirped in.

"Thanks guy… that helped a lot." Harry gave a grin of relief. As the conversation ended the sorting was just about to begin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Let's us have a wonderful year! Now let the sorting begin!"

Harry was unable to concentrate on the sorting as he waited in anticipation for Naruto.

"Ugh look at that smug guy"

"I think he's hot!"

"I heard hes really rich"

"Nobody really knows anything about him. A bit dodgey don't you think?"

Harry turned to see who they were talking about.

"Oi Hermione. Do you know how they are talking about?"

"Oh that guy. Nobody really knows about him, he never really talks and he wasn't originally from Europe. But there are rumors that he comes from a powerful family. He's the same year as us. Don't you remember seeing him in our potions class? He's a Slytherin you know."

Harry turned his gaze back at the subject. 'Hmm… he seems really emo and cold. I really don't recall seeing him in any of my classes…' Before he could ponder on it much longer Naruto's name was called out and it immediately grabbed his attention.

Naruto walked up to the stool. He was not sure of the reason but he was too shy to look at the audience and looked to the ground on his way and placed the hat before he could catch a glimpse of anybody.

"Hmmm… many many hidden thoughts and secrets." The voice really caught Naruto off guard. He didn't know that the hat would actually have a conversation in his head. He assumed that he would put it on and it would spout out a house.

"Oi. Don't think just because you're an animated object you are privy to invade my privacy." Naruto surly replied.

"Where to put you, where to put you. Loyal as a hufflepuff, brave as a Gryffindor, not as quite as smart as a ravenclaw though." The hat ranted as Naruto began to get increasingly annoyed with all the chattering.

"So what's your answer?" Naruto finally barked wishing this to be over since it has been taking quite a bit of time.

"Well although I can sort you accordingly based on characteristics, in the end it's your heart and will that makes the final decision." Naruto contemplated the answer.

"If you can really hear my thoughts and head then the answer should be quite obvious to you wouldn't it?" The hat laughed at that.

"I suppose, and I must admit it is an excellent choice for you."

"In the name of Merlin! What the bloody hell is taking so long! Naruto should know that I am dying to eat by now!" Ron started to complain with impatience.

"It takes longer then others to be sorted sometimes! I am sure you are not in any danger of dying from starvation after having that large breakfast today." Hermione snapped, sick of Ron's impatience, not to mention secretly she was starting to get hungry and impatient as well. Not that she would ever admit it to Ron of course.

"Naruto will be sorted in the house of… Slytherin!!"

Hermione and Ron gasped in shock and horror. They quickly took a glance at Harry and started to worry. They couldn't really tell what Harry was feeling since it was blank disturbingly so.

"I-I'm sure that the hat made a mistake! Yea! It must have been bonkers or in some off mood today!!" Ron weakly explained.

Naruto being in Slytherin, to be honest, was not what troubled and disturbed Harry to most. After all the hat was tempted to sort him in that house as well if he hadn't demanded to be in Gryffindor. That's what really hurt and pained him. Naruto didn't choose to be in Gryffindor with him, he just complied with the hat's decision. He finally mustered up the courage to look towards Naruto and saw him looking back with a remorseful expression. This only frustrated Harry more. 'If he is so sorry about being in Slytherin why did he allow it to happen in the first place! Idiot!'

Naruto looked towards Harry and saw him staring back at him with a hurt expression. He tried to show how sorry he was but it seemed as if it aggravated him even more. He walked towards the Slytherin table and all thoughts left his mind except for one word.

"Sasuke"

Even though whispered, since the hall was silent it was heard. Everybody started to murmur and mutter about their connection.

"Hn. Dobe, who do you think you're calling Sasuke? My name is Itachi."

Naruto just gaped at him stupefied. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say.

"Uh… right Itachi, sorry. I just had a memory relapse." Naruto lamely covered.

"Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Whatever, that aside it's good to see you again. I missed you." Itachi smiled warmly.

Everybody in the hall looked on in shock and started to chatter about Itachi's unusual closeness with the new transfer. One the other hand, Naruto is starting to seriously get a little freaked out by this uncharacteristic person who had the face of Sasuke. Itachi ushered Naruto to sit down next to him, viciously throwing an unsuspecting bystander out of his seat for Naruto. Itachi patted the now empty seat and smiled innocently while Naruto sweatdropped and weakly smiled back.

"Well everyone must be hungry by now but before we can eat there are a few rules you must abide to. First the Forbidden Forest is off limits to wander without permission. I believe Mr. Finch has a list of forbidden and banned items mostly being joke items so if you could take the time to look over the list. And finally, last but not least… dig in!" As he voiced his last words, a feast of food appeared on the once empty platters.

Harry was not happy at all. In fact he was downright angry and confused. For the first time he wanted dinner to be over with so that he could confront and question Naruto about this 'Sasuke' and 'Itachi' person. While Harry stewed in anger, Naruto's mind was in turmoil. Just what was going on? Why is Itachi here and why does he look like Sasuke? Naruto observed and scrutinized Itachi discreetly trying to come up with an answer. There was no mistake about it. This was definitely Sasuke's body and face so why was he saying his name is Itachi? Naruto could definitely recall when he was at Japan and could have been positive that 'Sakura' called him Sasuke. So he must be using both names… unless Sasuke and Itachi are identical twins in this dimension Naruto sighed and decided to just focus on getting through dinner and talk with him in order to get gather some hints or clues.

"Naruto… after you settle in meet me in the common room. I want to talk to you privately." Itachi told him with a serious face.

"But wouldn't there be other housemates there? It's a public area…" Naruto weakly countered trying to get out of it. He knew he needed to talk with him but felt he was too shocked and confused to have it now.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just remember to meet me around midnight ok? I'll be waiting." After saying what he needed he turns to back to his meal.

"Not much of a conversationalist eh?" Naruto turned to see Draco Malfoy the one talking to him.

"Yea, but that is to be expected haha" Naruto lightheartedly responded.

"I am relieved that you were sorted into Slytherin I must admit. Just a warning since you're new and all but if you want to stay in good standing with us stay away from the Golden Trio unless it is to hurt them." Malfoy smirked.

"I'll do what I wish to do." Naruto stated calmly while trying to hold back his anger.

"Sure but don't say I didn't warn you. Why would you want to continue hanging with them anyway? I thought you only sat with them was because there was nowhere else to sit and that they were annoying prats?" Malfoy interrogated.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Naruto smirked a little before continuing his meal.

"Hm." Malfoy sensing the end of the conversation turned to his meal again.

Eventually people started to get full and Dumbledore once again went up to dismiss them all.

Naruto followed his fellow mates towards the dungeons and to his room. He would have stayed back to talk to Harry but knew he wouldn't be able to find his way to his dorms if he lost sight of the Slytherins. He sighed knowing how hurt and confused Harry must be but shook the thoughts off. 'Well what can I do?'

Harry tried to scan around the crowd searching for blonde hair to locate Naruto but there were too many people with blonde hair and well just too many people rushing about. He really thought that Naruto would at least stay back to talk and explain his reasons to him. Now Harry was starting to get really pissed off. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his revere.

"Ron! You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry mate but we gotta get to our dorms now" Ron sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah… yeah let's go." Harry mumbled figuring out that Naruto is not coming to him tonight. 'Wait til I get a hold of him… I'm gonna rip him a new one.' Harry continue his murdering thoughts creating a dark aura about him which made the journey nerve-wrecking for poor Ron.

AN: Yes yes what a bad way to end to chapter but oh well. Kyuubi is a very fickle character to me. He will show at random times.. mostly because I don't know where to fit him in the story ; Because Naruto doesn't depend on Kyuubi for power and they have merged, Kyuubi doesn't play a big part but the times he does show it is important and plays a big part in events. Just a lil tidbit for those wondering where the heck he disappears off to. I had to admit I was struggling for the character to be either Sasuke or Itachi but ended writting it this way and no this isn't a cheap attempt at a twist. I just wanted to use this to show just how different this dimension is and could be. I didn't want the dimension story where practically everything is the same except for minor changes. This is a different world. To avoid confusion I'll write Sasuke/Itachi as 'Itachi' until... well I don't want to give it all away kukuku. There's actually a reason to this madness but I can't promise that it will be a very good one but sometimes a reason is all you need whether smart or dumb. Well that's all I have to say so far. Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep up the support and I'll try to keep up with the reviews... really! I will try hard! ; so be patient with me!


	14. A Bad Start to the Day

AN: Okay... It's been waaaaay too long and not really a solid excuse. I just moved and took time to get adjusted and do all that tedious moving crap but its still no excuse for this long delay. Forgive me! bows head Okay, I'm refering the Hogwarts wizard Sasuke as Itachi now since that is his name in this story. I'm not going to explain clearly what Naruto's plan or goal is because it woulnd't be as fun and he's gonna kinda be OOC. He's going to be more highschool kid like probably due to the exposure of being around lots of teenagers. A lot of drama even for the first day of school but what is teenage life without drama? Itachi is very OOC around Naruto but he really is feared and evil to everyone else so don't be fooled into thinking he's a cuddly bunny by his affectionate act towards Naruto. I'm just gonna stop promising undelayed updates because its like my jinx or something lol. So we'll just have to hope that I do update with more haste. Okay enough blathering and on with the story!

* * *

Naruto nervously looked around as he followed the rest of the Slytherins back to their quarters. Itachi's looming presence didn't help his nerves any, in fact it made him more anxious. Sensing Naruto's stare Itachi looked back at him and raised a brow. The journey was made quietly with small amounts of chattering. After a few more minutes, the group suddenly stopped by a portrait of a long dark haired pale skinny man with a scowl twisted on his face.

"Helga Hufflepuff" The prefect in charge seemed to grimace as he spoke the password and muttered 'bloody old coot' underneath his breath.

Everybody clambered into the portrait hole and started to make their way to their dormitories. Naruto motioned to follow the majority when he felt a hand stop him. Realizing who the hand belonged to, Naruto let out a mental groan.

"Uhh… is there something you need, Draco?" Naruto forced a grin to hide his irritation.

"I heard Itachi talking about wanting to meet with you." Draco bluntly stated cutting to the chase.

"Yes… why? Were you eavesdropping on us?" Naruto' growled due to the increasing irritation.

"Huh. I have better things to do, I just happened to overhear… " Malfoy replied unconvincingly.

"Well… either way it's still none of your business." Naruto declared.

"So you guys know each other or something? Looked like you guys had some history or something." Draco continued on ignoring Naruto's previous statement.

"I guess you could say that… well I'm beat so I'm going to go on up to the dorms." Without hearing Draco's reply, he swiftly turned and went up to the dorm. 'Ugh… Malfoy is extremely nosy and someone to watch out for… He's quite sneaky.'

Naruto managed to find an empty bed and unpack. After he finished organizing his things he flopped onto the canopy bed and let out a breath. The day was tiring him out and the whole "Sasuke/Itachi" issue greatly wore him down mentally and physically. He groaned as he remembered the midnight meeting Itachi insisted on having. He really was not looking forward to that and it was almost time to get up to go. With a heavy sigh, Naruto got up to change to his sleep clothes so he could go straight to sleep after their conversation. 'I wonder how Harry is doing right now…'

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe him! I mean… you know? How dare he! Ugh!" Harry angrily ranted incoherently as Ron and Hermione nodded in spite of being lost.

"I really don't want to anger you further more Harry but… exactly what is it that you're so furious about? I mean I know it was quite a shock to hear Naruto being sorted into Slytherin but… maybe there was a reason for it?" Hermione tried to gently talk nervous that Harry would explode at any moment if set off.

"I'm not angry about him being Slytherin but…in a way I am… I dunno but besides that issue I want to know who the hell that Itasee or Ita-something guy is and how Naruto knew him!" Harry's face started turning red in frustration.

"Umm… why is the _Itachi_ guy bothering you so much? I mean… you don't even know who the guy is… nobody really does." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"That's the point Hermione! Nobody really knows about that guy and all of a sudden my boyfriend gets sorted into Slytherin and happens to know him? Naruto was never part of the wizarding world until now! How did they ever meet? Besides… it's the way Naruto acted towards him… It seemed as if he was a person he cherished. Shouldn't that worry me considering I'm his _boyfriend_?" Harry just unloaded his anger and insecurities out.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione rubbed Harry's upper arm as she looked at him sympathetically.

Harry just sighed sadly 'I wonder what Naruto is doing… who is Itachi to Naruto?'

**Back at the Slytherin Common Room**

"I knew you would come." Itachi smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Well, it seemed like you needed to say something important…" Naruto fidgeted his hands as he walked to a couch to sit.

"It is…" Itachi hastly replied back as he sat on the same couch Naruto was currently sitting on.

"Oh… okay… so what did you want to talk about?" Naruto weakily chuckled as he tried to subtly slide down the edge of the couch not wanting to be so close to Itachi.

"What's going on with you Naruto? I mean… I thought we were on the same page and the next thing I know you're hanging out with that pathetic Potter boy?" Itachi accused.

Naruto remained silent taken back at the straightforwardness and not knowing what to say… he didn't want Itachi to become against him since he, in a way, need him and barely managed to hold his temper when Itachi insulted Harry.

"I mean I was the one who saw the magic potential in you and I'm the one who invited you to join our world and get our dark marks… and… I thought we had a bond… a connection. You asked me to wait for you and I waited for you for months only to find you with Potter." Itachi slide closer down towards Naruto more and more as he spoke ending it in a whisper.

"Uh… I just… I'm sorry… I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted into the ranks due to my lack of magical knowledge and experience… I'm practically a muggle to them so I thought that uh… by befriending Harry and getting close I would have more value to the Dark Lord…" Naruto nervously improvised.

Naruto focused on staying calm as Itachi continued to stare at him with a blank face. He mentally sighed in relief as Itachi's face broke out in a small smile.

"That was a great idea. I'm glad. I feared that I had lost you to that weakling Potter." Itachi smiled softly as he gently stroked Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

Naruto shivered and became angry for reacting such a way.

"I'm so happy you're here Naruto… I was afraid I would never be able to see you again." Itachi almost whispered tenderly. In the back of his mind, Naruto noted that Itachi;s face was uncomfortably close to his. Before he knew what was going on he felt Itachi's lips on his and gasped in surprise. Itachi took advantage of this and explored Naruto's mouth letting out a soft satisfied moan. Naruto remained frozen until Itachi ended the kiss.

"I missed you so much… I was devastated when you told me you had to move away but here you are… it must be fate giving me a second blessing."

A sharp pain tightened over Naruto's chest as Itachi said that. He remembered Sasuke's dying face and desperate declarations… second chance indeed… Naruto loved Harry this he knew for sure… so why did he feel conflicted and confused now. Naruto's lips still tingled and he could only despise himself all the more for it. 'Harry… I'm so sorry… forgive me.' Itachi being focused solely on Naruto while Naruto was an emotional mess did not sense another pair of eyes witnessing the event.

**First Day of School**

The next day Naruto woke up early to a bustling of students getting ready for breakfast. He fought his way to the showers and then gathered his school supplies. 'Okay… it's the first day of school I just hope to survive it' Naruto sighed as he collected all his nerves and walked out the dorms towards the Great Hall.

Itachi looked around for signs of blonde wondering what's causing Naruto to run late. 'I hope he didn't oversleep and all… maybe I should go to the dorms to make sure he's getting ready' Itachi gets up and walks back towards the dorms in a hurried pace because he's too cool and collected to run. He hardly made it out of the Great Hall before running into his object of thought.

"Naruto! I was just about to check up on you. It seems you are running a bit late." Itachi smiled relieved that Naruto was fine.

"Yea heh heh, it was a battle getting a shower stall in the mornings. I guess I'll have to take one a night to avoid that but thanks for your concern Itachi." Naruto grinned back. Although meeting Itachi was an unforeseen problem Naruto couldn't help but feel relieved to have someone he is kinda familiar with with him in the same house.

"Yea it is… well anyways we gotta hurry if we wanna get to eat breakfast before classes so lets go." Itachi grabs Naruto's hand and speed walks back to the Slytherin table. There were not a lot of people at this time but all who were gaped and stared at Itachi's uncharacteristic display with the new transfer student. Unfortunately for Naruto, Harry was one of the witnesses to this.

'I can't believe this!' Harry fumed in his seat while Ron and Hermione nervously glanced towards Harry. Harry was muddled with mixed emotions that he couldn't figure out exactly what he was feeling. He was angry, confused, hurt, surprised, and betrayed to name some. Last night he was twisting and turning which led to a bad nights sleep worrying about Naruto and this Itachi guy only to see first in the morning them joining hands. From what he heard, Itachi isn't a touchy open person but with Naruto he's like a whole different person. He smiles, laughs and affectionate with Naruto and it doesn't seem like Naruto minds. Harry didn't know what to think about that. They haven't even talked for two days so he has no idea what's going on with Naruto right now or if their relationship standings changed. 'Does Naruto still love me? Or have I been replaced… or maybe I'm the one who was the temporary replacement…' Harry breathed in harshly trying not to cry. Having enough Harry mumbled some stupid excuse to Ron and Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall deciding it wouldn't hurt to get to class a little early. Lost in his misery and running conflicting thoughts Harry was oblivious to a figure walking towards him.

"Aww why are you looking so sad Pottyhead?" Draco fakes a sad sympathetic face.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm in no mood to deal with gits right now." Harry scathes irritated about his crappy day.

"Could it have something to do with a certain blonde blue eyed boy?" Malfoy maliciously smirked knowingly. Harry's eyes widens at the accuracy of Malfoy's remark.

"It's none of your business you pathetic ferret!" Harry snarled seconds away from blasting Malfoy's smirk off his face. Malfoy's smirk drops at the ferret comments into a grimace.

"Oh I'm pathetic am I? I personally think it's sad that you are so oblivious to Naruto and Itachi's obvious attraction. I'm afraid you'll be quite single in the near future." Harry's face pales as Malfoy spoke out Harry's fear.

"I-It's not true… Naruto loves me and there is nothing between him and Itachi so don't think you can lie or fool me into believing anything otherwise." Harry fiercely defends while secretly trying hard to be as confident as he sounds.

"Hmm… if that was true then why did I see them making out last night in the Slytherin common room?"

It was silent until sounds of rapid footsteps echoed throughout the hall leaving a satisfied smirking Malfoy chuckling.

Naruto is surprised how easy it was to talk to Itachi. It was what Naruto always wished it was like with Sasuke if he hadn't left Konoha for power. It was amazing how many times he genuinely smiled since he came to Hogwarts despite being away from Harry. Speaking of which, Naruto wondered what was going on with him. He happened to just see Harry leave without Ron and Hermione and was worried that may have gotten into an argument or something of that sort. He resolved to try to get him alone to talk sometime today because even though he was having a good time with Itachi, he still missed Harry. Having wolfed down his breakfast he decided to try to talk to Harry now considering he's alone.

"Hey Itachi, I'm gonna go ahead and get to class."

"Oh, you want me to come with you?" Itachi eagerly offered.

"Uh, nah, you should just finish up your breakfast, I'll see you in a few anyways." Naruto replied trying to hurry to catch up to Harry.

Without hearing Itachi's reply, Naruto shot out of the Great Hall only to lose sight of Harry. Considering how they have a joined Gryffindor and Slytherin class in potions, Naruto decided to walk towards the dungeon in hopes that's where Harry was heading. On the way towards the dungeons he caught sight of a smirking Malfoy and a feeling of dread crept into his stomach.

"Oh hey Naruto. You're heading to class a little early." Draco lightly commented.

"Uh yeah. I finished breakfast early and decided it wouldn't hurt to head a bit early." Naruto answered.

"I'm surprised to see you without Itachi, you guys seemed joined to the hip lately. Are you guys secretly dating or something? I won't tell." Malfoy deviously grinned which took away some of the credibility of his promise.

"Uh no… we're just friends. I know you know that Harry and I are dating so why are you asking me that?" Naruto brows scrunched together as the feeling of dread spread throughout his body.

"I happened to witness you guys kissing last night so I figured you dropped Harry and upgraded to Itachi, which in my opinion, is a great improvement… unless you are dating Harry to use him… that's what it was wasn't it? heh heh nice Naruto. You're so sly." Draco eyes lit up at the prospect of Harry's humiliation when he finds out the truth. Naruto felt stuck. He wanted to fit into Slytherin but didn't want to hurt Harry should he hear about it… but for the sake of being able to protect Harry by spying and getting information from the dark side he would have to play along.

"Uh haha yea. Does it seem obvious because I'll be in trouble if it is." Naruto rubbed the back of head in nervousness as he smoothly told his lie.

"No but I figured that could be the only reason for a Slytherin connected with Itachi would ever come even close to the goody golden boy. Oh by the way, if you guys are still suppose to be together you might want to talk to him. I kinda told him about the you and Itachi kissing, sorry." Draco apologized in an unapologetic tone.

"Dammit why would you… ugh nevermind. Where did he go?" Naruto groaned at the mess. Due to time restraint he forgoed beating the crap out of Draco. Seeing the direction Draco pointed, Naruto sped off to find Harry.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he ran frantically looking for Harry. 'Kuso… I hope to God that I'm not too late!' He ran all over the castle with the knowledge that he's missing his first class in the back of his mind. 'I'm pretty sure Snape is going to kill me… he already didn't like me and now I've missed his class…' Just as Naruto was losing hope he spotted a tuft of black hair and renewed his pace with vigor.

"Harry! Harry!" Naruto yelled to get Harry's attention so he wouldn't risk losing sight of him again. Hearing someone calling his name Harry turned his head only to sharply turn back and went from walking to running.

"Dammit… I should have waited until I got closer…" Naruto muttered as he had to run after the hurt boy.

"Harry! I need to talk to you!! Please!!" Naruto pleaded as he ran after him. Hearing Naruto's pleads Harry waivered before coming to a complete stop.

"What do you want Naruto?" While Harry didn't sound angry, he didn't sound forgiving. It was frightening how dead his tone was and Naruto unconsciously shivered.

"I ran into Draco and he kinda told me that he happened to talk to you… and I wanted to explain…" Naruto lamely started.

"Explain? What is there to explain? You ignore me, you're in Slytherin and suddenly there's this guy who sticks to you like glue and you happened to have a make out session with. I think it's perfectly clear where I stand so don't tell me you're here to explain!" Harry's voice got increasingly loud and Naruto looked around anxiously hoping to avoid causing a scene. Luckily the corridor was empty with only their presence.

"It's not that simple… Itachi… he and I had a history together from a long time ago and due to certain circumstances… I had to move on from it. I swear I had no idea he was here. I love you Harry… I " Harry cut him off yelling

"You love me? How can you tell me that with a straight face? You say you moved on from whatever you had with Itachi but you guys ended up kissing… how can I believe you?"

"Harry please… It's just… Itachi… he's… You're the one I love Harry please believe me. It's just Itachi… I… I'm the only person he's got… I can't just abandon him now…"

"I never asked you to do any such things but that still doesn't explain the kissing! Just tell me honestly… do you by any chance harbor any feelings… for him? If you love me then prove it to me and make me believe what you say is true! Tell me I'm the only one for you." Harry's eyes watered but he refused to let the tears fall until he was alone.

"……" Naruto just stood there frozen. He couldn't think of anything to say and he didn't know why. 'I love Harry! I just said it a few seconds ago! Why can't I tell him what he wants to hear?' While Naruto was struggling to gather his thoughts and speak, Harry grew more and more depressed and his stomach tightened more and more. It was silent until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you say anything!? I I don't understand how… I can't… does Itachi really mean that much to you? Cuz your lack of words is kinda insinuating that… Naruto I can understand and deal with you guys being friends and close but I can't deal with this… this inability to tell me straight that he's _just _your friend." No matter how hard Harry tried, the tears started to trickle down his cheeks as his breathe shortened trying to hold back his sobs.

"You… you made me fall for you! Take responsibility! You can't make me feel for you only to find someone else and just throw me away!" At this comment Naruto snapped out of his paralysis and snapped back.

"How dare you think so little of me! I'm not throwing you away! I just… its easy for you to make things seem as if its all black and white and simple but its not! It's… complicated. I do love you but I can't just proclaim that you're the only important person in my life! You have to think about the fact that Itachi has nobody else; I'm the only one he's got! Because of that… it puts me in a difficult position and right now it feels like I have to choose between the two of you which I can't do!"

"Itachi! There you go talking about him again! Can't you go one sentence without his name! I-I can't do this right now. Whatever! Just do whatever you please Naruto!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he yelled out his last comment before hastily retreating to where ever his feet take him. Naruto was left alone just standing with his mouth agape. He was trying to process the conversation, analyzing what had gone wrong to make it end so horribly until someone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hm. I'm guessing you weren't able to make up with that Potter boy. Oh you missed Potions by the way and Professor Snape was extremely pissed."

"I am in no mood to deal with you right now Draco." Naruto snarled, irritated that someone is bothering him while he is in a foul mood.

"Sheesh someone is in a bad mood. So Potter is pissed so what? It was just a farce anyways…" Draco snorted not understanding why Potter being upset is affecting Naruto.

"Uh yea… but its just a waste… all that time getting close to him only to screw up just when I could've used him." Naruto lied through his teeth.

"It isn't necessary to go through all that trouble for the Dark Lord. He'll accept you as long as you are loyal to him. Besides… he's got plenty of spies… I'm not supposed to tell but I know for a fact that Professor Snape happens to be one. He's one of the high ranked death eaters due to obtaining that old coot's trust haha. If they only knew the truth…" Draco faded off as he got lost into his own malicious thoughts.

"Hmmm… interesting" Naruto drawled with disinterest despite being curious inwardly about Severus. Naruto bade Draco farewell and decided to retire to his dorms to be alone with his thoughts. Draco lingered back staring at the back of Naruto getting smaller and smaller before snorting as he stalked off. After a few minutes, the shocked and troubled faces of Ron and Hermione popped out of thin air with their bodies following as they slowly took off the invisibility cloak.

"I think we need to have a talk with Harry…" Hermione muttered.

"… I dunno… Harry is pretty upset and depressed now… who knows how he'll be like after we tell him this…" Ron looked worried and confused how to go about this new and shocking information.

"I… I just can't believe that we trusted him like fools! He had us all fooled! I knew there was something suspicious about him but nooo… I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt because of Harry…" Hermione angrily ranted venting out her betrayal.

"I know what you mean… but maybe not everything is what it seems… we can't just take a portion of Naruto's conversation at face value" Ron tried to grasp at an explanation for Naruto. He taken a great liking toward the guy and didn't want to believe him a traitor until undeniable evidence is shoved into his face.

"Ron, I know you like him and all but we heard what we heard and there isn't much else that can explain or justify his actions… Poor Harry… when will he get a break?…" Hermione sighed as they both somberly walked towards their next class with Harry not caring about their tardiness.

Naruto dragged his feet as he slowly made his way towards his dorm. Just as he was in the dungeons towards the dorm a cold pale clamped onto his shoulder startling Naruto out of his zombie state.

"It seems you're an hour late." A cold silky voice echoed the empty halls.

"Uh… Professor Snape… oh yea something came up… an emergency heh heh so…sorry…" Naruto gave a nervous grin as he tried to mollify Snape's poorly concealed anger.

"Really… and what was this… 'emergancy' that conveniently occurred during my class time that caused your absence?" Snape's smooth voice drawled dangerously quiet as he raised a brow indicating he was not amused or convinced.

"Okay, you see… there was… fine! I missed your class and I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? Go back in time and correct my mistake?" Naruto barked as his frustration reached an all time high.

"You know… there is actually a device that allows you to go back in time but I think a detention with me will suffice. Potions room at nine. And Naruto don't you dare be even a minute late." With that said Snape whirled around storming down the hall with his cloak billowing with every step.

"Damn… I'm sure I'll greatly be looking forward to this wonderful evening." Naruto bitterly muttered before going to his next class knowing Snape will probably check up on him now.

* * *

AN: Yea I posted last night but decided to clean it up a little seeing lots of mistakes and it was bugging the crap out of me. So sorry for those who thought it was another chapter.

Oh nos! What's going to happen at Naruto's detention? Are Naruto and Harry completely through? What does Naruto really feel towards Itachi and what was Hermione and Ron doing under the Invisibility cloak in the first place? Why is Malfoy being so nosy? Why won't Naruto just fess up to Harry about his past and where the hell is Kyuubi? I'll see you on the next chapter!

Okay maybe not ALL the questions is going ot be answered next chapter but majority of them are going to be. I know Draco seems really nosy but honestly... I think that Malfoy is like that in the book. Don't start hating on Malfoy yet fufufu I got something planned. In fact... nothing is what it seems in my story... I talk as if I know what I'm saying -.-; But yea lots of twists and confusion due to plot turns and maybe a little bit due to bad grammer but yea so don't get too comfortable! Much thanks and appreciation to all the reviewers! Love you all! Even though I do update slowly, reviews do encourage me so keep supporting me and we'll eventually reach to the end. Hopefully before we get old and grey lol.


	15. Missing You

AN: I know I know... It's been a while and... I have absolutely no excuse besides laziness and writer's block. Well I'm actually working on the next chapter a little bit to hopefully update a little quicker that way. Well this is just focusing more on Naruto's unfortunate situation and trying to mend things with Harry. Also a little scene with Snape to develop him into the story more because he is a bit essential to the story as a supporting character. Well enough talking and on with the story!

"Man… that really sucks… I can talk to Professor Snape about letting you off if you want. I happen to be one of his favorable students." Itachi offered confused as to why Snape would actually punish a Slytherin on a first offence.

"It's strange though… did you do something really awful to make Snape hate you?" Itachi inquired.

"No… why would you think that?" Naruto snapped puzzled how Itachi came to that conclusion while still stressed about the whole Harry situation.

"Geez… a little pissed off are you? I was just wondering since Snape usually favors our house and hardly ever take off points much less give us detentions. What in Merlin possessed you to skip _Snape's_class anyways… there's only yourself to blame." Itachi pouted put off by Naruto's harsh behavior towards him.

"Ugh sorry… something happened today which is causing me a great deal of inconvenience. I guess I'm still stressed out over it." Naruto gave a weak grin as he apologized.

"… What happened? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Itachi was concerned over Naruto. Not even a week passed and it seems Naruto is already greatly stressed. Is he going to be able to hang on throughout the year?

"No…actually… yeah. Remember about me and Harry "dating" or whatever? Well Malfoy kinda accidentally let it slip about us kissing one night and when I met up with him he flipped out and ran off crying like a baby." Naruto growled giving the outside appearance of irritation while in reality it was the reluctance of speaking of Harry in a negative manner.

"Oh… I see… Do you want me to kill Malfoy for being a fool?" Itachi innocently suggested.

"Uuh…. How about something that isn't breaking a law… besides Malfoy does have his merits… I think." Naruto sweat-dropped at Itachi's eagerness to jump at any chance to practice violence. 'Geesh. I fear one day he's just going to snap and go on a killing rampage.'

"Well… It's almost time for me to go to detention… I hope Snape doesn't make me do anything that heinous or strenuous." Naruto sighed.

"He should go easy on you…. You're a Slytherin after all. I would be surprised if he went strict on you" Itachi assured Naruto although he had some doubts considering that Snape was so quick to punish him in the first place.

"Well don't wait up… I'll just see you in the morning. Wish me luck heh heh." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Okay… just try not to talk back, he hates that the most… just don't piss him off any further is basically what I'm trying to say." Itachi advised.

"Yea yea yea. We'll see…" Naruto scamper off to the dungeons continuously keeping track of time to prevent tardiness.

Finally he arrived before the door of the potions room and knocked twice. A soft 'come in' bled through the door and Naruto took a deep breath before walking inside.

Snape was calmly sitting at his desk with a thin pair of glasses perched on his aristocratic nose while scratching his penmanship on a long piece of scroll. Naruto was slightly surprised at how Snape's change of demeanor revealed his potential attractiveness when he is in a peaceful and relaxed state. Realizing he was subconsciously checking out his potions professor… not just his potions professor but the most vile and hated Hogwarts professor, he shook his head attempting to shake off these disturbing thoughts as well. He looked up to see Snape staring at him puzzled over his odd behavior.

"Do I have your attention now Mr. Uzumaki? Or shall I sit here patiently and wait until you are ready to begin your punishment?" Snape sneered.

"I'm ready professor." Naruto meekly replied while he was seething inside. 'I take back every good thought I had about him! I can't believe I thought he was actually decent looking for a second!'

"Your task of this evening is assisting me while I brew a potion. Usually I am able to perform alone but it is a tedious and complex potion and a little help would be of most help to me and reduce time." Snape silkily instructed as he stalked towards the lab table with an already lit cauldron.

"A-are you sure? What happens if I make a mistake or something? I am not particularly talented in the arts of potion making… I can barely cook!" Naruto stuttered nervously at the pressure of messing up and the possible consequences that should happen in the aftermath.

"I assure you I will not task anything too difficult for you to do. I will mainly have you chop and retrieve certain ingredients and if you shall fail at such simple and basic tasks that require no intelligence whatsoever, I will make sure to express my… displeasure. Considering as such, it should behoove you to listen intently to all my instructions" Snape threatened with a dark amusement.

"Uh yes sir…" Naruto inwardly sighed. 'Well that did nothing whatsoever to alleviate my nervousness…. Stupid miserable git.'

In cooperation, Snape gave the list of ingredients and Naruto retrieved them with no trouble and settled to prepare for the actual potion brewing. Snape gave his instructions of what he wanted chop or have Naruto hand him. It went relatively well but the silence was bothering Naruto.

"So… why did you give me detention? I mean I know I skipped class but from what I heard, you usually let the Slytherins slid in misbehavior and stuff… why the exception?" Naruto voiced the question that was bugging him.

"… To be blunt and honest… I do not like nor trust you despite what Albus says. I wanted an opportunity to evaluate you without the influence of others and see if you should be deemed trustworthy.

"And what have I done to deserve your suspicions?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing really. You just haven't done anything to earn my trust. I lived a hard life and learned early on to never trust people without sufficient reasons and even then to remain weary."

"…that sounds really sad and lonely." Naruto looks Snape in the eyes trying to decipher his emotions and see underneath the underneath.

"…." Snape remained silent for a few moments before barking out another set of instructions. The surrounding was a bit tense but not unbearably so. Although things were a bit awkward, Naruto felt a bit more understanding towards Snape and Snape felt Naruto wasn't exactly as big of an idiot he had first conceived him to be. After the potion was completed without any major mishaps Snape glanced at the time and discovered it was almost past curfew.

"It's almost curfew time so you take this just in case you meet a professor on your way back to the dorms." Snape handed him a piece of parchment.

"What is this exactly?" Naruto looked down to read it and realized it was a permission note Snape signed explaining his reasons for being out of bed.

"I only gave this to you just in case you don't make it back to your commons on time so don't you even dare to think about using it for other superficial reasons because I will find out and the results will not be pretty." Snape threatened.

"Seesh, can't you just do something nice without the dark attitude?" Naruto pouts. Just when he thought that Snape was a decent guy or a decent anything, he always has to open his mouth and say something that will destroy that thought away.

"Hn. Just get out." Snape settled himself back at his desk and busied himself.

Naruto sighs and walks out the classroom and trek his way back to the dorms slowly with a fleeting though 'Do all cold hearted bastards gather together and declare Hn as their official phrase?'.

Naruto walks into the Slytherin common room and sigh at the sight of a sleeping Itachi sprawled out on the couch in front of the fireplace. Naruto softly treads his way towards Itachi and takes a moment to gaze at Itachi's tranquil smooth porcelain face. He stroked his cheeks lightly with his finger before gently shaking him to wake. Itachi groggily opens his eyes and sits up as he rubs them open.

"Nnaruto?" Itachi slurred out with a trace of sleepiness.

"Itachi, didn't I tell you not to wait up for me? Common, let's get you into bed." Naruto slips one of his arms around Itachi's lower back to support him up.

"I know but I wanted to wait for you… Gomen…" Itachi pouted taking on a tone of a chastised child. Naruto just smiled conveying he was forgiven. Itachi can be cute in his own way at times.

"Okay sleepy head, come on, time for bed." Naruto wrapped one of Itachi's arms around his neck as he dragged him to his quarters. Itachi gave no resistance and just staggered along while resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt the weight on his shoulder and sighed. Despite feeling happy and content with his bond with Itachi, something he always wished to have with Sasuke but due to certain circumstances never accomplished, he still missed Harry and felt lost and clueless how to fix their situation. What made it more difficult to resolve was the fact that it involved Itachi. Naruto had no idea what was going on between him and Itachi. He felt like they have this brotherly bond that he always desired but at the same time he couldn't help but to feel weary and even worse, at times he felt the temptation to cross the platonic line and become more. He knew most of what fueled the temptations was the reluctance to hurt Itachi, and the guilt and regret he felt for breaking Sasuke's heart and the need to make up for it one way or another. However, he feared that if he didn't mend the wound soon, he'll end up giving Harry up for Itachi.

'_**Pathetic… Can't you do anything right without my aid? Don't give up so easily and turn to that Uchiha brat, you'll end up hurting everybody… especially yourself.'**_

Naruto gasped, its been awhile since he talked to Kyuubi. He had a feeling that Kyuubi was hiding something from him because he would usually bother and tease him to the brink of insanity. Having Kyuubi slumbering for long periods of time and his silence unnerved Naruto more then he would like to admit. He sighed in relief albeit a bit annoyed with the prospect that his mind won't be as peaceful anymore. At least Kyuubi was back to normal… somewhat.

'_Finally you speak. It's been a while… what were you doing?'_

'_**I got tired of your trivial boring self and decided to sleep! You got a problem gaki? Anyways, I suggest that you should talk to Harry and fix things, I mean you made it a personal mission to protect him and you keep ending up being the one to hurt him. Seriously… this is kind of sad... you're like the world's worst bodyguard.… Well I said my piece, you figure out the rest. Ja ne!'**_

'_You're going to sleep again already? Kyuubi? Hey! Hello?'_

Naruto cursed as it seemed that Kyuubi either is ignoring him or had really gone back to sleep. He suspects it's a little bit of both. 'Talk to Harry eh? I am just so excited to see how that conversation will go…' Looking at the lateness he figured it would be more beneficial to attempt confronting Harry the next day. It wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, no need to add fuel to the fire by waking up a cranky and sleepy Harry to have it. The only thing that is holding him back is the fact that he feels he should get the whole Itachi thing resolved. The reason why Harry was mad in the first place is because he believed there was something more then friendship going on between them and unfortunately at the time Naruto had a case of laryngitis to prevent him from speaking up or that's what Naruto tried to convince himself of. Naruto flops back into his own bed and curls his arms around his pillow as he fall sleep.

The next morning Naruto made sure to get up early in hopes to be able to catch Harry alone and wait for an opening chance to do that. He knew Itachi would be a little put out at Naruto going off without him but he needed to mend this rift between him and Harry as soon as possible and hoped the note besides Itachi's nightstand would suffice. He gathered all his materials for his morning classes and looked in the mirror one final time before heading out. He quickly walked out of the dungeons before slowing down in hopes to catch sight of Harry. He meandered towards the Great Hall thinking that Harry could possibly be there already slowly losing determination and hope. Just as he resigned himself to settle in the Great Hall and wait for Itachi when he saw Harry stumbling down the hall sans Ron and Hermione. Naruto blinked in disbelief of his luck and curse. Naruto quickly paced to catch up to Harry before alerting him of his presence which was something he learned from the previous encounter.

"Harry… I need to talk to you." Naruto solemnly spoke as he took a firm but gentle grab of Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped in surprise before his expression turned to anger.

"Why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say? I was ready a day or two after our fight but it seems you were comfortable taking your damn time! Well deadline is up! I don't want to hear anything from you anymore!" Harry waspishly snapped.

"Ok since when was there a deadline? And… I'm sorry ok? I was the jerk here and insensitive but Harry you just have to understand that this is really hard for me ok?" Naruto eyes pleaded for Harry to at least hear him out.

"Well? What is it you want to say?" Harry sniffed as he turned his nose up putting up a front of indifference.

"Harry despite of everything that was said and all that anger… I really honestly love you and still am in love with you. I want us to be together again. I have missed you so much…" Naruto tenderly stroked Harry's face as he whispered his declarations to him.

"Then tell me truthfully… what is going on with you and Itachi… please put my insecurity to rest. I can't be together with you not knowing whether you have feelings for another man or not. I don't want to be a crazy clingy boyfriend always interrogating you because I feel too uneasy about you hanging out with a questionable friend. So tell me… what do you feel for Itachi?" Harry calmly demanded Naruto with a determined and finalized tone. Naruto internally cursed for that was the one question he dreaded answering.

"Harry… I don't… -sigh- ok. I'll be honest. We had some past history and because of this Itachi do have some romantic feelings lingering. I don't want to hurt him because I feel too guilty… I already hurt him to the point of cruelty and I vowed never to do so again. There was… an incident when he caught me aware and he… kissed me but it meant nothing! I love you Harry!" Naruto confessed his sins to Harry and clutched onto him tighter as if he feared Harry would disappear from his arms.

"You… kissed? Oh… was that all you guys did? Itachi is in love with you and it's obvious to anyone with eyes. It doesn't help my confidence that he is also smart, rich and considered handsome by many as well as heir to a powerful bloodline, not to mention the fact that he is in your same house and same dorm. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to choose but to be honest… I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with you guys hanging out together without flashing thoughts of… of you guys…" Harry faded off but what wasn't said was heard loud and clear.

"I love you Harry. Please believe me and let it be enough. I love you and want to be with you so let's be together. Stop focusing on this Itachi issue and feeling insecure because you're the one I love." Naruto eyes softened at Harry's confused and pained eyes and grazed his lips against Harry's lightening scar. Harry took a sharp intake of breath; that was one of his sensitive spot.

"Naruto… you really hurt me… and I can't help but feel that this Itachi issue will come up again in the future and become a problem… but I love and missed you as well. So make me believe that our love is enough and will get us through anything, prove it to me. I think we had rushed our relationship that we kind of blew up at each other so let's take it slow this time…" Harry walked up till their chest were almost touching and wrapped his arms around Naruto while nestling his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief and hugged Harry back as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head.

"Ok Harry, we'll take it slow. We'll do whatever you feel best as long as you remain by my side." Naruto placed a kiss on top of Harry's head nestling his nose into his hair content and happy. He felt a twinge of disturbance but brushed it off in favor of reveling in the moment with Harry.

"Naruto… why do you hold such a look on your face…" A whisper a little hoarse with pain was swept away with the breeze as if it was never there.

Meanwhile else where

"Hermione, what are you planning?" Ron groaned exasperatedly. He is getting a little irritated at Hermione's suspicious behavior especially since she usually ropes him into it.

"Hush Ron, I'm trying to read!" Hermione snapped as she plops another thick book on top of a high pile of discarded books. She had been in the library for hours reading everything she can.

"Well maybe I feel I deserve to know at least what's going on since you forced me to accompany you to the library for hours. What are you trying to look for anyways?" Ron inquired curiously. He's been sitting here on this uncomfortable wooden bench for hours and lost feeling in his bottom for a while now. He wants to know what is up with Hermione to at least feel there is a good reason and purpose to his sufferings.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to research information on Naruto Uzumaki but so far he isn't in any of the books I've looked through! It's like he never even existed or something! Argh!" Hermione frustrated pulled at her now very frizzy hair.

"Maybe that isn't his real name." Ron offhandedly remarked while flipping through a book with disinterest.

"Oh my god... Ron... you could be right! How could I not have thought of that! The reason for his lack of records could have been the simple fact that maybe his name is not really Naruto Uzumaki... but then if that is true then how can we ever find out his real name?" Hermione started to mumble to herself half hatched plans to uncovering Naruto.

"Umm... Hermione I wasn't really being serious! It was a offhanded remark! For all we know its because he's a muggle or something!" Ron frantically tried to dissuade Hermione's swayed direction. He inwardly smacked his head for encouraging Hermione further on this little Naruto hunt.

"A muggle? Oh please. There is something seriously fishy. I have always thought him suspicious but only held back those thoughts for the sake of Harry but after witnessing some things... I have reconsidered it and decided to get some answers!" Hermione eyes fired up with unwavering determination. Ron just sighed.

"Fine... I'll help seeing that you won't change your mind and also the fact that you'll probably force me to help regardless. Are you sure this is something we should be doing without Harry? I mean Naruto is pretty much more of Harry's thing and would probably want to know stuff about him." Ron question worried about keeping secrets about Harry's important person from him.

"I know it seems terrible but we can't let Harry know until its something that is certain and unavoidable. I don't want to pull Harry into this and cause a roller-coaster of emotions unnecessarily." Hermione logically reasoned and Ron couldn't help but feel it did make a lot of sense. No point in causing Harry more stress into this only to find there was nothing to find.

"Well maybe we can... I dunnno use the Maraudor's Map? I mean that showed true names didn't it? Harry said he saw Peter Pettigrew on there while in rat form." Ron suggested.

"Ron! Whatever you had for breakfast, please do it more often! You're on fire!" Hermione beamed and gave him a quick peck on his freckled cheek. Realizing her rash actions, Hermione blushed only to find Ron's face also red.

"Uh..tha-that was I d-didn't..." Hermione jumbled unintelligibly.

"I-it's okay it w-was n-nice I-I mean to say... I didn't mind it..." Ron's face flushed a bit more at his statement while Hermione shyly looked at the ground secretly giddy and pleased at Ron's reply.

"Um.. We should go get the map now..." Hermione softly spoke as she stood up brushing off dust from her school skirt.

"Yea that sounds like a plan." Ron firmly agreed. He gather his courage and got up and grasped a firm hold of Hermione's hand before leading themselves out the library with Hermione slightly flushing with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"So anything else you want to get off your chest while we're at it?" Naruto semi-jokingly asked.

"Mmm... can't really think of any at the moment but I would like to know more about you. Maybe about the history of you and Itachi... just for wonderment sake." Harry quickly added not wanting to seem like a paranoid crazy boyfriend.

"Uh..uuh... why don't we hold off that topic of discussion for later in the future. Why don't you ask about something else?" Naruto nervously answered. In all honesty, Naruto would have granted Harry's request if it wasn't for one obstacle. He had no idea what his history was with Itachi! He couldn't tell about his history of his old dimension with Sasuke because their history in this dimension here might surface and will most likely be different from the other dimensions. Then Harry would think he lied which will lead to Harry to distrust and hate him, not to mention it will raise even more attentions to his suspicious behavior.

"Umm fine. How about your childhood! I haven't heard you speak much about that."

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned. What's with Harry's impeccable ability to choose topics that he wants to talk about the least.

"Is that also off grounds? Sheesh... what can you tell me about you then?" Harry started to get a little irritated about Naruto's closed self.

"Sorry sorry. How about we just bask in each others presence and stay like this for a while." Naruto offered as he continued to embrace Harry lovingly.

"Hmph! Fine." Harry pretended to reply angrily despite the fact that he was inwardly melting in Naruto's arms.

"Why did you bring me out here? What do you want?" Draco snottily questioned.

"I have a request... more like command because if you should refuse, I will most likely kill you." A sinister voice answered.

"Uhh... seeing I have no choice tell me what it is you want me to do." Draco submitted in a tight voice. He was a 'Malfoy' dammit. It pained him to concede defeat and be ordered around but from what he heard of his father... it would bode him well to not mess with their clan.

"I want you to keep an eye on Potter... and Naruto. I feel like something is... off. I believe that Naruto is more attached to that Potter brat more then he claims." Bitterness blatantly displayed by the tone of voice.

"If they are serious about each other what should I do?" Draco was a bit shocked at the theory since he couldn't see how one would fall for Potter. He was just too pathetic and a waste of life.

"Then tell me so I can separate them. I wish I could kill him but Lord Voldemort would greatly disprove at that and punish me."

"Fine, but what do I get out of this." Just because he was to be obedient doesn't mean he can't try to get something out of it.

"What is it that you want?"

"...If I told you that I want to have Naruto... what would you say?" Draco lifted a brow as he smirked knowingly.

"I'll kill you and send your remains to your mother." The reply was given without hesitation.

"Haha... I was just messing with you anyways. I want more power. When you are ever in a position to supply it to me then do so but for know...I'll keep my promise." Seeing that the purpose and conversation was done, he waltzed off to get to his second class. 'Hmm... speaking of Naruto... he wasn't in Potions... again. When will he learn not to mess with Snape?' Malfoy shook his head in sympathy at Naruto facing Snape's wrath at their next meeting.

"SHIT!! I missed Potions AGAIN!!!!" Naruto cried in horror as tears flowed down his cheeks in despair. 'Snape is going to kill me...' Harry could only sympathetically pat and comfort him as Naruto began to sob.

Meanwhile...

"That Damn Uzumaki..." A lone person sat on a desk writing a detention slip on the parchment trying to control the twitching on his brow.

"Okay... Oh. His name really is Naruto Uzumaki see? " Hermione handed Ron the parchment.

"Oi. He seems to be pretty close and cozy with Harry... should we do something about that?" Ron was concerned at Harry getting hurt again.

"Eh nah. Naruto is probably trying to patch things up and from what I've seen, they were like that for a while so I'm guessing Harry has forgiven him. It wouldn't do to make a big scene and although I don't trust Naruto, I know he wouldn't physically harm Harry." Hermione explained.

"HeY Hermione. What was the last name of that I-something guy Naruto hangs out with?" Hermione brow quirked at the randomness of the question.

"Uh... his name is Itachi Uchiha why?" Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder to see where on the map he is looking.

"It's just that I see only one Uchiha but its labeled as... Sasuke? It's suppose to be Itachi though right?"

"... Great... get an answer only to get more questions..." Hermione sighed. What the hell was going on?

AN: So to recap, Naruto and Harry patched up momentarily, Snape and Naruto formed a faint connection only to get pissed off later at Naruto's absence. Draco is given a mission and someone is spying on Naruto and Hermione and Ron is getting closer while trying to uncover the truth about Naruto. Now there is someone named Sasuke that goes to Hogwarts as well. How long will Naruto and Harry's peace last? Will Naruto ever make it to potions? Whats with this Itachi/Sasuke deal? Most of the questions will be answered next chapter. Sorry if it's too much dialouge but felt it was needed for character development and to reveal more info. Keep up the wonderful reviews! Shouts out and thanks to all those reviewers. Well I'll see you next Chapter!

P.S Sorry for those who thought it was another update. I kinda submitted this like at one in the morning and was really sleepy and tired so there was a lot of errors. It kinda annoyed me so I decided to take a quick scan and correct them so its not perfect but better. Sorry! I'll try to hurry my next update though! See you later!


	16. Detention, Detention, Detention

AN: Waaah so it wasn't as soon as I would have liked but I am about half done with the next chapter so... although no promises I can assure it will be uploaded a bit quicker. I shall challenge myself to upload it within a month mu ha ha ha ha. Anyways this is mainly development with whats going on with Snape and Harry and Naruto. Its has a bit of dialouge and just seperate scenes of the seperate groups so the scene will be jumping about a bit. Its too build up on Snape's character because he bacomes a big part of the story and to build up suspicion of Itachi. Not much to say so on with the story!

* * *

Itachi clenched his fists until the skin paled white from the force. A trickle of blood from where the nail cut into his palms dripped softly onto the stone floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All this time he believed that Naruto was just playing that Potter along but after witnessing their Hallmark moment, he wasn't sure what to believe. 'He's just a really good and convincing actor… yeah it's just acting, it has to be afterall… he loves me… he has me.' With that thought he calmed down a bit and gathered himself together and walked to his destination. He'll just have to have a talk with Naruto later. In the meanwhile… he's got something he needs to do.

Harry looked back up to Naruto's face and blushed. It's been a while since he was able to be embraced so lovingly. Harry grinned contently while he reveled in the feel of Naruto stroking his hair. 'I know I have missed him but I never realized how intensely I have craved his touch until now' unfortunately class was to start soon so they had to part and hurry to class.

"Harry… we should get to class soon. Can't afford to miss more classes then I already have." Naruto felt a chill down his spine at the possibilities of Snape's reaction.

"Mnnn… I guess so. Oh! I just remembered! I have potions with you meaning… that I missed potions too!!" Harry paled at the realization while it was Naruto's turn to sympathetically pat and comfort the distraught Harry.

"Umm… Hermione… I just thought of something really frightening and awful…" Ron's freckles stood out from his paled face.

"Hmm? What is it Ron? Is something wrong with Harry?' Hermione worriedly questioned.

"Worse… we were so busy and focused on researching in the library that… we missed potions… I wonder if Harry was worried about our absence…"

"Oh…no… I hope this doesn't show on my permanent record! Oh will this affect my potions grade! I can't afford to lose points!" Hermione started to fret.

"Who cares about our grades when we should worry about our physical health! Don't you realize that this gives Snape justifiable reasons to chop us into pieces!?" Ron panicked.

"Oh Ron you shouldn't exaggerate so much although Snape is most likely upset with us and readily have some heinous punishment prepared."

Ron and Hermione just sighed depressed and just stood in the middle of the empty hallway holding each other's hand as if it was a lifeline.

In the Dungeons an evil laugh is echoed throughout the dreary hallway as Snape owls multiple detention slips.

"That should show those brats to skip my class!"

In Transfiguration class Professor McGonegall became irritated noticing the absence of Harry, Hermione and Ron. She sighed as numerous troubling ideas of what those Terror Trio could be cooking up while in another classroom Professor Flitwick is puzzled wondering where Itachi, Draco and Naruto could be.

"You know what, let's just ditch for the day. I mean we missed first period, and second period is starting right now so let's just take this day and spend it together." Naruto suggested after Harry calmed down a bit.

"I guess so, I mean what could be worse then skipping Snape's class. We're already screwed anyway." Harry shrugged accepting the fact that Snape is going to kill them.

Coincidently everyone who was absent decided to skip class for the day but oddly have not crossed paths with each other until they received their detention slips during dinner and met at the destined location.

"Harry!?"

"Hermione!? Ron!? What are you doing here?" Harry was taken by surprise.

"We… well I got totally lost in my own personal research with Ron that we accidently skipped Potions! What about you? What are you in for?"

"Well Naruto and I ran into each other and got caught up in our discussion that we ended up skipping potions too."

While the Gryffindors were chattering amongst themselves about what they did that day, Itachi and Draco flocked towards Naruto to talk.

"So I'm gonna assume that you skipped potions as well right?" Naruto joked

"Actually yeah. I ran into Draco and had something I needed to discuss with him and before we knew it we missed potions." Itachi explained.

"Oh? You and Draco discussed? What could have been so important that it consumed your attention to that extent?" Naruto questioned a little suspicious since he had believed that Itachi did not like Malfoy one bit and would not willingly associate with him and vise versa with Malfoy.

"Oh just making amends. It wasn't anything too serious." Itachi casually clarified while giving Malfoy a warning glare to not disagree with his lie.

"Oh but-" Before Naruto can ask anything any further, Snape slams the door open and stalks into the potions room.

"Well… I don't know what you all have planned or plotted together but I will not tolerate this. I cannot believe the audacity for you all to dare to skip my class… together!" Snape glowered at them.

"Uh Professor Snape… we actually didn't plan to skip all together I mean… I refuse to collaborate or hang out with a Gryffindor. This multiple skippings were a mere coincidence." Draco snobbily retorted.

"_Nevertheless…_I will assign your detentions. Ron, Draco and Hermione will have detention with Professor McGonagell while Harry and Itachi will go to Mr. Filch. Naruto however will be spending his detention with me. Dismissed!" Snape whirled around to seat himself at his desk ignoring the displeased expressions on the students' faces.

"I do not accept this! Why am I paired with only Potter and Naruto is solo with you? Wouldn't it be even to spilt us up into threes?" Itachi argued displeased that Snape had separated Naruto from him.

"I don't care about fair and even! I made the punishment and you brats will be punished and reflect from your mistake! Now GET OUT NOW!!" Snape bellowed. Snape looked so furious that even Itachi and Draco scrambled out in lightening speed.

Poor Ron, Hermione and Draco had to endure the lengthy lectures from Professor McGonagell while scribbling with lightening speed the assigned detention essay of apology and wrongdoings, at least Draco and Ron had to write a lengthy essay while to Hermione's despair Mrs. McGonagell forced a word and scroll page limit on her.

Harry wasn't faring well either with Itachi being his sole company of the evening. Mr. Filch assigned them to clean all the trophies on the shelf. Itachi made it clear that Harry's presence was not welcomed nor enjoyed and that he does not plan to make an effort for cooperation with just a simple glare. Harry just sighed readying himself for a long night of silence as he polished the trophies in a heavy tense atmosphere.

Meanwhile Naruto is left alone with an irritated potion professor clueless how to go about his detention.

"Um… Professor Snape… what is it you want me to do?" Naruto asked delicately seeing how Snape is ready to snap any minute. He himself was curious why Snape made the groups this way and why he had detention alone with Snape.

"…." Snape stared at Naruto not speaking which started unnerve Naruto a little.

"You will be assisting me once again with another potion. I have isolated you from the rest due to needing only one extra hand anymore will be a nuisance and hindrance. Because you have already spent a detention with me you are already familiar working with me. That is all so do not read too much into this." Snape coldly stated as he set up the ingredients and prepared the lab table for brewing the needed potion.

"Uh… okay" Naruto felt as if Snape was being a tad bit defensive unnecessarily. He got his potions tool prepared to in order to be ready to follow out Snape's commands. Busy with his task he did not notice Snape keeping his eye on him.

"Professor Snape is there anything you want me to do now?" Naruto asked after he got the correct necessary ingredients and placed them on the lab table.

"Oh… not particularly at the moment. Since you voiced your lack of confidence in potions it could do you well to watch me brew when you are not busy with a task." Snape suggested.

"I suppose it could help, is there a specific area you want me to watch from?" Naruto didn't want to be in the way of Snape brewing his potions and crowding him so he thought it best to ask for a neutral position.

"Just as long as you are behind me I don't really care. Just make sure you are not directly beside me or something." Snape muttered as he began to focus and concentrate on the potion making.

Naruto watched in awe at the gracefulness and elegance movement Snape performed as he brewed the potions. It was as if he was choreographing a dance rather then brewing, it was beautiful to watch. It was obvious Snape is of the Elite Masters caliber and he had to admit he was impressed and a notch of respect for him has risen. Despite his disagreement with the way he is handling his emotional scars of the past, he cannot deny that Snape is an impressive man. The graceful movements of his lithe pale hands with fragile precise long fingers, the whirls of moving to and fro at the lab table and stirrings of the potions entrance Naruto and time suddenly had lost meaning.

"I apologize, I lost track of time and been focused only on brewing that having you assist me slipped my mind. I will make sure to assign you more hands on tasks the next time." Snape stated for he honestly was so into the potions that he was a little shocked to look behind and see Naruto staring at him. He masked his face to suppress the blushing. He wasn't used to people staring at him that is not of disgust or hatred. 'Why is Naruto looking at me like that… the brat is almost making me feel embarrassed.' Snape scowled at the thought.

"It's ok, it was quite a sight to see your real potion brewing skills. I can see why you are highly reputed as a Master." Naruto honestly stated his mind.

"….thank you." Snape didn't know what to say. Nobody ever spoke highly or complimented him like that and it made him uncomfortable. It made him worry because he felt good at being compliment and to make it worse… it made him want to continue impressing Naruto. This was starting to get frustrating and Snape does not bode well with frustration.

"Wait… you said next time. How can you be so sure I will get another detention? Tsk I'm offended by your lack of faith." Naruto partly joked although he was a little offended.

"I'm offended by your lack of thought. First offense, one detention, second offense is a week. I'm afraid that you will be spending a lot more time with me . Tomorrow, same time. Good night." Snape whipped around to his desk for he had more paperwork to complete. Soon only the sounds of Snape's quill scratching on parchment and Naruto's scuffling to gather his things could be heard before Naruto broke the dead silence.

I don't really mind… spending time with you that is. Good night Professor Snape." Naruto softly voiced as he turned around and walked out of the room.

It seemed as if Snape was unaffected by his indifferent facial expression and unchanged posture however if one looks closely they would have noticed the sudden stillness of his quill.

"Are you serious?" Harry shouted at Naruto. Harry and Naruto had met on their way back and luckily Harry happened to have his invisibility cloak since he was planning on sneaking to the kitchens and they decided to use it and spend time with each other at a secluded place around the dungeons.

"Is it a big deal? I mean, I know you guys have some grudge towards each other but putting that nastiness aside… he's not really that bad." Naruto tried to mollify Harry but had a feeling that it would be futile.

"Naruto, that man… monster terrorized me for years and made my life as miserable as he could make it! He's… a slimy freak that nobody likes or cared if he were to drop dead to the world!" Harry's voice increased to the point of shouting.

"Harry Sssh!! Someone could hear!" Naruto tried to calm Harry down not wanting more reasons to get detentions.

"I hate that man and I will never like him. You just don't know…. You don't know what that man has put me through… the humiliation, the pain and anger… you have no idea…what it's like to have someone demeaning you constantly without reason…" Harry whispered the last part. Naruto brows furrowed in anger and frutstration.

"I don't know? I know perfectly well about pain, humiliation and anger... What I can't understand is how you could hold so much anger, and hate towards one man when there are a lot of others more deserving of it. Snape isn't the nicest man but he has had a hard past. Whether he has good intentions or not, it doesn't change that he is on our side, Dumbledore's side. So for now… he's good and we gotta just trust or at least put up with him. I'm not asking you guys to kiss and make up but I don't want to be in the middle of your feuds because I want to have both of you part of my life." Naruto sadly revealed as he was lost in the sufferings of his past.

"… I'm not you… I can't just let it go. I won't… try to convince you that befriending Snape is a bad idea, which it is, but don't expect me to bury the hatchet any time soon. I just can't and I don't think Snape would be able to either…." Harry just ran his hand through his hair harshly due to stress and irritation.

"I'm sorry for snapping and being all defensive like that… it's just that when someone badmouths Professor Snape I just get a little defensive because I feel like I'm the only one who would. He's doesn't have anyone besides Dumbledore that is." Naruto hugged Harry tightly in an apologetic manner and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled forgivingly and curled Naruto's stray strands of hair with his fingers. They walked slowly in that position down the hallway despite the difficulties of keeping the invisibility cloak covering them both.

Out from the shadows Snape looked at their disappearing backs with a frown. He happened to been owled to give his weekly report to Albus only to come across Naruto and Harry. After hearing his name being spoken, he couldn't help but to stay and listen what they had to say about him, nothing good he could guess but he was surprised to hear Naruto defend him as well as embarrassed for having Naruto fight his battles. He didn't understand how he felt good and happy when Naruto defended him but turned a little irritated watching him and Harry embrace and leave together. All he could do was to remain silent and watch them fade from his vision. Snape sighed and hurried along back to his task which is to meet with Albus.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Harry inquired at Naruto's strange expression.

"Uh yea… I just had a weird feeling…" Naruto muttered as he glanced behind his back. 'I felt like someone was glaring at me….'

Naruto just sighed and cleared his head of that paranoid thought. He squeezed Harry's hand tighter as they walked down.

After the usual business of the Order and Hogwarts issue is settled and put to the side, Dumbledore made a note on Severus's unusually distracted and placid manner. Usually when offered a lemondrop or the constant use of muggle slang would irritate and incur the tongue scathing remarks from Severus but tonight he remained silent and spaced out. Knowing Severus's personality and habit of suppressing emotions and thoughts, he decided to help him out since Severus wasn't exactly the smartest with dealing with social and personal issues. If not asked or interrogated to some level, Severus would never willingly confide and let the issue fester within.

"Severus, is there something on your mind? You seem preoccupied tonight." Dumbledore questioned Snapes mild mood.

"No! No… Everything is just fine Albus, just a long night is all." Snape quickly answered while shifting his eyes to the side.

"Severus… how many years have I known you? I would hope to think it's long enough where you feel you can entrust to confide in me once in a while. I've been told I'm quite a good listener." Albus gently chided.

"It's nothing that I can't handle; just some… minor inconvenience with some students is all." Snape tried to talk his way out of the topic by giving a sort of concluded tone but alas, Albus can be persistent when desired. Albus just gave a knowing look and Snape caved. Snape hated how Albus can drill out answers from him when needed.

"I have been feeling anger towards Harry… more then usual lately… but the odd thing is the increased irritation is triggered when he is accompanied by Naruto. Just on my way here I saw them embracing and talking or should I say arguing about me and… just seeing the way they interacted made something react within me… it puzzles me so. I feel Naruto is the main cause of all this emotional confusion…." Snape sighed deeply as he finished his confession. Albus brows rose a bit at this confession. He certainly didn't expect this turn of events.

"Hmm…. Well it seems you may be harboring some sort of jealousy towards Harry. You envy the connection, bond and closeness Naruto and Harry share. Whether it is triggered by attraction or something else I am not certain but what I am certain is that Naruto takes place in some part of your heart. What you do with this information is up to you but I just want to leave you with this final thought… Isn't it time you stop trying to punish yourself for the past and move on allowing yourself some happiness? You've been seeking for redemption for so long that I fear you will forget how to live for yourself." With that Albus stands up from his chair and smoothes out his long robes. He then nods his dismissal towards Snape and retreats to his private chambers. Snape just stood stupidly for a moment before seeing his way out.

Severus gives a small growl at the added confusion Albus imparted onto him. He hasn't considered the possibility of being jealous of Potter… the mere thought was preposterous… but was it really? Severus went to bed with a troubled mind that evening. Albus's work was done and the seed has been planted.

Harry entered the commons room where he found Hermione and Ron was waiting by the fireplace. The moment he entered into the common room, Hermione and Ron's head whipped to meet him with an anxious face.

"Hermione? Ron? What's up, what are you still doing up?" Harry looked surprise to see them still up.

"Harry! Where were you? We were so worried when we came back and realized you had yet to arrive! It's been like an hour since detention! What were you doing?" Hermione vented out her suppressed anxiousness.

"Not to side with 'Mione but yea mate, where were you? We were pretty worried." Ron bashfully added not wanting to seem to be ganging on Harry.

"Merlin… I'm so sorry guys, I just got caught up with Naruto… and don't give me that look. We worked things out and decided to patch things up and take it slow. We both felt we rushed into this relationship thing and well… we still haven't resolved the whole Itachi issue but he assures me that he loves me." Harry added the last part shyly and turned pinkish.

"Umm… I dunno Harry…. That sounds well quite vague and sketchy to be honest but if that's what you really want then… ok. We'll support you but I just want you to know that I am still suspicious of him." Hermione answered while Ron nodded his agreement in the background.

Hermione took a quick scan around the commons room to make sure they were alone before lowering her voice to a hush whisper.

"Harry… speaking of Itachi, Ron and I were out and we kinda uhh… borrowed the Maraduar's Map, don't look at me like that Potter! Well we saw something quite odd on it." Hermione spoke softly in an ambiguous tone.

"Well? What was this odd thing you've seen?" Harry spat out in impatience of the pause Hermione gave.

"Well… we checked out the Maraudar's Map to validate Naruto's true name and you can be relieved to know Naruto Uzumaki is indeed his true name… however there was an Uchiha… and his name wasn't Itachi. It was something like Sasuke or something." Hermione finished.

"So there is no Itachi Uchiha but Sasuke Uchiha? Why would Itach uh Sasuke lie about his first name but not his last? That doesn't make sense…" Harry was confused at the logic or reason.

"I dunno but there must have been a reason because false identities are usually punished harshly when caught." Hermione chirped.

"Well maybe he wanted to just change his name or something and the Maradaur's Map picked up the original name. We could be making something out of nothing…" Ron tried to give another perspective to the whole mystery.

"Or… it could be the something that makes unravels the whole puzzle." Hermione intervened.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Ron groaned while Hermione smirked.

"I guess I can ask Naruto about it since he's the closest person to Itachi or Sasuke…. How should we address him now?" Harry asked

"Well since he is known by Itachi, we should stick with Itachi especially since we weren't supposed to find out his true name in the first place. Just saying it out loud and having the bad luck of someone overhearing and getting back to the source would place loads of suspicion on us." Hermione pointed out

"Okay… so Itachi it stays. Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. I had something I wanted to tell you but it could wait until the morning so I'll tell you then" Harry forced out as he yawned.

"Yea… I am pretty tired now that I think about it." Ron caught the yawning fever and let a loud one out.

"Well good night boys" Hermione flipped her hair as she trotted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Is it just me or is Hermione extra chirpy today?" Harry wondered out loud.

Ron just blushed in response while Harry looked perplexed at Ron's reaction before shrugging it off. He couldn't help but to take a quick glance at the direction Hermione disappeared off to letting a goofy grin spread on his face. An interesting day it has been.

AN: Whooo Itachi is actually Sasuke? Is anyone confused yet? Don't worry all will be revealed later on. It's suppose to have a bit of confusing mystery so don't wish me dead for making your brain hurt. Naruto is kinda getting soft and used to hogwarts life which is why he hasn't been doing much shinobi stuff but that will change later when something happens and he realizes his mistake. Snape is getting confused but will later on understand while Naruto is being oblivious of being the source of Snape's inner conflict. Harry and NAruto made up but how long will that last? Next chapter Harry will find out more about Naruto and its not something exactly good and obstacles once again arises, Snape and Naruto gets into an explosive argument where Snape realizes the answer of his inner turmoil and confronts Naruto about it. Will Kyuubi ever show up again? Where did Remus and Sirius go? Eh just read on and you'll see. I thank all those who reviewed and continue to read this. It's my first time writing a multi-chap story and never anticipated it being as long as it currently is. So keep up the encouragement and reviews because I adore and am thankful for every one of them! See you next chapter!


	17. Snape is confused, exploding & laughing?

AN: OMG!! Sooo sorry about not updating in forever! At first it was writer's block a.k.a laziness and then my laptop crapped out on me. It took forever to salvage it from my laptop. I hate it when I anticipate a chapter of a story I like only to see a AN so I refrained from doing that although I felt guilty making people wait and wonder. I promise I have not given and WILL finish this. Just be patient *tries to smile cutely* lol. Well because of the hiatus I sorta got behind and cloudy about the whole story and stuff so bear with me if the tone doesn't match exactly. Currently reading back over the old chapters. Wow babbling like crazy right now haha. Ok enough with the rambling and on with the story!!

* * *

Severus groans as he feels the sunlight blinding his sensitive eyes. Damn that magic window that Albus insisted Severus to install. He remembered arguing how he disliked sunlight and prefers his chambers to be dim but Albus argued that lack of sunlight would be bad for his skin and body and how one window wouldn't be too much of a difference. Finally Severus conceded his defeat only to find to his great irritation that the old senile coot decided to have the window installed right beside his bed. Now every morning he wakes up to the blinding dreadful sunrays. 'I would have invested in curtains but they always mysteriously disappear by morning… I feel Albus has something to do with that that old curtain menaced oaf… sigh'

While majority of the student body 'discreetly' laughs about and spread rumors of Severus being a bat or vampire, it was indeed touching on the truth. He was more of a nocturnal owl rather then a morning person. Getting up early in the morning to prepare his class and teach them about potions while in the presence of constant danger by numerous imbeciles who can't follow directions isn't something that puts Severus in a jolly mood and to top it off with the fact that Severus is already a grouch makes him a combination of something to be feared. However today he wasn't as grouchy due to the thought of other miserable students serving detention tonight and knowing at least he won't be the only one miserable on a weekend.

There was also that irritating speck of voice reminding him that Naruto serving detention with him may have also cheered him up a bit but once Severus was aware of it, it crashed his mood twice as much. Like taking one step forwards and taking several steps back.

Albus clearly was showing signs of senility when giving advice to him last night because there is no way that that chit of a dolt can ever be meaningful to him. He was Severus Snape, the bloody bat and feared potions master for god's sake, how could he go soft on an odd bleached goof ball; a goof ball that liked and willingly chose to associate with more idiots like the Potter boy. 'How he was sorted into Slytherin I would never know…'

Severus then realized that he was spending way too much time analyzing trivial and unnecessary thoughts. Why was he contemplating the Naruto issue to the extent that he was? Well before he can come up with a definite conclusion to this whole Naruto dilemma he will first see how detention goes. It could all be something that he imagined and whatever he felt could have been indigestion or something. He had eaten some questionable treacle tarts from Hagrid, only because that old coot was being his manipulative self.

Naruto, and the rest of the detention gang sighed realizing that they were to attend detention instead of being able to relax and hang out like their other friends. Naruto was starting to get a little irritated. Even though he and Harry patched things up to an extent, he was unable to meet him as much as he would like. It was partially due to Itachi's sudden clinginess and when Itachi wasn't sticking to him like glue, he would sense Malfoy lurking about and it was nearly impossible to shake him off without causing suspicion. Naruto sighed and just hoped for a chance that Snape would assign them detention together. Not very likely, the thought just served to depress him further.

Harry brows twitched as he was once again blown off by Naruto. He just received yet another owl of apology from Naruto for having to cancel their meeting due to Itachi. For god sake it was like scheduling a meeting with the Prime Minister of Magic. It also irked him how he pressed his concern about Itachi hindering their relationship and Naruto casually brushed it off trying to convince him otherwise only to be proven right. Harry decided either to voice his concern during detention or after. It might be a good idea to take his Invisibility cloak just in case.

From the outside it appears that Itachi is engrossed with a book and girls sigh as they witness his soft grin. However, the truth is Itachi is lost in his thoughts and smirking. He knows of Harry attempting to meet with Naruto and while he wished he could prevent Naruto from visiting Harry at all, it would only cause suspicion or anger. He was content with what he could prevent. Itachi knows that Naruto loves Harry now, but he also knows that Naruto holds some feelings for him as well. While it may not be certain what kind or how strong the feelings are, he knew they are present and he plans to use it to his advantage as much as possible.

Nowadays Hermione and Ron can often be found in the library pouring over books… well not so much Ron but he sticks by Hermione as she pours over piles of books. Despite learning nothing of Naruto and the narrow prospect of ever learning anything about him, Hermione insists on continuing their search but instead of focusing on Naruto, to focus on Itachi. She is stubborn in her belief that there is something very fishy about Itachi and just the fact that Itachi holds a connection and link towards Naruto makes him a bit suspicious as well. Finding information on Itachi could lead to information on Naruto thus the frequent library trips. Ron sighed, just as he thought that things were moving forwards in regards to Hermione, after the Maraudar Map incident she focused all her energy on school and investigating. Ron was starting to feel a little bitter and jealous. Imagine that, getting jealous over dusty old books, but it was the sad truth that he cannot deny to admit himself. He just continues to sigh and he watches Hermione scrunch her brows in concentration as she studies yet another thick book.

A sideway glance towards Ron goes unnoticed. Hermione breathes out her nose harshly as she tried to focus on the book in front of her. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Despite the belief of her being oblivious, she was quite aware of Ron's irritation with her but she couldn't help but feel hesitant. She felt a little pathetic as she realized that without Harry and Ron, she honestly doesn't have anyone else to confide to. It was quite disadvantage for her as there are times when she needs to ask for girl advice. The real reason to hesitating moving forward with Ron was because of fear. Hermione was afraid of taking the next step due to risking ruining the delicate balance of friendship within the trio. A ruined relationship between Ron and her could upset the whole trio and she did not think she could shoulder that responsibility. Her flitted over towards Ron for a moment with a guilty expression before focusing her attention back to the book laid in front of her.

Albus sits in his chair with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He gives Fawkes a little stroke on the head with his index finger.

"Don't worry too much about me Fawkes… just been a little stressed lately but all should be right." Fawkes gives a melodious cry in attempts to lull and soothe Albus's stress away.

Lately Albus has been stressed with the behavior change with Severus. It seems as if Severus is getting attached towards Naruto and to be honest, although Albus encouraged him he wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea. He just couldn't decipher Naruto. He is getting tired of being cautious of and about Naruto and wishes to come to a conclusion quickly but Naruto's ironclad guarded personality isn't helping matters any. He wasn't sure what to do with that boy; he wished to believe that the boy meant no harm but something inside him also knew there was something he was hiding and it was something big and dark. Something about his aura told him he was dangerous regardless how young and kind hearted he seems. He just hoped that whatever Naruto seems intent on keeping locked does not break free.

"Well Fawkes… I guess I can only continue to keep an eye on him… only time will tell whether he is to be a friend or foe." Albus fed Fawkes a little piece of his biscuit and stroked his head before resuming his paperwork.

Time ticked by as the dreaded detention period crawled closer and closer. It's one of fate's cruel ironies how the more you dread what's to come the faster it arrives. All of the detention occupants felt that way but for different reasons. Hermione didn't particularly mind except the principle of being punished made her feel small and shameful and worst of all, inadequate while Ron just didn't want to be in a classroom more then he is required to. Harry didn't want to face another detention with the chance of spending quality time with Itachi again. He shivered as he recalls the last detention, it was far from pleasant. Itachi just didn't want to waste his precious time brooding and plotting and the thought of spending wasted time with Potter irks him a tad bit. Naruto is the only one who actually didn't mind much since he felt Snape wasn't all that bad but it is the prospect of Harry cornering him after detention that he dreaded facing. He knew Harry was getting agitated and resentful for all the missed meetings which were one of the main reasons why he cowardly notified him by owl rather then in person. At least he didn't have to worry or dread the actual detention part of the evening. How wrong he turned out to be.

Everybody was tense with the awkward silence as the students gathered in the potions classroom. Harry being sore at Naruto, Ron and Hermione sneaking glances at Itachi trying to decipher him, Draco just feeling he is being left out and annoyed yet curious, and Naruto wary knowing that Harry is a bit mad at him and Itachi sticking to him closer then comfortable is not helping matters any.

"Well well well… I am sure you were all waiting with such joyful anticipation so I will assign your tasks quickly and know that I do not care if it takes you all night and next morning but your detention will not be finished until they are done. Is that clear? I expect you to do your share of the task since it is all of you who are being punished. And please do try to come back in one piece, I do not wish to hear Albus's lectures for having my students killing each other due to detestation." The Slytherins and Gryffindors rolled their eyes at that although admitting there was a hint of truth to it.

"The tasks will be collecting ingredients outside in various locations, such as near by the lake, woods, and forbidden forest. While you are all out searching for the listed items, one of you will remain behind with me to assist me in brewing a potion." Hermione perked up, she was interest in witnessing Snape's true skill as a Potions Master while Ron wrinkled his nose at the thought of being alone with Snivellus. Naruto raised a brow suspecting that he will be the one that will end up assisting Snape.

"I will now hand out the lists of items… the pairing remains the same as the previous detention." Snape strictly stated as he passed out the papers.

"What!? No way am I spending anymore detention with that ferret!"

"Like I feel any better you Freckled Weasel!"

"Why am I not paired with Naruto! This is not right!"

"Ugh… detention with Itachi was exactly what I was dreading…"

Naruto sheepish grin waivered as they all turned and stared at him waiting for his complaint.

"Umm…. Sorry guys but don't really have any complaints here."

At that everybody gaped at Naruto wide eyed. Naruto sweatdropped thinking maybe it would have been best to kept his mouth shut.

"So you would rather spend detention with Snape then with me? I'm your best friend!" Itachi accusingly glared. He felt something was going on between Snape and Naruto because why else would Snape keep insisting on pairing himself with Naruto. Never had Snape willingly assigned someone to assist him in brewing on account of everybody being too moronic so what changed?

"I thought it was clear that you would be gone the moment I hand the list so what are you still doing loitering around my classroom! GET STARTED!!" Snape dangerously bellowed out which caused the tension to disappear and the crowd to scatter off.

"Thanks Professor Snape, I don't think I would have been able to handle all the tension." Naruto gave off a crooked smile. Snape just blankly stared not wanting to admit that he had been entertaining the thought of sitting back to see what Naruto would say.

"They were just annoying me with the trivial melodrama." Snape retorted scowling as he saw Naruto giving him a knowing smile.

"Anyways, nothing new, slice the ingredients as I brew the potion. Now this part is different. Some of the ingredients for this potion must be at the peak of freshness meaning it must not be chopped in advance but just the moment before its needed so it's going to get a little intense with the short time windows but here is the items that can be chopped in the advance. So do those first while I start brewing and then remain alert for some quick instructions alright?" Snape lectured. It was strange how Snape was capable of being able to give instructions without sounding too commanding but yet not too gentle and soft.

"That sounds…. A little nerve wrecking I mean… didn't I mention how potions is not my cup of tea?"

"Don't worry too much about it; doing poorly in potions was probably mostly the fault of your poor brewing ability. Your chopping skills is quite advance and the way you hold the blade is quite professional. You have the precision and quickness in cutting but it's the brewing that messes you up." Naruto remained unsure but breathed deeply as he complied by starting to chop the ingredients while stray thoughts of how the others were doing floated around his mind.

Snape walked away from the cauldron for a moment to retrieve a delicate item that as been purposefully set aside due to sensitivity. A sudden crash and boom suddenly alerted Snape as he whipped out his wand on a defensive reflex. He looked towards the source of the noise to find Naruto's stunned face and a deformed melted cauldron along with splintered indentations in the surrounding area of the cauldron. It must have been a powerful blast for the lab tables were supposedly accustomed for these kind of situations. For heavens sake, even Neville never managed to cause as much table damage as Naruto just had.

"Just what in the seven hells happened! What did you do you bloody imbecile!" Snape bellowed out in shock and disbelief.

"I-I was just chopping the ingredients like you said… I think I might've accidently chopped a bit hard causing some pieces of it flying into the cauldron…. Ha ha sorry?" Naruto stammered.

"Ha ha? HA HA? This is a sensitive potion! We are surely lucky that we still have our bodies intact much less our lives! Did you think that maybe you should be chopping the ingredients with care rather then chopping away like a dundering lumberjack!?" Snape ranted.

"I said I was sorry! I even told you that I wasn't good at this and you were the one with the genius idea of not only making me assist you but making me assist you in a _sensitive_ potion! I already feel terrible about it, there was no need to yell and make me feel even worse!" Naruto furiously argued. He couldn't believe the nerve of him. Sure he had a big part of the blame but it wasn't like Snape wasn't at fault at all! He was the one who assigned this to him knowing the risk of something like this happening!

"Yes I suppose it was my fault for entrusting a child's task onto an incredibly bloody imbecile like you! You couldn't even do this simple menial task! God. Just like the useless Golden trio, can't be trusted to do anything right and expected to blunder their way purely on luck and favoritism." Snape bitterly spat out.

"What the? What brought that on? You know… I heard all about your little vendetta against Harry… and I honestly think they are unfounded. You're just a pathetic self-wallowing child who acts like a star of a tragic drama. Psh, get over yourself. Shit happens, that's life so suck it up and deal with it!" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stalked closer and closer towards Snape until their noses were almost touching. For a moment Snape was stunned for nobody had ever spoken like that to him or said such things. People either pitied or hated him… usually the latter. Sure people yelled at him before but the way Naruto just ranted and yelled seemed different from the rest because… it actually stuck. He felt awed and something else that confused him internally. Well… that was before he snapped out of it and settled into the emotion he was most familiar with, rage.

"Oh like a naïve child like you would understand? Little foolish boy, I have seen and experienced things that is beyond your worst nightmare and imagination. You think you can just point and criticize about pain and sufferings? What gives you the right? Talking about right and wrong are easy and only naïve ignorant fools can do it by seeing the world in black and white." Snape preached releasing all the frustrations of being misunderstood out. 'I can't believe I thought for a second, he would be understand'

"Hey… what makes you think I don't… I understand pain and sufferings perfectly and that is exactly the reason why I get so angry and frustrated when I see someone like that just reduce themselves like you did. You could have been so much happier and content if you allowed it to happen. The reason why you are so hated is because you make them hate you…its, its like you purposely act like an ass because you feel you don't deserve any happiness or something…." Naruto eyes soften as he locked eyes with Snape's which were starting to gradually lose their anger.

They just stared in silence for what seemed several minutes before Snape snorted and turned his head away. He heard a deep sigh and rustling of clothes as Naruto walks away. Snape just huffed and glared at the floor littered with splintered pieces of wood. As the door started to creak open slowly, Snape realized that once Naruto walks through that door, their bond will disappear if not be severely damaged for good. A cold chill swept throughout him at the mere thought of Naruto's eyes looking at him indifferently while walking off smiling and laughing with his other friends leaving Snape to fade in the background. He could not let that happen even if he must drop his guard and pride because he then realized the longing feelings and desire he felt for Naruto that he never have experienced before. He wanted so dearly to be Naruto's precious person, his friend.

"I don't know how to be the person you want me to be" Snape confessed. Naruto whipped his head around relieved that Snape had the courage and desire to stop him from walking out that door.

"I never wanted you to be anyone but yourself…. Severus" Naruto gave a crooked smile before closing the door and walking back to Snape. After that they moved the conversation into his office and while drinking tea, the mess in the potions room forgotten as well as the destroyed potion. Snape smiled brightly happy to finally have someone precious to him and someone to confide and bond with. He felt the darkness and weight lighten considerably. Maybe Albus was right and it was time to live life for himself again.

"Umm… what happened to the lab table?" Ron Weasley hesitantly spoke while glancing wildly around as if expecting Snape to pounce at them.

"I dunno… but most importantly where is Snape and Naruto? I hope they haven't gotten into a serious argument…" Hermione looked worried at the absent people and the disastrous scene was not putting her to any ease.

"That slimey bastard better not have done anything to Naruto!" Harry seethed quietly. Itachi glared at Harry hearing what he had muttered to himself softly but inwardly quietly agreeing with Harry.

"Well can we just go and tell Snape that we finished our detention and didn't report because he wasn't in the room when we came by?" Harry asked.

"Merlin no! You know how that'll fly by with Snape. He'll just find some way to just blame us regardless and we will be punished again! I don't know about you but I don't want to get another detention and knowing him he'll probably make it more heinous that it was today." Ron freaked out.

"Calm down Ron, lets just wait a bit and see if Snape was just running late or if something important came up. If not then maybe we can just leave a note as proof that we did stop by and Snape wasn't there to prevent Snape's snarky remark that we didn't bother." Hermione logically rebutted. As much as the Slytherins hated to agree with the Gryffindor, Hermione made a sound and reasonable solution.

So the group just sat themselves at the tables and just waited in anticipation. It was tense and silent with everybody just itching to get out and back to the common rooms. Just as they were about to call it quits a muffled sound was heard nearby. Everybody looked at each other while wondering if it was all in their mind or if there was someone nearby. Just then another sound rang throughout the room.

"I think it's coming from the potion's office?" Hermione looked bewildered. If Snape was in the office the whole time then why didn't he alert them of his presence and why didn't he just dismiss him.

"Really? I think it sounded like laughter but it would be impossible for laughter to be coming from that miserable gits office." Ron uncharacteristically snided.

"Well I know what I heard Ron so that attitude is not appreciated and I speak for us all when I say that you're not the only one who is irritated and itching to leave!" Hermione's face flushed a bit in anger and annoyance.

"Okay guys, let's just check by the office and see and if nobody is there leave the note and leave." Harry tried to mollify the situation quickly and speed things up since he is getting a bit tired and sleepy. The Slytherins just scoffed but complied since they too wanted to go back to the dorm as quickly as possible as well. They all stood up from the desk and inched their way towards the office door. Hermione unable to contain her curiosity pressed her ear against the door.

"Psst… Hermione! You'll get in trouble!" Ron whispered urgently.

"Shhh!! I think I can hear someone else in the room!" Hermione waved her hand trying to hear more clearly. Perked with intrigue, Harry stalked over and pressed his ear against the door as well. After a few more minutes the rest of the group witnessed Harry's face pale and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"What mate? What's going on?" Ron questioned wondering what Harry heard to be reacting that way.

Harry lifelessly walked back to the group with blank eyes. Even the Slytherins couldn't help but be interested with whats going on while Hermione unnoticeably walked back to the group as well.

"I… I… heard Snape…. Laughing…." Harry lowly muttered. The rest just looked owl eyed with the exception of Hermione having already known.

"Are… are you sure? I mean that it was Snape I mean?"

"Yea… and I heard Naruto's voice in there as well…." Harry said so quietly it almost wasn't heard. Itachi's eyes flared at the thought of Snape and Naruto being alone in the private room laughing away while Ron looked puzzled and confused.

"So… should we knock? I mean… detention is over for us and if we leave a note they will know we were here anyways…" Hermione purposefully stated although by her expression it was clear she was confused and lost as the rest of them.

"I dunno… Snape is actually laughing and I'm kinda scared about interrupting and pissing Snape off." Ron nervously laughed.

"Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be known for their abundance in courage? How pathetic." Malfoy sneered while Itachi smirked.

"I don't see you volunteering yourself! Besides, Snape is _your_ head of house… I think it's pathetic that your too scared to approach your house leader." Hermione rebutted with an annoyed sniff while Ron grinned at Hermione's remark.

They were all at a standstill and remained glaring.

"What the blazes are you imbeciles doing crowding in front of the door for?" Snape snarled while Naruto looked quite surprise at the scene.

The sudden voice scared the students out of their skins and just paled.

"Professor! We were just here to tell you we've finished with our task… we weren't doing anything else!" Ron pleaded while everyone else was glaring at his tactlessness.

"We noticed the mess and your absence and thought to look around because we were concerned." Itachi said impassively with a blank face.

"Right… well… why are you still here? Unless you are volunteering for more tasks, remove your presence!" Snape commanded and just as he finished, the students had already scattered off with the exception of Naruto and Itachi.

"Mr. Uchiha, I believe it is in your interest to evacuate the premises immediately."

"I'm just waiting up for Naruto to leave so we can walk back together. Is there anything wrong with that?" Itachi eyes narrowed. He really isn't liking how Snape is manipulating into prolonging Naruto's presence repeatedly. He noticed a change in him and he hates the sudden interest and attachment Snape has over Naruto. Naruto belongs to him only and he does not share.

"Itachi, it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow, besides Professor Snape and I have to reconcile over the matters of the destroyed lab due to my carelessness." Naruto gently mollified Itachi's irate disposition. Although Itachi looked as if he wanted to refuse he reluctantly nodded and sulked off to his dorm.

"Well… I suppose this is good night. I guess I'll stop by your quarters for a nice conversation sometime again. Bye Professor." Naruto gave a little casual wave as he turned around to leave.

"Make sure you are here tomorrow night at 7 Naruto." Snape crisply stated as he went to take of the mess with a cleaning spell.

"… Umm well I suppose I have time then… but I sorta had been hoping to spending time with Harry that night since we haven't been able to in a while." Naruto nervously confessed. They just got on good terms and he didn't want to anger Snape so short after coming into terms with friendship.

"Oh… you'll make time." Snape had an odd smile on his face that gave off a wicked aura to it.

"…. I don't understand sir…" Naruto was confused why Snape doesn't understand that he might be busy or have plans and remains on being so insistent.

"Mr. Uzumaki, after demolishing my classroom, you honestly didn't believe for a second you would get away with it squeaky clean did you? See you tomorrow at 7. Don't be late." Snape cheerfully informed as he finished cleaning up and now sat himself at his desk to resume grading essays while Naruto remained slack jawed.

"Ugh… miserable bat…" Naruto grumbled as he stalked out of the classroom in displeasure.

"Yes… I sense this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship." Snape softly muttered to himself as he allowed a rare smile to form on his face.

* * *

Who thought Snape was crushing on Naruto? hehe Wasn't really trying to fool anyone (if i managed to) to be honest. Snape is really new to this whole friendship thing so when he saw Naruto and Harry together he was all jealous due to being a bit possessive. Snape for the first time met someone that held promise and prospect for a friend so he understanding felt a little possessive and intimidated about Harry taking Naruto away from him. I just kinda wanted to get everybody's perspective in this... well didn't really do one of Draco. To be honest he is not going to play a major role into the story but he is a necessary character for support. Hermione and Ron is going to keep investigating Naruto and now Itachi, and more drama is going to ensue. Oi... will things ever be peaceful once again?

* * *

AN: Thanks for the review and support! I apologize for those who were anticipating the next chapter for the wait and am thankful for those who will continue to support! I hope the next chapter will meet up to your expectations. I may not be able to update quickly but I do promise it won't take as long as last time lol!


End file.
